Ever Love
by Charbo2576
Summary: It all started because a certain redheaded mother wanted her redheaded daughter to wear a dress for Christmas Eve. That dress opened a certain pair of green eyes to that she had always hoped for. With a little help along the way, maybe they can survive the coming storm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to _Ever Love_! Now I know some you will recognize most of the content in this book as my one-shots from teh writing comp I'm in. Yes, in large part they are, however, there is added content in each chapter that I couldn't include before because of word count limits and each have to be stand alones. But some of have figured out the common thread and asked if they are related, well here is the answer. Updates for this one will be more regular then the other three. I just have to wait until each piece is judged to add the other content.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Simple Things**

"Seriously, mum?" Ginny complained, looking at the dress her mother had just handed to her with disgust. It was bad enough they were at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, but now her mother wanted her to wear a dress! "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress!"

Molly sighed, not looking up at her daughter. She knew this would be an uphill battle. "Because you'll look nice for when I bring your father here, and we always dress up for Christmas Eve."

"But I hate dresses!" huffed Ginny.

"Ginny dear," Molly said, finally turning to her. "You'll look great in it. Besides, we are guests in this big 'fancy' house." Molly glanced over Ginny's shoulder. "Why don't you ask a second opinion?"

"Who, Ron?" Ginny scoffed. "Not likely!"

"No, dear," Molly gestured behind Ginny. "Harry." Molly saw Ginny gulp visibly and blush as she slowly turned to face Harry, who had frozen at being brought into their discussion. "What do you think, Harry dear? Wouldn't Ginny look great in this dress?"

"Er…" Harry stammered.

Ginny held the dress up in front of her. Harry's eyes met Ginny's for a moment. He could see in her eyes; his opinion would matter greatly. He let his eyes slowly look over the dress that was knee-length. It was a light shade of pine green with red piping around the cuffs and neckline. It had a simple red tie sash around the middle as a belt. But this was not what caught Harry's attention the most.

He stared wide-eyed at the young woman in front of him. Gone was the little girl that had such a bad crush on him that she couldn't speak. Here stood a beautiful young woman that took his breath away. Harry felt his face warm as his eyes took in her curves and looked back into those warm chocolate colored eyes. Ginny was smiling at him slightly in a very shy manner, waiting for him to speak.

"I…" Harry swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. "I think it would look…gorgeous on you." His eyes grew wider as he realized just what he had just said. Harry panicked, not knowing what Molly's, or Ginny's, reaction to this would be. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He fled.

Ginny stared after the boy of her dreams with an open mouth and wide eyes. Molly just patted her arm.

"See?" Molly said.

Ginny held the dress out to look at it better. If this dress had that effect on Harry, who was she to argue. She had been trying to garner his attention since they had met. She looked at her mother with a smile. "Alright, mum, I'll wear it."

"Good," Molly smiled knowingly at her. "Now, go put it in your room. I need some help with popping the popcorn."

"Alright, mum," Ginny said, still looking a little dazed. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, and Ginny dear, tell Harry, I have a nice shirt and pair of slacks for him to try on," Molly called as Ginny left the kitchen.

Harry returned, still slightly red, with Ginny. Molly had to hide her smile at the way they were acting. Molly handed Harry the bundle of clothes. "Go try them on for me, Harry dear. That way I can see if I need to alter them any before you kids start on the decorations."

Harry glanced at Ginny. For some reason, his stomach was doing backflips every time he looked or thought of the youngest Weasley all of a sudden. "Okay." Harry left to do as he was asked.

Ginny took a deep breath to focus on her task of starting the popcorn. She was pouring the second round of kernels into the popping sack when Harry came back in. Ginny stared at him and forgot what she was doing. Kernels started to overflow the bag.

"Ginny," her mother said, drawing her attention back to the task at hand.

"Sorry," Ginny squeaked. Molly tried to hide her giggle and smile as she waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"You look very nice, Harry dear," Molly smiled. "What do you think, Ginny dear?"

Ginny gave her mother a pleading look. She knew how Ginny felt about Harry. Ginny just couldn't figure out why her mother was torturing her like this. Ginny turned to look at Harry. He was standing a few feet away, looking rather uncomfortable. The tan slacks fit his waist nicely. The emerald green button-down shirt looked tailor-made for him. Ginny's breath hitched as she noticed how the shirt made his green eyes sparkle. Ginny felt her face flush rapidly.

"You look great," Ginny struggled to squeak out. Harry smiled, their eyes locking together.

"Alright, Harry dear, go change back," Molly said breaking in. Harry nodded and turned to go. "Oh, Harry dear, would you mind helping Ginny with the popcorn strings?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I'll be right back, Gin."

Ginny smiled at the shortening of her name. Normally, she couldn't stand it, but coming from Harry, it just seemed so sweet. A giggle escaped her lips. Molly looked at her with that knowing smile again.

"What?" Ginny asked, flushing.

"Nothing, dear," Molly smiled. "Why don't you tell Harry about our candle lighting tradition while you two are stringing the popcorn? I'm sure he'd like to light one for his parents."

Ginny smiled and nodded. With all the thoughts she was having of Harry, she had forgotten about that. Now, she had something to talk to him about, and maybe she wouldn't freeze up and be speechless about being alone with Harry for once.

Harry returned after a few minutes. He sat down across the table from Ginny as she started stringing the popcorn together. Molly left to go to St. Mungo's a few minutes after Harry sat down. Ginny took a deep breath, summoning all her Gryffindor courage.

"Harry, we have a tradition on Christmas Eve that mum thinks you might want to join us for," Ginny began, glancing up from her line of popcorn.

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked. She could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"We light candles in the memory of those loved ones that have…passed," Ginny said gently. She looked up, meeting his eyes. She could see the tears just under the surface. Ginny set her popcorn down and took his hand in hers. "We think of it as a way for them to be with us on Christmas."

"I'd like that," Harry said thickly.

That evening the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were all gathered in the sitting room, decorating. Molly had brought Arthur "home" a few hours ago and everyone was having fun trimming the tree and decking the walls with the popcorn strings and other decorations. Soon Molly brought out a flat golden platter that had many scorch marks on it. She placed it beside the tree and called for everyone's attention.

Molly began by placing and lighting two candles for her twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian. Arthur lit a candle for his mother. Most of the Weasley boys took their turn before Molly turned to Sirius. "How many candles, Sirius?"

"Just one," he answered looking at Harry. He took the candle and lit it. "For Marlene," he said simply.

"Remus?" Molly asked.

"Two, please," Remus answered. He lit the two candles for his own parents.

"Ginny?" Molly smiled at her daughter.

"One, mum," Ginny answered. She placed the candle on the platter, taking a deep breath. "For Cedric," she said as she lit the candle.

"Two, Harry dear?" Molly asked.

Harry just nodded, afraid to speak at the moment. His hand shook as he placed the candles. Ginny, seeing him struggle, placed her arm around his waist, giving him a soft smile when he turned to her. She smiled back, softly, knowing this was very difficult for him. His eyes asked the question his mouth could not. Ginny nodded in understanding.

"For James and Lily Potter," Ginny said. She could tell Harry was too emotional to speak. They lit the candles together and stepped back. Harry surprised everyone when he pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Molly and Arthur shared a knowing smile as they looked on. Ron looked like he was imitating a fish, he was so confused. Fred and George looked at Harry and Ginny with an evil smirk that was wiped away by the glare from Ginny. The twins paled and raised their hands slightly in surrender.

"Potters and redheads," Sirius whispered to Remus, who had a knowing smirk. Sirius walked over, draping an arm on Harry and Ginny as Molly started to sing carols. Sirius winked at a blushing Harry. Ginny giggled shyly as her face flushed.

* * *

"I tell ya, Hermione, it was bloody weird!" Ron half shouted. "And they're off somewhere right now talking or who knows what!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione smiled. "Harry would never hurt Ginny. Besides, Harry likes Cho, and Ginny is over Harry. They are probably just talking to become better friends." She paused, then swatted his arm. "And watch your language!"

"You didn't see them, Hermione," whined Ron. "Harry was trying to lite his candles and was all emotional. I get that, because it was for his parents, but for Ginny to walk up, put her arm _around_ him, and take his _hand_ help him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ron, you need to open your eyes," Hermione stated. "Ginny was helping a friend in need."

"But then Harry _hugged_ her and _kissed_ her on the cheek," Ron continued. "It was shocking! And _no one_ said a _word_ about it!" Hermione rolled her eyes again but didn't have the chance to reply as Harry and Ginny entered the room.

Hermione could tell they had been laughing. They both had a rosy look to their cheeks. Hermione met Ginny's eyes, there was a hopeful look there and a joyous smile graced her face. Hermione gave her a knowing smile in return. She looked at Harry but he had turned very serious. Harry sat down next to Ginny, leaning on his knees as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Ginny strangely, as she squeaked a little. She smiled, blushing a little.

"I thought you ought to know why you guys came here, and how I knew your dad was in trouble," Harry said slowly.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, obliviously.

"I saw the attack," Harry said quietly. "I…I didn't just see it."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione inquired with a quizzical look.

"I…I was…the snake," Harry almost whispered. "I think Voldemort possessed me for a while."

"I doubt it," Ginny frowned. Harry turned to her looking confused. "What? Am I not allowed to be in this discussion?"

"It's not that," Harry frowned. "I asked you here because I want you here. I'm just wondering how…"

"How _what_?" Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "How _I'd_ know if someone was _possessed _or not?"

"Um…well, yeah," Harry admitted.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny yelled, slapping the back of his head as she stood. Ginny leaned in only a short distance from Harry's face. "_Don't_ you tell me you _forgot_ my first year," she growled. "_Don't you sit there _and say you _may_ have been _possessed_ without checking with _someone_ who _has_ been! And _don't you dare_ sit there and give me any excuses as to why you think you were, because you _did not_ wake up anywhere else not knowing how you _got there_! You _do not_ have memory gaps of not knowing _what you did_!"

"Ginny, that's not fair," Hermione tried to say calmly.

"_Shut it, Hermione_!" Ginny spat. "Did you, any _one_ of you, think of _me_ during my second year? _No, you didn't_!" Ginny growled in frustration and started for the door.

"Ginny, wait! I…" Harry started.

"_No_! You wait, Potter! Time and time and again you three have forgotten about me!" Ginny snarled. "So, you know what? _Keep on forgetting_!" Ginny yanked open the door, slamming it behind her as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: as per rules and regs, this chapter was insired by _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavgne. Don't own song or HP.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Christmas Confessions**

Ginny stormed out of the room that was occupied by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her temper was on slow broil as she stalked down the hall. She couldn't believe Harry had forgotten her first year. It was like the last day and a half hadn't even happened. Harry had spent most of his time with Ginny, not Ron and Hermione. Ginny had thought that maybe this would be the turning point for her to actually get together with Harry, but as soon as Hermione had mentioned Cho, Harry had become more reserved. The only thing that made her think twice was the fact Harry had spent the last hour with her and not them.

Ginny was hurt and confused, not to mention angry. How could he be so insensitive? The more Ginny thought about it the angrier she became. She needed to be alone for a bit and cool off before she went back to that room and hexed all three of them. She saw Sirius coming up the stairs but was in no mood to care. She just wanted to get as far away from the trio as possible.

"Hey there, Red," Sirius said cheerfully as Ginny walked by him.

"Sod off!" Ginny snarled. Sirius stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at her as Ginny continued to walk by.

"Was it something I said? Or did?" Sirius asked carefully, knowing Ginny's temper was like her mother's. He had to tread very carefully or he would end up getting himself hexed. Ginny stopped and slowly turned around to face him. The look on her face and in her eyes made all the blood drain from his face. Ginny saw his face pale and took a deep breath. She didn't want to take her anger out on someone who didn't deserve it.

"Sorry, not mad at you," Ginny managed through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's good," Sirius said with a sigh of relief. "Then, who has garnered your ire? If you don't mind my asking?" he added quickly as Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Your godson!" Ginny spat as she turned to leave.

"My…Whoa, hey," Sirius called quickly, going after her. "Need an ear to vent to?" he asked as he pulled even with her.

"Why?! You'll just take his side!" Ginny growled.

"If he's in the wrong, I'll box his ears for you. If not," Sirius paused with a gulp. "You can hex me for butting in," he grinned. Ginny stopped and stared at him. "It wouldn't hurt to at least talk about it, right?"

"Fine!" Ginny huffed. She glanced around the hallway, lingering in the direction she had come from. "Just not here."

"Well, then, follow me, my young fiery lass," Sirius said, leading her down to the library on the floor below them.

Sirius ushered her inside, then closed the door behind them. He pulled his wand as he glanced at Ginny. He turned and locked the door and placed privacy charms around the room. Ginny stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, then," Sirius said as he turned back to her. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Your godson is a forgetful git, for one thing!" Ginny said, crossing her arms as she leaned on one of the tables.

"Gets that from James," Sirius chuckled. Ginny frowned at him. "No, really he does," he added seeing the look on her face. Ginny just stared at him, waiting for an explanation or getting cross at his interruption. Sirius decided it was the latter. "Now, having dealt with a fiery redhead before, there has to be more to it than that," he added, going out on a limb.

"Oh, yes, there's more!" Ginny grumped. "Her name is Cho Chang," Ginny spat the name with more venom than Sirius had ever heard.

"Oh, boy," Sirius said quietly. He knew that name. He had overheard Hermione and Harry discussing her on more than one occasion. Sirius, however, felt it was nothing more than a passing infatuation, given the Potter bloodline's propensity for falling for redheads. He knew he had to tread carefully on that subject. "We'll…uh…come back to that one. Tell me what Harry forgot."

"Oh, just my first year at Hogwarts," Ginny growled. "How _I_ was possessed by Tom for the _whole year_. How it was _me_ he had to save from the Chamber. Forgot _I_ existed the entire next year. _Never once_ asked _me_ if _I_ believed him last year about that _stupid Tournament_! Forgot that _I_ would have dropped _everything_ to go to the Yule Ball with _him_ if Neville hadn't asked me first!" she stopped with a choked sob and spun around away from Sirius.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked a little confused. "Michael something?" He saw Ginny's posture stiffen and knew there was a big issue. More than what she was saying.

"Not anymore," she laughed bitterly. "He couldn't handle Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch. He even said _girls_ have no business playing Quidditch!" Ginny turned and gave him a fake smile, that reminded him of Lily when she chose to kill someone with politeness. "Even though _Cho_ is _their _Seeker!"

"Aw," Sirius comprehended. "Backward thinking pureblood."

"Yes," Ginny hissed as she turned her back to him again.

"It's not all about his forgetting, but more his choice in crushes, isn't it?" Sirius guessed. Ginny swung around and glared daggers at him. "I see I've struck a nerve," he said with a raised eyebrow and smiling smugly at her.

"Maybe," Ginny said noncommittedly, but it was lost with the look on her face and in her eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the short-sighted, can't see what's in front of him, thick-headedness he gets from Lily," Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Ginny asked confused. From what she knew of Lily Potter, she had been one of the smartest witches of her time. Hermione would have a hard time measuring up to what Lily Evans Potter had done at Hogwarts.

"James asked her out, from first year until sixth, a total of four hundred and sixty-four times," Sirius said. He held up a hand to stop her from saying anything. "I know. I had to listen to James go on and on about it for years," Sirius sighed.

"You're joking? That many times?" Ginny asked.

"I wish I was," frowned Sirius. "After the fifth time, in first year, mind you, he started making tally marks on a roll of parchment." Ginny giggled. "It got worse as we got older," Sirius sighed, then broke into a wide grin. "I made quite a few galleons off that, though."

"You bet _against_ your _best mate_?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

"Yup," Sirius nodded. "You have to understand, we were immature gits back then, as Lily _loved _pointing out to us every chance she got." Ginny laughed a genuine laugh at that. Sirius smiled fondly, remembering all those old times. "She wanted someone that was going to act their age, and not bully Slytherins, no matter how much they deserved it."

"What changed?" Ginny asked, seeing his look change from fond to sad.

"James' parents getting killed," Sirius answered thickly, looking at his feet to control his emotions. Ginny gasped. She never knew. She had been so absorbed with her crush on Harry that she had never really looked into his family before. "_Tom_, as you call him, went after them because Charlus Potter was the Head of the DMLE."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.

"But," Sirius said with a deep breath. "Harry is _not_ James or Lily," he said sounding like his carefree self again. "You just have to tell Harry how _you_ feel, and what _you_ want from _him_, or he might not know." Ginny started to speak, but Sirius stopped her again. He studied her face for a second or two. There was a telltale blush on her cheeks. "Have you actually told him that you like him? Or has it just been your brothers teasing both of you?"

Ginny didn't answer for a minute as she stared at Sirius. "My brothers," she said, looking down, feeling ashamed of herself.

"That's what I thought," Sirius said, but his tone wasn't teasing or condescending, it was knowing. Ginny looked up at him, and Sirius gave her a warm smile. "If I know one thing about Harry, it's that he hates to hurt people. All you have to do is talk to him. That should take care of his forgetfulness."

"I never thought about that before," Ginny admitted.

"See, all you needed was another perspective," Sirius grinned. "Feel better?"

Ginny nodded. She had some thinking to do. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Anytime," he answered.

* * *

An hour after dinner that night, Ginny knocked on Harry and Ron's open door. They looked up from the game of chess they were playing. Ron looked annoyed at her, Harry looked a little scared as she entered the room.

"Can we talk, Harry?" Ginny asked, not looking at Ron.

"What do you want…?" Ron started in an annoyed voice.

"I wasn't asking you, Ronald!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him. "Hermione's in the library, why don't you go talk to her."

"But…"

"I'm not asking, Ron!" Ginny ground out. Her wand had appeared in her hand. Ron's eyes flicked between her face and her wand and gulped. He all but ran out of the room. Ginny closed the door after he left, and turned back to Harry. Harry looked at her wand, still in her hand and gulped. Ginny gave him an annoyed look as she put her wand away. "I'm not mad enough at you any more to hex you, Harry."

"That's a relief," Harry sighed. "But with how you stormed off earlier, I had to wonder."

"Yeah, well," Ginny sighed as she sat down looking at him. "I was angry at a few things at that point."

"Listen, Ginny, before you start," Harry began. "I want to apologize for not paying attention to you after your first year. I was kinda wrapped up in my own stuff at that time. I know, it's no excuse. And I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. If anyone knows what Tom's like, it's me."

"Well, that's a start, Potter," Ginny nodded.

"There's more?" Harry asked confused.

"Sirius was right! You are a bit thick," laughed Ginny.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, more confused. Ginny laughed more.

"Alright," Ginny breathed. "Let me spell it out for you this way: I like you as more than a friend. I know you've heard it from my brothers for years, but I am admitting to it!" Harry went to speak. "I'm not done. I can't stand your so-called girlfriend! She's a stuck-up, backbiting coward, that bullies those in her House that she sees as inferior to her, like my friend, Luna Lovegood."

"Really?" Harry asked, interested. Ginny was surprised he wasn't getting angry and trying to defend Cho.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "She's vain, shallow, self-centered, and one of the biggest gossips in Hogwarts."

"You don't mince words, do you?" Harry chuckled.

"No," Ginny admitted. "Especially on people like _her_."

"Well, now you have my curiosity piqued," Harry said as he leaned forward, looking her in the eyes. Ginny looked deep into those emeralds he had for eyes and had to breathe slowly or risk getting lost in his gaze. "What is it about me that you like."

"Honestly?" Harry nodded but didn't sit up. Ginny wondered if he was doing that on purpose. She felt the warmth coloring her cheeks but knew she had to push past it. "Your eyes are at the top of my list. Your hair, oh how I…" she stopped before she said too much. "Never mind," she blushed a crimson red turning away quickly.

"My eyes and you want something to do with my hair," Harry smiled. "Is that all?"

"No, that's just the start," Ginny said, clearing her dry throat before turning back to him. "I know how generous you are. How, if my parents would let you, that you'd buy at least Ron and I anything we needed or wanted for school."

"True," Harry confirmed. "Continue."

"I could go on and on, but I want to know something, on this line of thinking," Ginny frowned, suddenly. "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking when you started liking _her_?"

"I…" Harry stopped. He had never really considered what he liked about Cho.

"Did you even know anything about her before that?" Ginny asked. She was onto something, she could feel it.

"No," Harry said quietly, looking at his hands. As Harry looked down, something glinted in his left eye.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said hurriedly. Harry looked up and was startled to see how close Ginny was to him. "Look right here," Ginny said, pointing to her chin. Then she saw it. Her eyes widened. A small tag was sitting just under his left eyelid. "Stay right there," she growled the order. "I'll be right back."

Ginny hurried out of the room, looking for Sirius. She found him right away as he climbed into view on the stairs. She didn't speak, she just grabbed him and pulled him toward Harry's room.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Sirius asked confused.

"I need your help," she answered simply.

"Hey, Pads," Harry said as they entered.

"Hey, Prongslet."

"Ginny, what…?" Harry started.

"You hush," Ginny ordered, leaving no room for argument. "Sirius, stand here and look under his left eyelid," Ginny said pulling Sirius in front of Harry.

Sirius did, then suddenly pulled his wand. "Hey, what…" Harry said again.

"Hush," they both told him.

Sirius waved his wand over Harry's eye in a strange pattern. Suddenly, Harry felt like he had an eyelash in his eye. Just as suddenly, he felt it being removed and flinched a little. As Sirius stood, Harry rubbed his eye.

"A love potion tag?" Sirius said confused. "How'd that get there?"

"Let's not forget, when?" Ginny said. "But I bet I know who!" she growled.

Harry looked up at Ginny then. Strangely, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Harry was blushing a little, the way James had the first time he had seen Lily. Sirius turned to Ginny, who was smiling and blushing. Sirius looked back and forth again feeling awkward.

"I'll just be going now," Sirius said as he backed up with a grin.

"Thanks, Sirius," called Ginny, but she didn't turn from Harry.

"No worries," he grinned more as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Now, back to the subject at hand," Ginny said. "Let's see; your eyes, your hair, your generousness," she paused. "Oh! And let's not forget saving my life, and dad's."

"Wait. What was that?" Harry asked, pointing to his eye.

"Love potion tag," Ginny said. "Releases a slow dose so you get infatuated with someone and it will last about a year before it needs to be replaced."

"Hm. Wonder who put it there?" Harry said thoughtfully. He shrugged. "Oh, well. It's gone now." There was a silence for a time, both just staring into the other's eyes. "I have no idea why I've never seen it before," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"What's that, Harry?" Ginny asked dreamily. She could feel herself getting lost in his eyes, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"How beautiful and gorgeous you are," Harry answered. Ginny blinked, coming back to her senses. "And I think I know what the hair thing is," he grinned.

"Well, thank you," Ginny smiled and blushed. Then what he said registered in her brain. Had he really just said that?

"Come here," Harry said holding his hand out. Ginny took it without any hesitation. Harry pulled her to him as he stood. "Is your hair thing anything like this?" he asked as he stroked his fingers through her silky, fiery mane.

"Yes," she squeaked, but she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Harry stopped and looked her in the eyes again.

"What else did you want to say?" Harry asked.

"I think you need a girlfriend that cares about you, not your vault," Ginny said.

"Okay, what else?" Harry smiled.

"I think about you constantly. I have since I met you at Kings Cross your first year," Ginny admitted. "You and your gorgeous eyes," she said looking away.

"What if I told you, I've liked you since then, too?" Harry asked. Ginny's head shot up, eyes wide, mouth agape. "I just wasn't sure how to talk to you, or even get to know you."

Ginny blinked. "You mean…" Ginny swallowed. "I wasn't wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Tom, the diary Tom, kept saying you would never feel like that about me," Ginny said. "You did and do have more than friendship feelings…for me?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I think that tag was interfering with my feelings for you," Harry said. He reached out and took her hand in his. "So, any suggestions?" he asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think you need a new girlfriend," Ginny said with a hitch in her voice.

"Any candidates?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well, there's Luna," Ginny said, teasing him a little.

"I don't like blondes," Harry answered, he could see the teasing in her eyes and decided to play along for the moment.

"Hermione?"

"Ew! No, that's like you and one of your brothers hooking up," Harry shuddered.

"Hm. Parvati?"

"You're joking right?" Harry asked. "Does Yule Ball disaster mean anything to you?"

"Well, tell me what you like," Ginny said with a sly smile.

"Redheads," Harry answered.

"Susan Bones."

"Uh, no. Personality of a dead fish," Harry said.

"Well, if you swing that way, there's always Ron," Ginny smiled impishly.

"No, to both," said Harry with a frown.

"Oh, well," Ginny said, looking thoughtful. "That does narrow it down."

"I have a suggestion," Harry smiled.

"Oh? Who?" Ginny asked leaning in slightly.

Harry called on all his Gryffindor courage and pulled Ginny even closer. "You," He said as he kissed her softly. When Ginny pulled back, she had a wide smile on her face.

"I'd love to," she said as she pulled Harry into another kiss, burying her hands in his hair. They didn't hear the door open or see Hermione stop in shock.

"Oi! Hermione, why are you stopping?" asked a clueless Ron, as he almost ran into her. He looked at Hermione as she stared at something. Ron turned to see what it was. His ears started turning red from what he saw. "Oi! That's…That's…my sister, Potter!"

Harry and Ginny finally pulled apart and looked at the angry Ron and shocked Hermione. Harry smiled impishly at Ginny. "So, it is, Weasley!"

"Go away!" Ginny said. "Can't you see I'm trying to snog my boyfriend senseless?"

"You're…you're _WHAT_?!" Ron said totally shocked. Hermione's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. Sirius appeared at the door, looked at Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny holding each other. He grinned.

"Come on, you two," Sirius said pulling Ron and Hermione out of the room. "Leave the lovebirds in peace," he said as he turned to Harry and Ginny winking at them as he closed the door.

"Now then. Where were we?" Ginny asked as she pulled Harry in for another kiss.

* * *

Harry waited by Ginny and Hermione's door the next morning. He had woken up after a very restful sleep for the first time in quite a long time. He felt rested and ready to face the day. Ginny smiled widely as she opened the door seeing Harry waiting for her. She crossed the hall into his waiting arms. No words were spoken as they leaned into each other, letting their kiss greet the other.

"Do you want to…" Hermione stopped as she looked at Harry and Ginny lost in another kiss. "Never mind," she smirked as they parted, turning toward her. "You found him."

"I most certainly did," Ginny smiled. She turned back to Harry. "Good morning."

"Very good morning," Harry grinned. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you two downstairs," Hermione chuckled.

"We're coming, Hermione," Ginny said taking Harry's hand.

When they reached the kitchen, Molly was placing platters of food on the table. Arthur, Fred, and George were on one side of the table, Sirius and Remus on the other. Molly smiled brightly as the teens sat down. She noticed Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands, she shared a knowing smile with Arthur. He nodded, his face beaming. Sirius and Remus had a look that said they knew it would happen. Fred and George grinned but made no commented.

Ron came stumbling in a few minutes later, just as Harry and Ginny shared a quick kiss.

"I just want to know one thing, Harry," Ron said sitting across from him. "When did this happen?"

"What are you on about, Ron?" Harry asked.

"You and my sister," Ron huffed. "What else would I be asking you about?"

"I am sitting right here, Ron," Ginny frowned.

"It started for both of us on the Platform before first year," Harry replied slipping his arm around Ginny. She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "It's been stewing since then."

"If you couldn't see this coming," George began.

"You're as blind as Moody's bad eye!" Fred laughed.

"Or your as thick as Crabbe and Goyle are wide," Ginny added.

"Or as unthinking as the troll," Hermione piped in with a smirk.

"Or as barmy as Hagrid is tall," Harry smirked.

"Why me?" Ron grumbled as his head hit the table. Sirius and Remus were laugh so hard they had to hold the other up.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall greeted them as the walked into the sitting room. She raised an eyebrow to their intertwined hands. "Mr. Black," she nodded as Sirius followed them in.

"Professor," all three replied.

"What is it I can do for you today? I assume this has something to do with school," the stern professor asked.

"It does, Minnie," Sirius fought to keep a straight face as McGonagall's lips disappeared in a tight pinched look.

"Mr. Black, I have told time and again, do not call me that!" McGonagall snapped.

"Now, now, don't raise your hackles just yet," Sirius mock frowned. "At least not until you see this," he extended the tag in his left hand.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Where did this come from?" she demanded.

"My left eye, Professor," answered Harry calmly. "There's only a handful of times it could have been placed."

"And only one suspect," Ginny added.

"Miss Weasley, this is a very serious accusation," McGonagall warned.

"I know, ma'am, but there has only been three girls Harry has been close enough to for that to be placed," Ginny answered. "And two of those girls are here in this house."

"Alright, I understand, Miss Weasley. Who are the three girls?"

"Hermione, Cho Chang, and myself," Ginny answered. "I was the one who found it. And I don't see Hermione ever doing that to Harry."

"I see," McGonagall lamented. "Mr. Potter?"

"She right, Professor," nodded Harry. "Ginny found it. Hermione has no motive, plus we've been friends since first year. And, with Ginny's help, I realized it was out of the blue that I started liking Cho. Even if I knew nothing about her."

"I see," McGonagall said quietly. "And when did this start?"

"We've narrowed it down to two times last year," Harry answered. "I bumped into her at the World Cup and again on the train before last year."

"The trick is proving it," Sirius added.

McGonagall looked at him in surprise. "Why, Mr. Black, you're growing up."

"Maybe. Still have some wild days ahead of me, Minnie," Sirius smiled.

McGonagall sighed, shaking her head. She turned back to Harry and Ginny. "I will make some quiet inquiries into this, Mr. Potter. These items are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts. If it was Miss Chang, as Miss Weasley suggests, she will be punished. I assure you, I will get to the button of this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Charming Valentine**

Harry waited patiently as Charms class ended. He needed to speak with Professor Flitwick about a Charm. It was all in preparation for his Valentine's Day surprise for Ginny. He told Ron and Hermione to go ahead of him. Ron had grumbled about it, but Hermione pulled him out with her. Not that long ago, he would have been angry with Ron for questioning him. But ever since Harry and Ginny had started dating over Christmas, for some reason, he felt calmer. He was less likely to lose his temper and bite someone's head off. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of his elaborate plans for the day as he waited for the classroom to empty.

Valentine's Day was that coming Saturday, just two days away, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. But that was not all he had planned thanks to a little chat with Sirius over the mirror Sirius had given him over Christmas. From there, Harry had put together what he thought was a great plan, with a little help from Dobby and Winky. It was all coming together if he could just get the Charm he needed.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick asked kindly in his squeaky voice.

"I hope so, sir," Harry answered as he approached the Charms professor's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Flitwick smiled.

"Sir, I was wondering how the candles in the Great Hall stay up? Surely, it's more then _Wingardium Leviosa_?" Harry asked.

"A little," the professor confirmed. "May I ask why you are suddenly interested in the candles?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's…er…for a date night, sir," Harry blushed.

"Ah, I see," Flitwick chuckled. "And who might the lucky lady be?"

"Professor?" Harry asked confused.

Flitwick laughed with jolly sound. "You see, Mr. Potter, we teachers have a betting pool on certain students. You happen to be one of them."

"I…er…" Harry stammered.

"Please, Mr. Potter, I have twenty galleons on your pool," Flitwick grinned in a way that reminded Harry of a Goblin. Harry mumbled a name. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Harry sighed. "Ginny Weasley," he said a little louder.

"Slytherin shorts," Flitwick complained. Harry looked taken aback. "Minerva and her inside information," he grumbled.

"Uh…Professor?"

"Oh, yes…Sorry, Mr. Potter," Flitwick smiled again. "The Charm is, for a single night, _Wingardium Leviosa Suspendat_."

"Thank you, sir," Harry smiled. "And sorry to have cost you so much."

"Oh, not to worry, I have others to win it back," Flitwick chuckled. "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Off you go then."

Harry left hurriedly, looking at his watch. He had just enough time to start on the decorations before dinner. He just had to come up with an excuse for Ron and Hermione.

Harry had to make several excuses to his two best friends over the course of the next two days. Anytime he had enough free time on his own, when he wouldn't be with Ginny, he was in the Room of Requirement setting up for their date. It was finally coming together, very nicely. On Friday afternoon, he did a mental checklist to make sure everything was ready. The candles were ready, the flowers were ready, the table was in place. He knew Dobby and Winky wouldn't let him down. The Room was ready. After a bit of research, Harry had found the time-delay activation charm, without having to ask Hermione or Professor Flitwick, again. Harry took a deep breath, casting both spells. "_Wingardium Leviosa Suspendat! Mora Temporis!_" Everything glowed a reddish purple, just like it was supposed to. Harry smiled, the room was ready.

The next morning Harry waited for Ginny in the Common Room, smiling to himself. Dobby and Winky had come by his dorm that morning for approval on their selections for later. The two House-elves did not disappoint! They had even gone above and beyond what he had asked for. Ginny was definitely in for a great night. A noise from the girl's stairs drew his attention.

Hermione and Ginny were coming down the stairs giggling. Harry's smile widened as he saw Ginny. Her tight red jeans were one of his favorites to see her in. She wore a form-fitting white knit sweater over a light red shirt. Muggle clothes always looked great on Ginny, in his opinion.

"Morning, love," Harry said before giving Ginny a hug. "Happy Valentine's."

"Morning, love," Ginny smiled. "Happy Valentine's," she said huskily, before wrapping her arms around him, kissing him very soundly.

"Oi! Do you have to do that here?" Ron complained.

"Would you like us to get a room, Ronald?" asked an unapologetic Ginny.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed in horror. "I haven't even eaten yet!" Ron grumbled and started for the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny laughed at his discomfort. Hermione rolled her eyes, but still looked miffed.

Just as they sat down in the Great Hall, the screech of the morning post was heard overhead. Harry glanced up seeing Hedwig coming with her special delivery. Ginny startled as Hedwig gently dropped the bundle of a dozen red roses in front of her.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny cooed as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"There's more to come," Harry whispered cryptically to her.

"More?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You'll see," Harry smiled. Hermione shot them an approving smile over her goblet. Ron was too busy eating to even notice.

A short time later, Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the streets of Hogsmeade. They passed by other couples walking around the little Wizarding village. As they approached Gladrags, Ginny looked at Harry confused.

"Why are we going to Gladrags?"

"Because you'll want something nice to change into for later," Harry grinned.

"Change into…for later?" asked a thoroughly befuddled Ginny. Harry just smiled as he held the door for her. "Harry, what have you got up your sleeve?"

"My arm."

"Prat!" Ginny swatted his arm playfully.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," Harry warned. "So, go pick out a nice dress. Not ball nice, just…nice."

"Like a cocktail, or casual evening gown?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, like that," Harry nodded. Ginny sighed. "And don't let me see it. I'll settle the tab after it's wrapped up."

"Harry…" Ginny started.

"Gin, it's for something I have planned. Just…just do it for me, please," Harry gave her a pleading look.

"Fine," Ginny huffed lightly. "But it better be worth it!"

"It will be, trust me."

"Oh, alright," Ginny sighed again, placing a kiss on his cheek before moving off to look for a dress.

After Harry paid for the dress, ignoring the strange look the cashier gave him, he and Ginny went to lunch at the Three Broomsticks. They saw Ron and Hermione at another table with Luna and Neville. Ginny smiled and waved at Luna, who gave her a wide grin in return. Harry and Ginny chatted about unimportant things as they ate. Although, Harry did tell her about the teachers' betting pool on student couples. Ginny almost choked on her butterbeer when Harry told her Flitwick's reaction to being told they were together. They then had fun speculating on which teacher picked what couples, that ended in a fit of giggles. Soon after, they walked back to the castle slowly, arm around the other.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Harry," Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"But it's not over yet," Harry grinned. "The dress, remember?"

"Well, you did say that was for tonight," Ginny answered. "There is a difference."

"Yes, there is," Harry said as he stopped, pulling Ginny into a hug. He inhaled deeply. "Mmm, I love the smell of your hair."

"Well, I would let you smell it more, but it's cold out here," Ginny smiled up at him.

"Here, let me warm you up a bit," Harry said as he leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Time seemed to stand still as they lost themselves in the other.

"Oi! Potter!"

"Could you not wait for a broom cupboard?"

Harry and Ginny looked up as the twins were pulling even with them. Angelina swatted Fred's arm, and Alicia punched George's.

"Leave your sister and Harry alone, you two," Angelina complained.

"Unless you two don't want to do that for a month, starting tonight," Alicia warned.

"Just some teasing," Fred began.

"We would never get upset," George continued.

"With young Potter…"

"And our dear sister's…"

"Happy coupling," they said together.

"That's a good idea," Ginny smiled smugly at her brothers, reaching for her wand.

"Whoa," Fred said backing up.

"Hey," George followed his twin.

"We know better," Fred said in surrender.

"Unlike Ron," George squeaked. Angelina and Alicia were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Would you like to join us, ladies?" Ginny offered. "I'm sure I can keep these two gits in line."

"Let's," the girls answered.

"You two can walk back there," Ginny said. "Or…" she left the threat open. Fred and George sagged and nodded.

Harry and Ginny parted, after they arrived back in the Common Room, to get ready for Harry's real surprise. Ginny was still confused about not going to dinner with everyone else, and why Harry had asked her to change into the dress she had picked out earlier. She trusted Harry, but the suspense was killing her. Harry, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. His hands shook slightly as he placed his gift for Ginny in his pocket. He took a breath and headed down to the Common Room.

The Common Room was deserted because everyone was at dinner. Harry leaned on the back of one the squishy armchairs, waiting for Ginny to come down. He didn't have to wait very long, within five minutes he heard someone moving on the girls' side of the dorms. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Ginny descended the stairs.

Ginny had chosen a navy-blue velvet V-neck cocktail dress that ended just above her knees. She put on just a hint of make-up to enhance her already beautiful features. Her gorgeous red hair was pulled back in a French twist. To Harry, he had never seen her look so beautiful before. He was speechless. He was sure he was about to drool, but he was entranced by the angel walking toward him with an alluring smile. Ginny's smile was both flattered and smug at the same time.

"Hello, to you, too, Mr. Potter," Ginny giggled, closing his mouth with a finger.

"You look… absolutely… stunning," Harry stammered.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled. Her eyes roved over Harry, taking in his appearance in black slacks and a blue button-down shirt. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you, milady," Harry said, finally recovering. He took her hand, bowed, lightly kissing the back. Ginny giggled. Harry offered his arm as he stood. "Shall we?"

"But, of course," Ginny giggled as she took the proffered arm. "Do I get to know where we're going now?"

"No," Harry smiled. "You'll see." Ginny frowned slightly as she rolled her eyes.

They left Gryffindor Tower making their way to the stairs leading up. Ginny gave him a confused look as they started ascending. Harry only gave her a mischievous grin in return. They walked the corridors arm in arm. Ginny started to realize where he was taking her and had to grin. She knew if Harry had gone to all of the trouble, he would do just about anything for her. Just that thought made her smile.

Ginny didn't question him as Harry let go of her arm to Open the Room of Requirement for them. Harry held the door open for her as they entered. Ginny gasped as she looked around. Floating in the air were many candles lighting the Room in a soft glow. Scattered throughout the candles were dozens of red roses and white lilies. The Room had taken the appearance of a balcony overlooking the sea at sunset. A small table set for two sat in the center, with a good view of both the sea and the sunset.

"Harry…how…when…?" Ginny asked breathlessly. "It's gorgeous! That's got to be more than just _Wingardium Leviosa_?"

"A bit," Harry admitted.

"You did all of this for me?" Ginny smiled softly.

Harry nodded. "You really like it?" he smiled.

"I love it," Ginny hugged him tightly. She pulled back just enough to kiss him, quite soundly. They were both panting hard when they finally broke the embrace.

"Shall we eat?" Harry smiled. He led Ginny over to the table, pulling her chair out before sitting at the other place setting.

Ginny was surprised to see Dobby appear with small menus for them. After they had ordered their meals, they sat talking about their favorite parts of the day. Dobby served their food within ten minutes. He bowed to both of them, wish them to enjoy their meal before disappearing again. Harry and Ginny chatted lightly as they ate slowly, in no real rush for anything to end their great day yet. Finally, as they finished dessert, Harry knew it was the perfect time for his real gift.

Harry nervously reached into his pocket pulling his gift out. He placed it on the table in front of Ginny as their plates vanished. She looked at the rectangular black box, then at Harry.

"What's this, Harry?" she asked

"That is your real gift," Harry smiled. "Everything else today has been to lead up to this."

"Harry," Ginny said slowly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He motioned for her to open it. "But I couldn't…" Harry placed a finger on her lips.

"I don't need a gift from you," Harry stated. "Just you being with me is enough."

"You're my very own prince charming," she said. Harry smiled and nodded at the box again. Ginny opened it, gasping as she lifted the lid. "Oh, Harry! It's beautiful." Ginny smiled softly as she ran her finger over the stylized "G" on the top of the heart-shaped locket. She gently opened it, seeing an image of Harry on the left, and an image of them both on the right. "Thank you. Help me put it on?"

"Of course," Harry smiled. He stood, taking the locket from her. Harry gently slid it around her neck, clasping the catch. As soon as his hands were off the necklace, Ginny spun around kissing him again. Again, they were panting for air when the broke. Harry snapped his fingers. Soft, slow music started to play from somewhere. "May I have this dance, my lovely Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, you may," Ginny smiled.

Harry and Ginny danced slowly and close for the rest of their evening. Occasionally, they would look at each other, smile, and end up kissing for long periods of time. A beeping sound called for attention. Harry told Ginny he had set an alarm so they could be back just at curfew. Ginny smiled and nodded. They left the Room of Requirement heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

They made it back and in just as curfew hit. Harry smiled at his timing. He escorted Ginny over to the girls' stairs amid silent stares from several people in the Common Room. They ignored all of them as they said "goodnight" at the foot. Harry and Ginny kissed quite passionately before parting. Ginny smiled and waved to Harry as she started up. Harry watched until Ginny disappeared with a smile plastered on his face. He walked up to his own dorm without even a word to stunned Ron and grinning Hermione.

"Where have they been?" asked Ron.

"None of your business, Ron," Hermione answered with a deep frown, knowing what he was going say about where the couple had been.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron frowned. Hermione huffed as he frowned. "She is my sister."

"And Harry is supposed to be your best friend!" Hermione angrily half-shouted. "And they happen to be their own people and dating!"

"What are you on about, Hermione?" Ron asked rather cluelessly.

"Oh, grow up, Ron!" Hermione huffed as she stood. She started for the stairs, but stopped. "So, which is it, Ron? Are you after Harry? Because I know does not go for blokes. Are do you see yourself as Ginny's keeper? Or are you one of those sick and twist people in love with your own sibling? Because I can tell you right now, Ginny is spoken for!"

Hermione didn't wait for Ron to reply, she turned on her heel, marching up the stairs. Ron sat with his mouth open in the silent Common Room.

* * *

Harry kept smiling as he changed for bed and crawled in. And that was the end of the most remarkable day he had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Make Your Own Luck**

"Sirius Black," Harry called into his mirror.

Within a few seconds, the smiling face of his godfather appeared in the two-way mirror Sirius had given him and Ginny for Christmas. Sirius looked over Harry's shoulder seeing red hair, broke into an even bigger grin.

"Hey, Prongslet. Hi, Red," he called back.

"Hi, Pads," Ginny smiled as she nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"You're making this difficult, love," Harry grinned at her.

"That's my job," Ginny joked, giving him an innocent look. Harry rolled his eyes, but was smiling. Sirius was laughing so much his image had disappeared, but they could still hear his barking laugh.

"I'll remember that next time you have homework, and I want to snog," Harry told her.

"Um, promises, promises," Ginny purred kissing his cheek. Harry smiled impishly as he captured Ginny's lips in a searing kiss. When Harry pulled back, Ginny had the goofy grin Harry usually had after kissing her.

"Anyway, Pads, we have a slight problem," Harry turned back to the mirror. Sirius raised his eyebrows, still trying not to laugh at Harry and Ginny's antics. "Our grades are slipping in Potions because Snape is being a huge git lately."

"Nothing new there," Sirius frowned.

"When is he not, love?" Ginny asked. "But he has been worse lately."

"Alright, let me talk to Moony and see if we can't come up with something to help you two," Sirius nodded. "In the meantime, I'll let you two get back to each other," he grinned wiggling his eyebrows before his barking laugh faded as he broke the connection.

* * *

Harry and Ginny moved silently through the halls of the Dungeons. It was late at night on a Saturday, almost Sunday morning. They were huddled close under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, checking the Marauder's Map, periodically as they walked the empty halls. There was no one in the area, but they still were being cautious. They moved to the next alcove a hundred meters from the last. It was slow and tedious, but necessary. If they were caught, the new "Headmistress" Dolores J. Umbridge would have both of them expelled. That was the last thing either of them needed.

Harry checked the Map again, nodding for Ginny to make the next to last hop to the Potions classroom. When they stopped again, Ginny waited for Harry to give her the signal to continue. Ginny looked back at Harry. He was watching the map intently. He shook his head, pulling Ginny closer, dousing his wand. They waited. They watched as a mumbling Severus Snape passed the shadowy alcove that they were hiding in.

"Of all the times of day to get called," they heard Snape as he came closer. "This better be good! The Weasley twin nitwits and that brat Potter aren't the only ones wanting that toad gone! The worthless witch. I can't believe I'm agreeing with those three ingrates!"

Harry and Ginny tried not to snicker too loudly. Whatever Umbridge wanted with Snape fit their plans perfectly. Snape was out of his office, and they wouldn't have to provide a reason for him to leave. Harry lit his wand again, checking the Map. He nodded to Ginny to make the last slow walk to the Potions' Master's office. They stopped by the door, Ginny taking the map. Harry performed a quick scan on the door to check for any traps or alarms. Finding none, they cautiously entered the empty office.

Once inside, Harry cast _Muffliato_ on the door. Sirius had taught him that handy spell over Easter. Ginny went to the fireplace, checking the Floo Network connection. Finding it active, she tossed in some floo powder. She stuck her head in the green flames quickly, then backed out. Seconds later, Sirius Black stepped out of the grate with a huge smile on his face, holding a small bag. He quickly double checked the _Muffliato_ Harry had cast. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Hello, there, Red," Sirius greeted Ginny with a hug.

"Hi, Pads," Ginny smiled.

"Prongslet!"

"Hi, Sirius," Harry smiled, greeting his godfather with a hug.

"So, I got your message, and thought for ages on what to do to help you," Sirius stated, holding up the bag. "I had the Goblins fetch these from your Family Vault."

"Family Vault?" Harry asked confused.

"Dumbledore didn't want you to be told about it until you're of age and could have access to it," Sirius explained. "Which, legally, at the moment, I control, not him."

"What'd you bring us?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, something very special," Sirius answered breaking into an even wider grin. Setting the bag down, he pulled out two slightly aged books. "These…these were your mum's."

"Really?" Harry asked almost hungrily. Sirius nodded, handing them each a Potions book.

"Your mum made all kinds of notations in her books. Always said it would be handy in the future," Sirius said with a deep breath, looking a little forlornly at the books. "Somehow, I'm not sure this is what she meant." He paused shaking off the faraway look he had just had. "But, I'm quite sure she would have given these to you anyway."

"Thank you," Harry said thickly as he ran his fingers over the writing inside the cover. He looked at the soft swirls of his mother's handwriting, treasuring every detail. Ginny placed her arm around him, giving him a squeeze. He smiled at her, softly. She held up the book Sirius had given her, so Harry could look at it.

"When the year's over, I'll give this back to you," Ginny promised, quietly.

"And I'll let you use this one next year," Harry promised with a thick voice.

"I'll get her other books from the Vault, and get them to you both for next year," Sirius promised.

"Thanks, Sirius," Ginny replied, touched. Harry could only manage a small grin and a nod.

"Well, now," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "Shall we see what old Snivillis has in his made cupboard."

"Why?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know," Sirius intoned. "Something for a little fun." Ginny frowned at his back.

Sirius opened the door to the cupboard and started rifling through the bottles on the shelves. "Let's see, Elixir of Euphoria, no, that's a bad image," Sirius mumbled, shaking his head. "Draught of Living Death, possibilities, but no. Amortentia, no! You two definitely don't need that one!"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Love Potion," Ginny answered bitterly, remembering the Love Potion tag they had found in Harry's eye over Christmas.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Your hair is the only Love Potion I need," he smiled as he took Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled back, kissing his cheek.

"And don't you forget it, Potter," Ginny said pulling Harry into a hug, putting her hair under his nose. Harry inhaled deeply, savoring the scent.

"I rest my case," Sirius said rolling his eyes at them. "Potters and their redheads," sighed Sirius with a shake of his head. He turned back to the shelves and continued looking. "Hm, Veritaserum, that will come in handy," he commented putting the bottle in his pocket. "Calming Draught, no, useful during OWLs and NEWTs, but no. Pepperup, no, don't need a more awake Snivillis. Confundus Concoction, maybe. But not sure that would do much."

"What exactly are you looking for, Sirius?" asked Ginny.

"Not sure yet," he shrugged. "I'll know when I find it."

"Really?" groaned Ginny.

"Yep," smiled Sirius.

Sirius continued to look through the shelves. Harry checked the Map every once in a while, to make sure Snape was not on his way back. Ginny and Harry talked quietly, while Sirius mumbled on about the bottles as he looked through them. It was an impressive list of Potions, with many different uses.

"Oh, here we go!" exclaimed a very excited Sirius. "Felix Felicis! Now _that_ is more like it!"

"What in Merlin's name is that?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, this is like liquid gold," replied Sirius. "It's also known as Liquid Luck."

"Er…what?" Harry asked confused.

"Liquid Luck," answered Sirius. "It's insanely hard to brew. You won't cover it until next year, but if you drink it good luck follows you. At least, until it wears off. Bit addictive, really. And if taken too often, it turns into a poison. Banned in Quidditch, and most other sports."

"You're saying, you drink that and you get really lucky?" Harry asked, smiling at Ginny wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny frowned and swatted him.

"Prat!" Ginny then pulled Harry into a hug. "But you don't need that to snog me senseless. You just have to ask," she smirked impishly.

Sirius laughed a barking laugh at their antics as Harry turned red. "There's a bit of a downside to it," Sirius said, finally composing.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"The person taking it gets really giddy and reckless," he answered.

"So, we couldn't tell if you took it, Pads?" asked Harry with a cheeky grin. Ginny fought not to laugh and failed. She had to lean on Harry to stay standing. Harry was laughing just as hard, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, you two are a bundle of laughs," frowned Sirius, rolling his eyes again. "Couldn't tell he was James' son," he mumbled sarcastically. "Oh, well, just a sip and see what comes."

"Wait!" Ginny ordered turning to him. "You want to use that to prank Snape?" she asked with a scowl.

"Well, yeah, that's the…" Sirius began as he turned to look at her, but stopped as he saw Ginny's eyes flash with anger. He gulped. Angry redheads scared the life out of him, after dealing with Lily for so many years, and Ginny was as bad, if not worse than Lily.

"Sirius Orion Black, I _cannot believe you_!" Ginny shouted as she advanced on him. Sirius had a look of fear in his eyes as he backed up until his back was to the shelves.

"You're in for it now, Pads," commented Harry, throwing his hands up. He was not going to get in between an angry Ginny and her 'prey'. He knew better, having seen her in action against her brothers and her wand work in the DA.

"We have been putting up with the toad and that greasy git _all year_! They are bad enough _without _you making it _worse_ on us by being a _prat_ and pranking him! It's bad enough Fred and George are _constantly pranking_ the toad! At least _those_ we can live with without her taking it out on us!" hollered Ginny. "You want to do something? Get Dumbledore back! Find a way to get rid of the Toad! Find a way to help us, _not make things worse_!"

Sirius squirmed under her blazing look. Harry fought not to laugh at his godfather looking so terrified of his girlfriend. He knew if he was too loud Ginny's anger would turn on him, and that was the very last thing he wanted. Harry stuck his hand in his mouth to stifle his laughter before it came out.

"Ginny, I…" Sirius tried again.

"_I don't want to hear it, Sirius_!" Ginny growled. Ginny stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sirius still didn't dare move. Harry had stopped laughing, just by Ginny's words he knew she had a point to make. Ginny opened her eyes again. The blazing look was still there, but it was more under control. "For _once_ in your life, Sirius, _use your head_! With that, you can find a way to capture Wormtail and get your name cleared. You can be free, again! Don't take that stuff for _you_! _Take it for Harry_! With you _free_, he doesn't have to go back to the Dursleys."

Harry came up behind Ginny, wrapping her in his arms. She laid her head back on his shoulder. Harry turned and kissed her cheek.

"Pads, she's right," Harry said. "You got into this mess, all those years ago, because you put your need for revenge ahead of what I needed most, you."

Sirius hung his head. He knew they were both right, on both accounts. He had promised James and Lily to look after Harry, and he had failed, spectacularly. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he slid down the shelf to sit on the floor. Harry and Ginny wrapped him in a hug as Sirius let the emotions take over.

"It was never really about the prank, was it, love?" Harry asked. Ginny merely shook her head. Harry smiled, leaning over Sirius to kiss Ginny. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?" Harry grinned. Ginny let out a little giggle.

"Do you two have to do that right over me?" asked Sirius with a grin of his own.

"Maybe," answered Ginny. "You can sit there and think while I snog your godson for that last comment he made, or you can agree to put that Liquid Luck to good use?"

"Merlin, you are so much like Lily!" Sirius shook his head. "Fine, I'll use it to get Wormtail. Now, let me up, so you two can snog elsewhere."

"I'll hold you to that," Ginny warned.

"Oh, I know you will," conceded Sirius.

"And so will I," Harry said, helping Ginny stand. "That goes for both of you," he added with a glance at Sirius and looking deep into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Harry pulled Ginny close, kissing her deeply.

"Alright, you two," Sirius sighed. "Let's get out of here before Snivillis comes back."

Harry and Ginny walked Sirius back to the fireplace. He hugged Ginny, giving her his promise once again. He turned to Harry. "I'll get the little rat, and we'll be a proper family. You, me, Ginny, her parents, her brothers, Remus, and Tonks." Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow to that.

"Remus and…" Harry stammered.

"I know she's your cousin, but…" Ginny began.

Sirius put his finger to his lips. "They don't think that I know," he broke into a big grin. "Now, get back to Gryffindor Tower, and look over those books from your mum." He hugged Harry, then disappeared into the green flames.

Harry checked the Map, one last time before canceling the _Muffliato_ and throwing the Cloak over them again, leaving the Dungeons.

* * *

Harry sat in Potions class the next day, looking at the directions on the board and comparing it with what was in his mother's book. Harry grinned as Snape walked by. Snape's step faltered for a moment. He gave Harry a quick questioning him. Harry only shrugged, with an impish grin. Snape was silent for the rest of class as he sat at his desk, staring off into space.

Hermione looked at Harry when Snape walked away without comment. She had that curiosity look that meant she would be questioning him later. When the bell rang Harry hurried to the Great Hall to met Ginny for lunch. He whispered to her Snape's reaction to the book. Ginny smiled, knowing Snape was in for another shock after lunch. She kissed Harry as they parted at the stair, promising to meet after classes.

Ginny smiled smugly as she met Luna in the dungeons for their Potions class. Ginny sat down, placing Lily Potter's book between her and Luna. Luna look at it, then looked up with wider than normal eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Luna asked quietly.

"Harry's letting me borrow it," Ginny grinned. She leaned over whispering very quietly in Luna's ear. "It was his mum's." Luna looked shocked, which was a very rare thing. Luna looked at the book with awe and smiled. Ginny giggled a little.

Snape walked by them on his way to the front of the class. He stopped, staring at the writing in the book. Ginny looked up at him as his normal sallow complexion turned a pale white. He swallowed hard, but said nothing as he continued to the front.

"It's on the board," Snape told the class weakly, before retreating into his office. Ginny and Luna looked at each other with an astonished look.

* * *

"Oh, you should have seen how white he was," Ginny chuckled as she told Harry about her Potions lesson in the Common Room. Harry laughed just imagining it.

"Alright, Harry, spill!" demanded Hermione as she sat beside Ginny on the sofa by the fire.

Harry and Ginny grinned as they placed both books on the table in front of them. "Go ahead, have a look. You'll understand when you read the inside covers," Harry told her.

Hermione picked up the books, flipping open the fifth-year book first. Her eyes widened as she read who the book had once belonged to. She opened the fourth-year book, biting her lower lip. Hermione reverently closed the books, handing them back to Harry. She wiped a few tears from her eyes before turning back to Harry and Ginny.

"How? Where did you get them?" Hermione stumbled over her words.

"Sirius got them out of my Family Vault," Harry answered. "He said I have all seven years' worth in there. All annotated by my mum."

"I'm sure Harry will let you look over them if you want. Right, love?" Ginny asked cuddling into Harry's chest.

"Of course," Harry answered. "My mum was one of the best Potions and Charms students ever. And my dad was great at Transfiguration."

"I may take you up on that," Hermione smiled.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were snuggling on the sofa, alone in the Common Room, when Harry felt the vibration of his mirror. He pulled it out as Ginny looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Hey, Pads," Harry answered quietly.

"Hi, Sirius," Ginny whispered as she rejoined Harry on the sofa.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Sirius smiled. "I wanted to let you know, I'm keeping my promise."

"Good," Harry said flatly.

"You better," Ginny warned.

"I am, I am, settle down, Red," Sirius placated her. "I wanted to give you an update. I got Tonks and King to start making some quiet inquiries at the Ministry, and Dung is checking with his underground contacts. Remus and I also have a meeting with Albus tomorrow night. That's the one I'm counting on."

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

"We're going to try to get Albus to talk to Snivillis," Sirius answered. "If anyone will have information on the little rat, it'll be him."

"Let us know what you find out, and when," Ginny looked sternly at the mirror.

"I will," Sirius agreed. "Oh, have you had Potions yet?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "He stared off into space most of my class," answered Harry.

"He turned whiter then a sheet and hide in his office for all of mine," Ginny grinned.

"I wish I could've seen that!" laughed Sirius. "You know, I think that was a better prank on him than anything I could have come with!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of this chapter. The comp part of it won the round as best entry! After the comp part we'll see how it leads into the next to chapters. But I can't do anything with them yet, they haven't been judged. But expect chapter 6 sometime next week. As Always thanks for the R/Rs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Green Dimension**

Harry and Ron sat in Divination bored stiff, which was nothing new. Harry was so bored, and the room was so warm, add the incenses burning all over the room, and he had started to doze off. Professor Trelawney called for him to get fresh teacups from the storage closet under her raised classroom floor. Harry was glad to have something to do and able to move around. He regretted letting Ron talk him into taking this stupid class. Especially when every lesson he had to endure constant death predictions and nonsense since his third year. All he had to do was finish this year and take his OWL, then he could drop this useless excuse for an elective. He stood, making his way under the raised floor.

Harry found the closet easily enough. He opened the creaky door, looking around. He spotted several trays full of teacups. Each tray held a different color. There were red ones, green ones, yellows, and blues. Off on the other side were more elaborate cups that looked old and dusty. He was reaching for the red cups, knowing it would annoy Malfoy. Harry froze as his hand brushed one of the green tea cups, getting stuck. Harry had enough time to realize something was off, as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. He closed his eyes to stop the blur, but it was over almost as soon as it started.

With a thud, Harry hit the floor. Sitting up groaning, Harry looked around, very confused. Harry shook his head to clear it. It had felt like a portkey, but it was too short of a journey. The feeling of being turned around and twisted was short lived. He was still in the closet, but everything was reversed. Harry shrugged. He thought maybe he was just confused by the portkey feeling. He stood and picked up the blue cups. He was not going to take the chance of touching the green cups again.

Harry made his way back to the classroom, setting the tray of cups on the professor's desk. He went back to his seat but stopped as Ron looked up with a sneer.

"Go away, snake!" Ron growled at him in disgust. "Go sit with your own kind!"

Harry looked at him shocked and confused by what he thought was his best friend's words. He saw Malfoy waving him over with a confused look on his face.

Harry looked down at his robes. "What in Merlin's name?" he mumbled as he saw a green Slytherin crest where his red Gryffindor crest should have been. Ron stood slightly, giving Harry a push toward Malfoy. Harry walked over and sat across from his arch-nemesis, eyeing him warily.

"What was that all about, Harry?" asked a confused Malfoy.

Harry stared at him, blankly. _Since when are me and Malfoy on a first name basis? And where the bloody hell are my Gryffindor robes?_ Harry thought. Harry felt even more confused as he looked around. Crabbe and Goyle were in Hufflepuff robes, there was no sign of Lavender or Parvati, and Trelawny was sneering instead of looking batty. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"I bumped my head in there," Harry lied. Malfoy nodded.

After class, Malfoy pulled him into an alcove, away from everyone. He stared at Harry for a long minute, waiting. When Harry offered no explanation, Malfoy sighed. He pulled his wand, turning to cast Privacy Charms around them.

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" Malfoy asked, sounding concerned.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" frowned Harry.

"'Malfoy'?" he said taken aback. "I haven't been 'Malfoy' to you since first year. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Harry asked more confused than ever.

Malfoy sighed again. "Great, just what I need. Another struggle to overcome this bloody year. Is it not enough to put up with Umbridge and her crony students?"

"I honestly don't know what you're on about," Harry growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Ginny in the Great Hall."

"Ginny?" Malfoy asked confused, grabbing Harry's arm lightly. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, Malfoy. You know, my girlfriend," Harry glared at him.

"How?" Malfoy suddenly raised his wand. "Who are you? Where's my best mate Harry Potter?"

"Your _what_?" Harry exclaimed. Malfoy looked at him over his wand. His eyes flicked up to Harry's scar and widened.

"Your scar is on the wrong side," Malfoy said with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Harry asked, absently feeling his scar. It was still on the right side of his forehead. "It's where it has always been. What are you on about?"

Draco lowered his wand, mumbling something about why him. "Look, the Harry I know has a scar over his left eye. The Harry I know is my best mate, going out with Daphne, and a proud member of Slytherin House."

"What? No, I love Ginny. And I go for redheads, not blondes!" Harry looked horrified. "Wait! Where's Ginny?"

"Harry," Malfoy sighed. "Ginny Weasley died in our second year."

"What?" Harry breathed. He felt his heart clench. How was this possible? He looked around wildly. "I got to find Hermione," he said as he started to push past Malfoy.

"That's gonna be a little hard, Harry," Malfoy said, stopping him. Harry looked at him questioningly. "She died in our first year."

Harry leaned back on the wall heavily. He slid down covering his face. What kind of nightmare was he in? Ginny and Hermione dead, Malfoy his best friend, and to top it off he was a Slytherin. What happened? His head shot up, eyes wide. "The teacup!"

"What?" Malfoy asked. "What teacup?"

"I was getting the teacups in the storage closet," Harry explained idlily. "I brushed up against one and ended up here."

"Merlin, not again," sighed Malfoy. "Another portkey?"

"Yes and no," Harry answered as he stood. Malfoy frowned at him. Harry ignored him. He rummaged in his pockets, finding the Map. He opened it with the incantation looking over the people in the castle. "I think I need to get back into that closet to get home and get your Harry back here."

"Makes sense," Malfoy said. "Well, about as much sense as it ever does." Harry frowned at him. "What? You're the one with a psychopath after you."

"Not helping, Malfoy," Harry remarked.

"It's Draco. You may not be my Harry, but I'm not your Malfoy, either," he smiled. "Look, we've been through a lot, Harry and me. Quirrell trying to get the stone, the Chamber disaster, the troll killing Hermione, the Tournament."

"Yeah, I went through that stuff, too, just a bit differently," Harry frowned. "So, I was Sorted into Slytherin? Stopped Quirrell, but failed to save Ginny? Failed to save Hermione? Wait. You called her Hermione."

"She was a Ravenclaw," Draco shrugged. "As far as the Chamber goes, we were too late, because her dunderhead brother Ron got in the way. And it was his fault Hermione was killed. She would never have been in the loo if he hadn't insulted her so badly."

"You do know it was your father that slipped Ginny that diary, right?" Harry asked.

"It was? I wondered why my mum left him," Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense now. Thanks to Sirius, we got out of there before Voldyshorts came back."

"So, you know Sirius is innocent?" asked Harry.

"Innocent of what?" Draco asked confused.

"Wormtail and the Muggles," Harry said, consulting the Map again.

"Oh, the stuff with Pettigrew?" Draco asked with understanding. "Uncle Sev took care of that. They may not get along, but he and Sirius work together for us. It's a family thing."

"I really need to get out of here," Harry said shaking his head. "This is too much."

"Hey," Draco smiled, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm with you, cousin."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. Draco looked hurt. "Sorry, still used to my Malfoy."

"I get it," Draco nodded. "Any ideas?"

"I think I need to go back in there and grab that cup again," Harry said, looking at the Map again.

"Can't be that simple," Draco commented as he dropped the Charms, looking around outside the alcove. "Never that simple," he grumbled. Harry suddenly yanked him back, putting his finger to his lips. He pointed to the Map. Draco watched as the dot labeled "Ronald Weasley" moved even with them. They looked out of the opening watching as Ron looked around grumbling to himself.

"Bloody Potter and Malfoy!" Ron growled. "Where'd they get off to?" Ron looked around some more then walked down the corridor still grumbling.

Harry watched the Map as Ron turned down the stairs. Harry and Draco waited until Ron was two floors down before cautiously exiting the alcove. Harry checked the Map to find out where Trelawney was in relation to the classroom. It took several minutes to find her. Harry shook his head as he saw her dot with Professor Vector three floors down. Harry checked the area they were in again, nodding to Draco to head back toward the empty room.

They had to quicken their pace as they saw more people coming. Harry and Draco ducked into the Divination classroom just as two dots rounded the corner. Draco looked at the names, holding his finger to his lips. He cracked open the door watching as two of Umbridge's cronies walked by. Harry looked at him strangely.

"Why are we hiding from Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot?" asked a confused Harry.

"Because they're loyal to Umbridge," Draco whispered.

"I gotta get out of here," Harry breathed with a shake of his head. "This is too much! Next, you'll tell me Fred and George hate me."

"No," Malfoy shook his head. "They don't know you that well. They got expelled in our first year for pranking that old bat they call a Quidditch referee, Hooch."

"Bet Mrs. Weasley loved that," Harry commented with sarcasm.

"If you count three Howlers and a personal appearance 'loved'," Draco grinned. "Then, yeah, she was on top of the world."

Harry chuckled in spite of the irony. They made their way to the storage closet. Harry open the creaky door, looking around again. Draco followed him in. He closed and locked the door just in case someone came looking for them. Harry approached the green tea cups, remembering which one he had touched.

"Wish I could say it was fun, Draco, but…" Harry extended his hand.

"I know," Draco smiled, taking Harry's hand. "Hey, listen, if your Dumbledork is anything like ours, he's hiding things from you. There's a Prophecy at the Ministry and you can get Sirius cleared by requesting your parents will from Gringotts."

"He is," Harry nodded. "And thanks."

"No worries, cousin," Draco smiled. "Now go."

Harry nodded and grabbed the green teacup. Nothing happened. "No!" Harry breathed.

"Wait, you grabbed the green one to get here, right?" Draco asked. Harry frowned but nodded. "What if you have to grab the opposite color to get back?"

"What's the opposite of green?" Harry asked confused.

"Red, duh," Malfoy pointed to his Slytherin patch.

"Red, it is, then. Thanks, again," Harry smiled. Draco nodded. Harry grabbed the red teacups. The third one he tried, his hand stuck. He felt the pull behind his navel and the feeling of falling and being twisted inside out.

Harry hit the floor heavily. He sat up, looking around. Everything was back where it had been when he left. He looked down, grinning at the red Gryffindor badge on his robes. Harry stood, grabbed the blue cups and headed back to class. He sat the teacups on the desk as the bell rang. He hurried over to grab his bag. Harry waved at Ron but didn't wait for him. He ran to the Transfiguration classroom to catch Ginny as she left. Harry spotted her red hair in the crowd of students.

"Ginny!" Harry called. She turned at the sound of his voice with a smile, waiting for him to catch up. Harry ran up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back just far enough to capture her lips in a searing kiss that drew whistles and catcalls.

"Hi, love," Ginny said breathlessly. "What brought that on?"

"I missed you," was all Harry offered before hugging her close again. Harry buried his nose in her red hair, inhaling deeply. "We need to talk to Professor McGonagall later. But right now, I just want you close."

"Harry, not that I mind it," Ginny looked up confused. "But what has gotten into you?"

"Let's just say, I went on a little nightmare trip, and just got back." Harry shook his head with a quick look around. "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's go eat. I'm starved." Harry took Ginny's hand and started for the Great Hall. Harry smiled, glad to be back in his red-covered world. Now if they could get rid of Umbridge, everything at Hogwarts would be all the better.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Harry and Ginny sat in Professor McGonagall's office waiting for Sirius to arrive. They sat on a small loveseat drinking tea with their Head of House. After a short wait, the fireplace flared green, and out stepped Sirius. He smiled widely as he looked hat Harry and Ginny.

"Finally got caught, eh?" Sirius teased.

"No, Pads," Harry frowned. "We have some important things to talk about."

Sirius stood a little straighter. His grin faltered as he looked at look in his godson's eyes. Something was wrong, and it was nothing good. He glanced at McGonagall seeing she had no idea what going on either. "What is it, Harry?"

"First, any progress on the tag, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet, Miss Weasley, but I am working on it," she answered. "Now, Mr. Potter, what is so urgent?"

"I found a strange portkey while in Divination today," Harry began. "Please, let me get through this before you ask questions." They all nodded, Sirius taking a seat in the other armchair. "I have no idea how I got there, or how long I was gone here. There an hour passed, here it was a few minutes.

"Wherever it was, I was Sorted into Slytherin. Ron was not my best friend. Draco Malfoy was," he paused as Sirius and Ginny both coughed and choked on their tea. "It gets worse and weirder. Hermione was killed by the troll in our first year." Harry took Ginny's hand. "And because of Ron's interference, I wasn't able to save Ginny in my second year." He paused as tears sprang to her eyes. Harry hugged her close, and waited to continue until she was ready.

Sirius looked at McGonagall in shock. Now he new what that look in Harry's eyes had been. Lose. Lose of the one he loved. Sirius knew that pain all too well. Ginny took a deep breath, as she composed herself again. She nodded at Harry to continue.

"That Draco also told me Gringotts has a copy of my parents' will, which can get cleared, Pads. He also told me Dumbledore is hiding things from me, like a prophecy in the Ministry." Harry paused again as McGonagall gasped. "Did you know, Professor?" asked an irritated Harry.

"Not precisely," she admitted. "The Order is guarding something at the Ministry."

"In the Department of Mysteries," Sirius spoke up.

"Mr. Black," McGonagall warned.

"Come off it, Minnie! He already knows," Sirius pointed to Harry. "My question is, why has the will not been read?"

"All I know is my trust in Albus Dumbledore is wavering," she ground out. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, I will see to it the portkey is found and disabled."

"Finding it is easy, Professor," Harry stated. "It's one of the green teacups in the storage closet."

"I'll see to it," she nodded.

"By the way, since I'm here," Sirius began. "I finally heard back from Albus. I know where the rat is. Can I borrow the Cloak?"

"Of course," Harry stood, pulling it out of his robe pocket.

"I see nothing, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," McGonagall covered her eyes. Ginny giggled.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat cuddled in what had become their place by the fire in the Common Room. Ginny was still a little shaken be what Harry had told her earlier, but snuggled in his arms she felt safe. A random thought crossed her mind.

"Harry, I think we ought to talk to Fred and George about other portkeys around the castle," she thought out loud as she sat up.

"I think your right," Harry nodded. "If for no other reason than to have escape routes for the students if needed."

"Love?" Ginny asked confused.

"Eventually the war will start, Gin," Harry almost whispered. "What is Tom's favorite target?"

"Harry," Ginny sighed. "I…"

"Yes, he will, Gin, and you know it as well as I do," he answered. "But I plan to be ready for him. And the more students we can evacuate the better."

"Alright," Ginny nodded. "But you better not go all noble on me and try to tell me to leave _without you_, because _I will not it_!" She poked his chest with every word to make her point.

"Yes, love," Harry agreed. "I love you, Gin." Harry pulled he back down on his chest.

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny told him as she turned and captured his lips in a deep kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is a bit out of the norm, hence the a/n to warn you.**

As you read this the POV will change from outsider (3rd Person) to the twins POV.

Fred- speaking

**George - speaking**

_Questions and comments from Harry and Ginny_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Twins Prank Zeus**

Harry and Ginny followed the twins into an old abandoned classroom on the far north side of the castle. They had been walking the corridors for close to thirty minutes before they finally entered the room. It was dark, dank, and covered in a thick layer of dust and grime. To Harry, it looked a lot like Grimmauld Place. There was only one spot on the floor that was somewhat clean. The floor around an old pedestal that was covered in Ancient Runes was devoid of any of the dust from the rest of the room. Ginny gave Harry a quizzical look as she looked at the pedestal, but Harry could only shrug.

Fred used his wand to clean two chairs, while George cleaned two others. Fred offered the chairs to Harry and Ginny. The four of them sat down facing each other. For good measure, Harry put security and silencing charms on the door and locked it. The twins raised an eyebrow at that.

"So, what can we do…" George started.

"For Hogwarts premier couple?" grinned Fred.

"Can it, you two," Ginny warned. "This is serious and important."

"We wanted to ask you something," Harry started.

"Ask away, our dear silent partner," stated Fred. Ginny gave Harry a questioning look. Harry sighed. "Oops, was that a secret?"

"Not really," frowned Harry. "But I don't want it general knowledge, either." Harry turned to Ginny. "I gave them the money from the Tournament for their joke shop." Ginny nodded with an impishly smug smile Harry was not sure he liked.

"But if it's too secret, we may not answer," George said, drawing attention back to the twins.

"Have you two ever found a Portkey, here in the castle, that took you to somewhere…

unexpected?" asked Harry.

Fred and George looked at each other. It was a serious look, not their usual carefree, playful look. The longer it took them to respond the more worried Harry became. Ginny gripped his hand nervously. She knew if the twins were taking this long to answer, it was never a good sign.

"Let us tell you a little story," began Fred. "It's something we haven't told anyone else."

**"It all started, right here, in this very classroom," continued George.**

* * *

_Flashback (Fred and __**George's POV)**_

* * *

We were exploring the castle one day in our fifth year. Since we had nothing better to do, and no pranks planned. And since we had given you the Map by then, we wanted to make sure we knew our way around still.

**It was one of those rare Saturdays that we didn't have homework to do or a Hogsmeade visit to go on. We wandered up this way since we only came here once before.**

That time the door was locked and we didn't want to chance setting off any alarms. That first time was all the way back in our first year and hadn't learned how to find out and disarm the alarms yet.

**But that's another story or two. We scanned the door for alarms, unlocked it, and came in here. It was a little less dusty than but still filthy. We saw that pedestal over there, and thought, why not check it out?**

We looked all around it, checked out all the runes on it, but couldn't read them. We thought about getting Lee, who took Ancient Runes to have a look or even Hermione, but never did.

_"Why not?" asked Harry confused._

**We'll get there. Don't get your knickers,**

Or our sister's, in a twist!

_"Two words," frowned Ginny. "Bat Bogey!"_

Now, now, easy does it.

**We were only having a laugh.**

Well, the reason we never told anyone or had the runes looked at, is quite simple really.

**When we got the brilliant idea to touch the pedestal, we got yanked out of Hogwarts to another place altogether.**

_"Where did you end up?" Harry asked, curiously._

Nysa, the Valley of the Nymphs.

_"You're having us on," Ginny frowned. "Come on, Harry, they…" She fell silent as George pull something out of his robes._

**This is a piece of one of their togas. For once, we're not joking around about anything. That pedestal over there is a Portkey to Greece.**

_"Tell us more," implored Harry, gently pulling a shocked looking Ginny back into her seat._

The Valley is covered in the greenest grass and trees you ever did see. Several different Magical Creatures call it home. But that's a bit later. What we saw first was more…eye-catching.

**We looked around and saw these gorgeous women just laying around in only these thin togas. Just basking in the sun…**

Beautiful women of every hair color, height, smiling sweetly…

_"Focus, boys!" Ginny frowned, rolling her eyes._

Oh, right! Sorry. The women turned out to be Nymphs. Grass Nymphs, Tree Nymphs, Water Nymphs, you name it, they were there. Turns out, that pedestal was given to Godric Gryffindor by Zeus as a way to thank him for his services in helping free a bunch of Wood Nymphs back just after the Founders opened the school.

**Again, another story. But we were there all of five minutes when a bolt of lightning struck the ground between us and the Nymphs. When the dust and smoke cleared there was a guy standing there. A very large guy.**

Long sandy brown hair and beard. Muscles to make any guy envious and every woman drool over.

_"Don't tell me it was Zeus," frowned Harry. "He was just a myth!"_

I wish he was! Georgie and I saw him, face to face.

**Up close and personal!**

And he was right hacked off we were there! But that's nothing new for him. He's always had anger issues worse than Ron. He asked us what we were going there and what we intended on doing to his Nymphs.

**We told him about the pedestal. That made him laugh. But after he asked about Godric, and we said it had been a thousand years ago, he was less impressed. We told him we only wanted to get back to Hogwarts, and he said we had to earn it.**

He told us we had to complete three tasks for him before he would let us go back. We looked at each other and knew that it was a trick. A barking lark. But we also remembered his Achilles' heel. We knew we would have to play along to get our shot to get out of there.

_"What did he give you two to do? Make him laugh?" Ginny snorted. Fred and George frowned._

For once, dear sister, we are not playing around. And Zeus could have fried us if we did it wrong. We are not making this up.

**This happens to be all true. He gave us three mad tasks that only someone mental or desperate would try to do.**

_"Mental certainly describes you two," Ginny smirked. "But continue."_

You wound us, little sister. There is a method to our madness.

**And we remember our lessons from Uncle Bilius about the Greeks and their god complex.**

_"Sorry? Raised Muggle, remember?" Harry asked, more confused than ever._

_"I remember," Ginny said rolling her eyes at the twins. She turned to Harry, resting her free hand on his knee. "Quick Wizarding History lesson, love: The Greek and Roman 'gods', were wizards and witches that found a way to be immortal. Some of them went a little mad over the years, and started thinking they were gods."_

_"Wait," Harry said. "Are you telling me, the Greek and Roman gods are immoral witches and wizards?"_

_"I'm afraid so, love," Ginny confirmed._

_"Bloody spectacular!" Harry frowned. "Tom would love to know how they managed that!"_

Not much chance of that, Oh, Chosen One. Most of them are so mental now, they've forgotten. And those that aren't are either dead or too well hidden for Moldyshorts to find out how.

**Those that are still around, like Zeus, are too far gone in the head for even him to try to read their minds. Besides, they could and would slap him silly if he tried. But we digress. The tasks: first we had to collect a small bottle of Nymph sweat without touching them.**

That was interesting, but not for mixed, younger company to hear.

_"Hey…" Ginny started._

No, dear sister, you do not want to know. I wish I didn't know, and I was there!

**I enjoyed it. **

Not really helping, Georgie!

**But that's enough of that.**

Next, we had to get milk from a female Minotaur. Which happened to be grazing in the Valley.

**Now, that was funny! Two young wizards such as us, chasing after a half cow, half woman. The Nymphs were rolling in the grass. Zeus fell over watching us run after one of them.**

Then he laughed harder when the male chased us almost all the way back to him.

_"Oh, I would have paid money to see that," laughed Ginny. Harry had tears in his eyes from laughing at the image of the twins being chased. Fred and George frowned, waiting for the young couple to stop laughing._

_"Sorry," Harry panted, but the grin on his face said otherwise. "What was the third task? Collecting dung from a hind? Or maybe the spit from a Hydra?"_

**Oh, you're bloody hilarious! No, it was the fur off a Cerberus. **

_"What?" Harry sobered quickly. "Like Fluffy?"_

The same. But we happened to have a few hairs from Fluffy.

_"Who's Fluffy?" asked Ginny._

_"Hagrid's three-headed dog," answered Harry. "Met him first year."_

**We collected some of the hairs he had shed around the end of that year. After you took care of the Stone, that is. Hagrid turned him loose into the Forest after that.**

_"There's a Cerberus in the Forest?" yelled a wide-eyed Ginny._

_"He was in the castle," Harry commented._

_"Not helping, Harry," Ginny scowled at him._

Would you like to have your lovers' spat now, or later?

_"Shut it, Fred!" Ginny warned. "I'm tired of not knowing what happened to you, Harry. We are going to talk about this after we're done here."_

_"Yes, love," Harry bowed his head. He heard snickers that were cut short as Ginny drew her wand. The twins fell silent._

_"Continue," Ginny ordered. "And no more cracks about me and Harry!"_

**Right. Well, we entered the cavern that Zeus showed us to 'get' the hairs, but we just hid in there taking stock of what we had on us and making a plan to get back here.**

You see, Zeus has three major Achilles' Heels: his temper, his love of women, and games of chance. We made a plan that would use all three of them and still get us out of there.

**So after about an hour, we went back to where Zeus was waiting for us. After we handed him the hairs, we asked what he needed them for. **

He said he was making a tonic for himself to be more fertile.

_"Ugh!" gagged Ginny. "Didn't need to know that!"_

**Unfortunately, yes, you did. It helped set up our plan. So, we asked him if he like sweets. And if he liked games, we had one for him.**

We told him we had a sweet called toffee and some fruit. We each held out our hands to show him the toffee and the apple and banana we had.

_"Oh, no," groaned Harry. "Not Ton-Tongue Toffee?"_

**The very same.**

_"Oh, Merlin!" Harry groaned again. "You're lucky he didn't fry you." Ginny giggled._

_"Leave it to you two boneheads to pick a fight with Zeus!" Ginny shook her head._

**We told him to pick one of us and pick a hand. He had to guess if it was toffee or fruit. If he was wrong, we got a piece of one of the Nymphs' togas as a souvenir. So, he picked Freddie and the apple we picked up. **

She was a right lively Water Nymph.

_"Fredrick Gideon Weasley!" Ginny shouted seeing the faraway look in Fred's eyes and the smile plastered on his face. Harry was fighting to keep a straight face. He didn't want Ginny to know he thought it was hilarious. _

Huh! Oh! Sorry. Zeus took the apple and ate it. He laughed and said he was great at these games. So, he picked Georgie and a banana. Well, he got it wrong. That's how we got the toga. But he ate the toffee anyway as the Nymph took off her toga and gave it to us.

**Easy, Freddie! Well, his tongue swelled up like a pufferfish and oh, was he hacked! I told him, not to worry and reversed it. By now he was getting angry and wanting the naked Nymph, but still wanted to play the game.**

He picked me and the banana and I handed it to him. But it was no ordinary banana. It was one of our latest creations. Ink Squirting Fruit!

_"I'm surprised I still have brothers," Ginny groaned. "You two are mental!"_

Cunning, dear sister, not mental.

_"You sure you're not Slytherins in Gryffindor robes?" Harry asked with his own groan. Fred and George just grinned._

**This is when the real fun began! Ol' Zeus went to bite into that banana and the ink went straight into his eyes. Oh, he was hacked off then!**

Storm clouds started gathering overhead, thunder booming all over the place. Everything in the Valley starting running for cover, including us.

**Zeus started hollering and shouting, swearing and flashing out lightning every which way. We jumped behind some trees that were close by and waited. **

Zeus started looking around and shouting we tricked him and he would make us pay. We say that we were close to the pedestal and had cover all the way to the far side of it.

**We made a mad dash behind the pedestal and watched for Zeus to have his head turned away from us. He finally did and with another mad dash we grabbed the pedestal and made it back here.**

Just as we touched the pedestal, Zeus turned and saw us, but it was too late we were gone.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Now, may we ask why you were asking us about it?" Fred asked crossing his arms.

"Because we know you, Harry. This is more than idle curiosity," George added, as he crossed his arms as well.

Harry sat in silence, considering just how much to tell the twins. He decided to use the excuse of last year to throw them off. "Because of Cedric. We need to know if Portkeys can function inside the castle for the DA's safety. We don't want what happened last year happening again."

"Understandable," nodded Fred.

"Very true," George added.

"Since you to know the most about the castle," Harry began. "I want you to head our special security. Just in case the Death Eaters get into the castle, I want your own brand of traps, everywhere."

"We can do that," Fred smiled evilly.

"We're on it, boss," smiled George just as evil as Fred. "Any reason why you're wanting this?"

"B'cause we know you're up to something," Fred commented.

"Other than getting rid of Umbridge and being prepared, that's all you need to know," Ginny said sternly.

"Fine," Fred nodded. "One last thing…"

"There's a rune that looks like your scar on the pedestal," George pointed to Harry than the pedestal. Harry walked over looking at the runes with Ginny.

"Time to get our research department going," Ginny quipped.

"Yes, love, it is," Harry nodded. He turned back to the twins. "Just so we don't fall victim to our own Achilles' Heel, ward this room so only you can get in. If we need it this will be our escape hatch."

"Why you devious leader, you!" George said.

"You're setting up to use Moldyshorts weakness against him, aren't you?" grinned Fred.

"Both of them," smiled Harry. "Immortality and me. Thanks for the inspiration, guys."

"All in a day's story," smiled George.

"And to think, you owe it all to us and Zeus!" grinned Fred.

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy homework as Harry and Ginny sat down at her table in the library. She smiled seeing her friends, but the smile quickly faded as she saw the look of seriousness on both of their faces. Hermione quickly placed her homework aside.

"What's up?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We need research," Harry explained simply.

"On what, Harry?" Hermione smiled. "You have to tell me something. I can't…"

"Ancient Runes," commented Ginny, shortly.

"Oh, that's easy." Hermione leaned down to her bag pulling her book out. "What rune?"

"One shaped like this," Harry pointed to his scar. Hermione looked at him strangely, then sighed. She flipped through her book for a few seconds before turning toward them.

"I got curious…"

"Nothing new there," Harry smirked. Ginny smiled but swatted his arm.

"Be nice," Ginny scolded him.

"I'm used to it," Hermione told Ginny. "Part of being like siblings. I'm sure you understand that." Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded. "Anyway. I got curious about the shape of Harry's scar when we covered the Greeks in class."

"So, you already did the research?" Harry asked.

"Partially. The rune that it most closely resembles is the Rune of Immortality." She tapped the book with her finger on the rune. "Greek, Roman, and Norse. But that was as far as I got before I had to finish up some other homework. In Greek, it was the rune they used for Zeus and godhood. The Romans, Jupiter."

"Thor, Odin, and immortality in Norse," Ginny nodded. Harry looked at her to go on. "Yes, a little more from Uncle Bilius."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"One of my uncles that taught us basic history when we were younger," Ginny answered.

"Real Wizarding History?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Now, you've done it," Harry commented. "You'll be talking to her for days about it now."

"Oh, hush," frowned Hermione. Ginny snickered at their banter.

"You're the one with an unquenchable thirst for learning," Harry pointed out.

"You could be more curious." Hermione paused. "But then, when you are it usually lands you in hospital." Ginny laughed out loud at that, earn them a warning look from Madam Pince. Harry motioned for them to follow. Most of this conversation he didn't people to overhear. Hermione and Ginny stood, Hermione gathering her things, Ginny taking Harry's hand.

They walked through the halls for a while making sure they were not being followed. Harry motioned the girls into an empty classroom. Once they were inside, Harry locked the door, setting all the Security Charms Sirius had taught him. Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Her other eyebrow rose when Ginny started scanning the room with various Revealing Charms.

"Can't be too careful these days," was all Ginny told her as she put her wand away. She nodded at Harry.

"We are upping our security because of certain…shall we say, revelations of late," Harry explained.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry and Ginny?" Hermione quipped with a smile. When Harry frowned, Hermione's smile slipped a little. "What is going on, Harry?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but this won't be easy to hear," Harry started. He told Hermione about the teacup portkey and what he had learned from the other Draco Malfoy. He explained that the twins were handling the DA's security with traps and escape routes should they be needed. Hermione sat calmly at first, until he told her that the other Hermione was killed by the troll in their first year. Her eyes had widened and mouth dropped open about the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny. Harry had held Ginny close, taking a minute or two to comfort her.

Hermione sat in shock, her head spinning with all of this information. She blinked and looked blankly at Harry when he spoke to her again. "Huh? What?"

Harry chuckled. "Hi, welcome back."

"Sorry," Hermione blushed.

"We get it, believe me, we do," Ginny acquiesced. "But the rune has to do with something Fred and George found. They said it looked like Harry's scar and we needed to know."

"Right," Hermione nodded. "What else do you need to know?"

"Why it's shaped like this, because the Killing Curse's wand movements are nothing like this," Harry pointed to his scar. "And anything you can find on Wizarding Law that states if it's illegal to suppress a will."

"Whose will is being suppressed?" Hermione asked.

"My parents'," answered Harry.

"What?" Hermione yelled. "You're kidding me?"

"No, Hermione, I'm not," sighed Harry. He shared a look with Ginny. She nodded. "Have you ever thought about a few things, Hermione? Who is the Chief Warlock?"

"Dumbledore."

"Who could call for a case to be reopened, or reinvestigated?" Ginny asked.

"The…" Hermione stopped.

"Who could have anything in or out of court looked at or ignored?" Harry asked.

"You're not suggesting…?" Hermione began.

"Think about it. If I didn't have to live at the Dursleys', do you really think I would?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "All year, he has avoided me. All year, he did nothing to keep Umbridge in check. I hate to say it, but my trust has wavered quite a bit."

"Alright, I see you're point," Hermione conceded. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks, Hermione."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione leaned over to Harry and Ginny.

"Meet me in that classroom after dinner," she whispered. Ginny nodded.

After dinner Harry and Ginny met a very nervous and pale looking Hermione in the same classroom as the night before. Hermione was pacing and wringing her hands as Harry and Ginny warded the room. When they were finished, Hermione looked at them with a pained look.

"Done already?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And I did not find anything good," Hermione answered. "To start, you can get your parents will from Gringotts, all you have to do is ask. That was the only positive thing I found. As your official Magical Guardian, Dumbledore can do anything he likes with you as far as where you live until you come of age. The loophole is technically Sirius is your guardian and as soon as he is free and clear, Dumbledore loses the right to send you anywhere."

"Okay, we get the will and get Sirius cleared," Harry nodded.

"Still not that simple, Harry," Hermione shook her head. "You still have to provide physical proof that Pettigrew is still alive. And to do that Sirius would have to find him."

"He already has," Ginny smiled. Hermione blinked at her. "Oops, forgot to mention that," Ginny chuckled, seeing Hermione's frown.

"Not something for you to worry about, Hermione," Harry commented. "Research?"

"Oh, right," she shook her head to clear the stupor she was feeling. "Well, sounds like you have that covered." They nodded. "Now, the rune," she sighed.

Harry looked at Ginny. They both knew if Hermione was having this much trouble it was nothing good. Ginny took Harry's hand, squeezing it slightly.

"I think V-V-Vol…"

"His name is Tom Riddle, Hermione," Ginny growled. "We found out during my first year."

"The diary?" asked Hermione. Ginny nodded. "Hm…I have a hunch, but I…"

"Need to do more research?" Harry asked. "Face it, Hermione, we know you."

"Yes, well," she blushed slightly. "I found an obscure branch of runes that like with Dark Magic. And your scar is shaped like one of them. But I couldn't find much. I could try the Restricted Section, but I have a feeling, if it is that Dark, it won't be there."

"Sirius?" Ginny wondered as she looked at Harry. He nodded slowly.

"The Black Family Library," Harry remarked. "We'll have to ask him after he's back from his little…adventure."

"What? Sirius is out and about?" Hermione shrieked.

"Relax, he borrowed my Cloak," Harry frowned. "Plus, its important."

"What could be so important that he risks getting caught?" questioned a frightened Hermione.

"He's going after Wormtail," Harry said. Hermione's eyes went wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First, thank you for all of the R&Rs. Secondly, for those of you reading my others, yes, they will be continuing and finished. Ever Love is a side project, even though it too will be continuing until complete.**

* * *

** Chapter 7: Interlude – Black Reward**

Sirius Black crouched low in the bushes just in view of Malfoy Manor. The neatly trimmed high hedges hid most the grounds, but the large dark colored Manor was visible over them. He knew it was a dark grey, but in the darkness, it almost blended into the night. The columns of dark grey were almost impossible to see in what little light was coming from inside the Manor. Sirius could see guards standing at the gates, watching intently. With a deep calming breath, he threw back his head, drinking the Felix Felicis he had taken from Severus Snape's personal store room two weeks before.

Remus had helped Sirius convince Dumbledore to ask Snape where Wormtail was hiding. It had taken several hours, and one large shouting match, but finally the Headmaster relented to his demands. Then it was just a tense period of waiting for almost two weeks. Snape had finally relayed the information the night before at the Order of the Phoenix meeting. Sirius had gone to Hogwarts with Dumbledore to borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so he could get into Malfoy Manor unseen. He had then been called to McGonagall's office where he had listened to Harry's tale of a strange portkey. Sirius was still trying to get his head around that one. But he didn't have time to think about that right at the moment. He had more important things to do.

Sirius' nerves were on edge, even before he had taken the potion. This little foray behind enemy lines was one of the most stressful things he had ever done, even when he was an Auror with James, and it could be his last if he wasn't careful. He waited the five minutes to make sure the potion had taken effect, slipped on the Cloak, and broke his cover from behind the bushes. He walked quickly toward the gate. As he neared the large iron and gold gateway, several Death Eaters appeared just ahead of him.

Sirius smirked under the Cloak, as he walked close behind the last Death Eater and onto the Malfoy Estate. He knew the Liquid Luck was working. The grounds were well trimmed but had a stagnant feel to them. Sirius knew this place was touched with the Dark Arts; he could feel it. It made him shudder to think about it. He wished he had the time and authority to raid the house and maybe, just maybe, catch Lucius Malfoy doing a crime. Sirius shook off the feeling and paid more attention to the man he was following. It wouldn't do him any favors to be distracted.

Sirius followed the group into the house, not making any sounds. The large entryway was split in the center by a massive spiral staircase that went up four floors. A sitting room was off to his right, but the group turned left down a long hallway. The Death Eaters led Sirius to an ornate study where Lucius Malfoy waited in front of a massive fireplace. Sirius felt compelled to stay there with them for a few minutes. After all, who was he to argue with Felix?

A trim servant girl with long reddish-brown hair entered from the other door carrying a large platter with various drinks on it. Sirius looked at her with curiosity. There was something about her that the Felix was reacting to. She sat the tray on the bar in the far corner of the room where he still couldn't see her face. Sirius looked over at the Death Eaters, was drawn back to her for some reason. He still couldn't see her clearly, but her mannerisms looked familiar. Sirius hadn't seen them in years, but he thought those mannerisms were a little off. Her movements were jerky and mechanical, as though the servant girl was…yes, that was it! She was under the Imperius Curse!

Sirius let the Liquid Luck guide his hand as he drew his wand. He stuck the very tip out of the Cloak and opened silent fire on the Death Eaters. They started dropping one by one in quick succession. Sirius had quickly stunned the entire group except for Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was looking around confused as the other Death Eaters fell one after the other.

"Who's there? Who dares enter my house and attack me?" Lucius ground out as he pulled his wand out of his walking stick.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius smirked as he stunned Malfoy. Sirius turned to the servant girl as a glass hit the floor. She was holding her head as if she had a massive headache. When she looked up, her hair falling away from her face, Sirius almost fainted. It was a face he had longed to see, even more than James and Lily's.

"It…it's not possible!" he breathed.

She recovered slightly, looking around. She bent down, retrieving one of the dropped wands, as she looked around cautiously.

"Who's there?" she asked in a frightened voice. "I know someone is here. Show yourself, coward!"

"Coward?" Sirius mumbled, stepping closer. He still had the Cloak on and knew she couldn't see him. "Just because I'm hiding doesn't mean I'm a coward."

The woman looked around trying to find the voice, her eyes wide with terror. "Show yourself!"

Sirius stopped within a foot of the extended wand as she swung it from one side of the room to the other. As she moved the wand back toward him, Sirius stretched out his hand and took it from her. She gasped as the wand disappeared from sight. Her face changed from fear to realization as she looked at the spot the wand was when it vanished.

"Invisibility Cloak," she breathed. "James? Is that you?" she implored.

"No," Sirius answered, dropping the hood of the Cloak. "But it is someone close."

"Sirius?" she gasped with a sob. She went to throw herself into his arms, but stopped as a wand appeared, pointing at her heart.

"You're supposed to be dead," Sirius said flatly. "Prove to me you are Marlene McKinnon."

"You know my name isn't McKinnon anymore!" she growled at him. "It hasn't been since a week after James and Lily got married."

"Do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've been around Mad-Eye too long."

"Prove it, then," Sirius stubbornly told her again. Liquid Luck or not, Sirius was not taking any chances.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm your wife, I'm the greatest good you'll ever have."

Their pet phrase for each other. Only Marlene knew it. Sirius paled; eyes widened as his arm dropped. "Marley?" he gasped. She nodded as he dropped the Cloak, revealing the rest of him. He opened his arms to her, and she wasted no time, rushing into them. They remained in that hug for a long few minutes.

"Where are we?" Marlene asked. "Wait, Malfoy Manor," she said suddenly as she looked around. "How long have I been here?"

"Fourteen years," Sirius answered.

"_Fourteen years_?" Marlene hollered.

"Shhh!" Sirius told her frantically. "I have to find someone before we can leave," he whispered.

"Who?" Marlene whispered back.  
"Peter bloody Pettigrew," snarled Sirius as his face darkened.

"Peter?" she asked confused. "I don't understand."

"Yes, Peter," Sirius spat as he retrieved the Cloak from the floor. "We don't have time for answers right now."

Marlene took a deep breath. Something wasn't right. Fourteen years or not, she was missing something. She looked around the room carefully as she thought about it. "I know where he is."

"Where?" Sirius asked, handing her the wand he had taken earlier. "Please, I need to find him. I have to take him with us."

"This way," Marlene motioned for him to follow. "I'm still a little confused. The Imperious is still wearing off. You sound angry with Peter."

"You could say that," Sirius commented quietly. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to stun this lot again before they wake up."

Marlene nodded as they started stunning the Death Eaters again. Sirius added an extra kick to Lucius for good measure, and because he had promised Ginny he would if he got the chance. He heard the satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage as Malfoy's jaw and nose broke. Sirius smiled a little as he leaned over him.

"That is from a very scary redhead you made very angry at you," Sirius told the unconscious Malfoy. Marlene gave Sirius a questioning look as he stood. "Later. And part of it is not my story to tell."

"What did he do to Lily?" Marlene asked with a stern tone as they walked to the door.

"Not Lily. Ginny."

"Who's Ginny?" asked Marlene with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry's girlfriend," Sirius smiled his cocky smile at her.

"Ha…Harry's _what_?" Marlene stammered. She looked back at Sirius with wide eyes.

"Fourteen years, remember?" he asked with a smug smile and head tilt. Marlene nodded weakly. "Come on. We need to get to Peter before my Liquid Luck wears off."

"You took…never mind," Marlene sighed, as she shook her head. "Impossible to tell with you," she grumbled.

"Harry and Ginny said the same thing," Sirius grinned as he opened the door. Marlene just stared at him for a moment before following him into the hallway.

Marlene led the way up the stairs for two flights. She turned down a corridor with rich green wallpaper in Old English patterned teardrops. They walked halfway down the hall, where Marlene pointed to a door on the left. Sirius nodded, silently casting the _Alohomora_. He quietly opened the door, looking in. Pettigrew was laying on the bed, fast asleep.

Sirius and Marlene crept into the room, closing the door behind them. Sirius motioned for Marlene to watch Pettigrew, while he checked the window. All was quiet outside so far. As Sirius turned back, he started to feel the potion ebbing away.

"Slytherin snot," he cursed. He hurried back over to the bed. "Potion's wearing off. We have to go, now!" Sirius pointed his wand at Pettigrew.

"_Stupefy_!" He made sure the Cloak was secure in his pocket, then pulled out a ragged looking book. He quickly bound Pettigrew, adding another spell for good measure, and grabbed the other man's wrist roughly. "Grab on."

"Portkey?"

"Yup," he answered. Marlene touched the book, Sirius tapping it with his wand. "Cellar!"

Just as they felt the pull behind their navels, the door burst open as five Death Eaters charged in. The Death Eaters had no time to even fire a spell as they disappeared. Sirius and Marlene landed with a light thump of their feet in the cellar dungeon of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Sirius let Pettigrew fall to the hard, stone floor unceremoniously.

"Why can't I see anything?" Marlene asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Sirius lit his wand and handed her a piece of parchment. "Read this, just not out loud."

"_Fidelius_?" Marlene asked, before reading.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed.

Suddenly, like a veil had been lifted, everything came into focus around her. They were in the cellar of Sirius' ancestral home in London. Sirius gently guided her out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind him. He stared at it for a moment, adding three more locking spells and several wards.

"You aren't getting away this time, you little rat!" Sirius spat venomously at his former friend. Sirius moved over to a small whirring device on the table on the far side of the room. He tapped it three times. Three small puffs of smoke spewed out of the little chimney. Sirius tapped it three more times, getting a two-puff response. He smiled as he turned back to Marlene. "Now we wait for Dumbledore."

"While we wait, would you mind explaining this?" Marlene pointed to the cell. "Because the last I knew you and Peter were thick as thieves, along with James and Remus."

"Peter was Lily and James' Secret-Keeper," Sirius answered, lowering his head.

"What? No. You were…" Marlene began in shock. Sirius shook his head. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know. And I kick myself daily for having had the _brilliant_ idea to throw people off and switching places at the last minute," Sirius almost cried. "It cost Lily and James their lives, it cost Harry his parents…" Sirius covered his face as he sank to his knees and sobbed for his friends and their son's fate for the millionth time.

"No," Marlene gasped. "James and Lily are…" she trailed off. Sirius could only nod. "Oh, Sirius," Marlene cried, hugging him close. They knelt in that hug crying for their lost friends.

"You were thought to be dead. I had nothing left but Harry and I failed him," Sirius wept. "The night it happened; I went after Peter. He tricked me. He tricked everyone. He was the spy for Riddle."

"Riddle? Who's…?" she asked confused.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort's real name," Sirius answered. Marlene looked shocked. Sirius took a deep breath. "Come on, I'm sure we can shock Moony, and maybe my cousin Dora, if they're not snogging. Although, that would be even better."

"What?" Marlene blinked.

"Like most everything else you've missed, it's a long story," Sirius chuckled a watery laugh.

"Wait, where's Harry?" Marlene glared at him, suddenly. "Where is our godson?" she demanded.

"Hogwarts," Sirius answered. "Do you even know the date?"

"No," she answered sheepishly.

"It's the end of March," Sirius told her.

"Oh."

He smiled suddenly, pulling Marlene into another hug. "I think I owe Ginny a very big 'thank you', but Merlin knows that girl is gonna be smug!"

Marlene giggled as they walked for the door.

* * *

Sirius and Marlene stopped at the sitting room doorway to a scene of two people in an intense kiss. One was very enthusiastic about it, the other a little reluctant. Sirius smiled as he raised his eyebrows at Marlene, who was in a state of shock. There on the sofa was one Remus Lupin trapped under a younger woman with pink hair. Marlene had met Dora once, but her hair had been a bluish-purple then. They had become close friends because of their connections with Sirius. Dora had become something of a little sister to Marlene. Sirius place a finger on his lips, motioning Marlene back outside the door with a wink.

Once Marlene was hidden, Sirius entered the sitting room fully. He walked over to the sofa, standing just behind Dora. Marlene was out of sight from the couple but had a good view of the proceedings. Sirius stood with his arms crossed and a mock scowl on his face. Marlene rolled her eyes as he leaned over Dora's shoulder.

"Comfy? Or would you like a room?"

"Sirius!" shouted a frightened looking, wide-eyed Remus as he and Dora broke apart. Dora jumped back, tripped on her own foot, and fell hard on her behind.

"Oh…uh…Hi, cousin," Dora weakly squeaked. Sirius tried to hold the scowl at the two red-faced people on the sofa and floor, but he couldn't and burst out in a barking laugh. Remus narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"If you're back, I assume Peter is downstairs?" huffed Remus trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he is," Sirius proclaimed happily. "And I brought back a bonus."

"What are talking about?" asked a confused Remus. "What kind of bonus?" Remus suddenly sniffed the air. His werewolf senses alerting him to another person in the house. His face paled as he slowly stood. Sirius helped Dora to her feet as Remus looked at the doorway. His mouth hung open, quite speechlessly. Dora looked at both of them confused.

"Would one of you with super sniffers like to let me in on this, or do I have to stand here waiting?" Dora frowned with aggravation.

"How?" Remus stumbled out. "How is this possible?"

Sirius turned to the doorway, holding out his hand to Marlene. She came into the sitting room with a smile. Remus sat down very slowly. The shock was still very evident on his face. Dora's mouth fell open, her eyes as round as Galleons.

"Hello, Remus," Marlene spoke to him first to break the shock. "Hi, Dora."

"M…Mar…Marlene?" Remus slowly stuttered out as he very slowly stood again. Marlene smiled at him with a nod. "How…We thought…"

"I was taken by Lucius Malfoy the night my family was killed. He had me under the Imperious since then," Marlene answered after she hugged him warmly. Tonks came over, hugging the other woman fiercely. Tears were in Tonks' eyes. "I know, Dora. It's really me."

"Marley, I missed you so much," Dora wiped her eyes as they broke the embrace. "Mum and dad are gonna go bonkers to know you're alive."

"They may have other things to go bonkers about," Sirius grinned impishly at Remus. They turned red once again, much to Sirius and Marlene's amusement.

* * *

"Harry Potter," Sirius spoke to the mirror in his hand. He waited for a response. Marlene looked at him nervously as Sirius frowned and tried again. "Harry Potter!"

After another minute, the mirror rippled. Harry's face appeared with swollen lips, messy hair and a dazed look in his eyes. "What is it, Sirius? I was a little…uh…occupied."

"Oh. I couldn't tell," Sirius smiled. "Hi, Red!"

"Your timing is impeccable, Sirius," grumped a disheveled looking Ginny as she came into view.

Sirius could help it. He burst into a barking laugh, so hard he doubled over, disappearing from view. Marlene looked at the mirror. She was just out of their view. She gasped quietly at seeing the resemblance Harry had to James. The pretty redhead, Marlene figured was this Ginny Sirius had been telling her about.

"Black! If you don't stop laughing and tell us what you need," Ginny growled, "Merlin, help me, I'll hex you next time I see you!"

"Sorry," Sirius gulped for air as he stood. "It's just you two are the second couple I've interrupted tonight."

"Dora and Remus?" asked Harry. Sirius nodded. "About time!"

"All well and good," Ginny glared. "We were busy."

"Well, I have news," Sirius smiled. "And I owe you a big 'thank you', Red." Ginny smiled very smugly.

"You got him?" Harry asked excitedly.

"And more," Sirius grinned.

"More?" asked Harry. Sirius turned motioning Marlene over. Ginny looked confused; Harry looked a bit concerned.

"This is Marlene," Sirius introduced.

"Marlene McKinnon?" asked an astonished Harry. Ginny's mouth dropped open. "But you said she…"

"We never found her body, just her family," Sirius answered. "And it was a bit of a sore spot when I told you about that. You see, Marlene and I had just been secretly married for about a month when Voldemort went after her family."

"Married?" Harry and Ginny shouted. They looked at each other with surprise.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed. "Anyway, Marley, this is Harry, as if you couldn't tell." Marlene smiled. "And his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny's smug smile returned. Harry nodded. "I…I'm…happy for you, Pads." Harry sounded dejected. Ginny hugged him close.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well, you have Marlene back, so I guess I have to go back to…"

"No," Sirius said soothingly. "You don't understand, Prongslet. I meant what I said about being a proper family."

"But you have…"

"Hush, Harry," Marlene spoke for the first time. "My being back does not change that. You see, Lily and James made me your godmother."

"What?" Harry asked weakly. Ginny's smug smile returned as she kissed Harry's cheek.

"See, Pads," she turned that smug look to Sirius. "Good things come to you when you wait for them!"

"Told you she'd be smug," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Red. Never let me or Harry forget that."

"Oh, I won't," Ginny smiled. "And don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"No promises there, Red!" laughed Sirius with a wink.

"Just so we understand each other," Harry grinned impishly.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Marlene groaned seeing the look on Harry's face. "I'm gonna go starkers with you three around, aren't I?"

"Wait until you meet the twins?" Harry laughed with Ginny and Sirius at the scared but confused look on Marlene's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter kind of just would not stop. The original comp piece was at the upper word limit as it was, now, well the added content just flooded out. FYI another A/N at end.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Past Lessons**

It was a dark and stormy night in mid-April. A thunderstorm had blown in from the coast, with thunder and lightning crashing over the ancient castle. But two residents of the castle ignored all of the noise and light. If anything, it was spurring them on. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were lost in each other in one of the many abandoned classrooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been there for twenty minutes in a rather intense snogging session. They had chosen this classroom because Ron had no idea how to find it without the Marauder's Map, which was currently on the desk a short distance from the loving couple. Harry had one of his hands tangled in Ginny's red hair, the other around her waist holding her close. Ginny's hands were both sunk deep into Harry's black hair.

A sudden crack made them both jump and draw their wands. As they turned, a small creature covered his face with his hands. He was trembling as Harry lowered his wand in confusion.

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, sir," the little house-elf nodded as he peeked out from behind his hands. "Dobby is sorry for…intruding on Harry Potter and his Wheezy, but Dobby had to tell the great Harry Potter about this."

"You know him?" Ginny asked looking at Harry as she replaced her wand.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "He was the house-elf I told you about."

"The one from my first year?" Ginny glared at Harry. Harry sighed again but nodded. Ginny turned her glare on Dobby, making the little elf whimper. "You're the reason Harry almost died several times my first year!"

"D-Dob-Dobby is s-s-ssor-ry, Miz Wheezy," Dobby cringed back.

"Gin, it's alright. He helped me out last year with the Gillyweed for the second task," Harry held her. "Dobby may be a little excitable, but he is a friend."

"Fine," Ginny huffed. She turned back to Dobby. "I'm sorry I scared you, Dobby. But just know…"

"Dobby knows, Miz Wheezy. No trying to save Harry Potter's life by hurting him," Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked before Ginny could start a rant.

"Harry Potter, sir, one of the other house-elves has found something in the Room of Lost Things, that Harry Potter, sir should take to the great Headmaster when he returns," answered Dobby, looking nervous. Harry and Ginny gave him a quizzical look. "Oh, Dobby is sorry. It is one of the many rooms that is the Come and Go Room."

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked curious now.

"Yes, sir. That is what students and good teachers call it," Dobby answered. "Actually, Harry Potter, sir, there is more than one thing. But the other is so dark and foul Dobby would rather great Headmaster deal with it, sir. It is like my old master's diary, sir."

"Diary?" Ginny asked weakly, her face paling.

"Dobby is so sorry Miz Wheezy. Dobby had no choice, or Dobby would have taken it from you," he started sobbing. Ginny looked at him taken aback. She reached a shaky hand to the small elf.

"It's okay, Dobby," Ginny told him. She surprised the little house-elf by kneeling and pulling him into a hug. "Just knowing you would have if you could, helps loads. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Miz! Thank you!" Dobby cried.

"Come on, Dobby, show us what's wrong," Harry encouraged as Ginny let him go.

"This way, please," Dobby nodded. Harry exchanged a shrug with Ginny as they followed Dobby.

The door to the Room was different from the door they were used to for the DA lessons Harry taught there. The simple, but large wooden doors creaked a little as Dobby led them into the Room. Ginny gasped. Harry blinked wide eyes as he looked at all the things crammed into the Room. The Room was piled high with mountains of things that were either lost or hidden, some for a very long time judging by the dust and corrosion.

Dobby beckoned them down one of the many aisles. A loud thunderclap shook the room as they turned down a bend in the walkway. The little house-elf motioned them hurriedly. Harry and Ginny walked quickly after him, but they never let go of the other's hand. They rounded an old broken table into a wide opening. Dobby stood off to the side wringing his hands.

"This is what Dobby wishes to show you, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby indicated with a nod to a vibrating object on the floor.

"Merlin, that's a time-turner," Harry breathed.

"Like the one, Hermione had your third year?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded. He reached out, taking care only grab the chain. He held it up to eye level as he looked for any cracks in the device, still holding hands with Ginny.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash as lightning shot through a high window, striking the time-turner. Harry and Ginny were propelled backward. Their hands seemed to be locked together as they felt a spinning sensation much like a portkey. They hit the ground heavily, hands still clenched together. Both lay still for a long time. With a great effort, Harry rolled to face Ginny. He could see her breathing, but her eyes were closed.

Harry quickly looked around. The first thing he noticed was it was daylight. They were in a large clearing by a lake and a forest. Harry looked up at the mountain behind them; it looked familiar. Most of the area looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Ginny groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Sore, but I think so. You?" she asked in return.

"Stiff, sore, the usual," Harry answered. They helped each other stand. Harry looked around more but still didn't know why the field looked so familiar. He looked at Ginny who was sharing in his confusion. "I know, I can't place it either."

"I say there!" a deep voice called to them. They turned with their wands out, only to stop in shock. "Greetings, young ones!"

The large man with a reddish-brown beard and hair called again. He was truly a large man. Smaller than Hagrid, but still a massive man. His robes were a deep red with gold trim. Around his waist was a belt holding a scabbard, in which rested the hilt of a ruby encrusted, silver sword. On his head sat a hat that looked very familiar. His eyes darted to the forest behind them, searching the trees for anything.

Godric Gryffindor slowly motioned them toward him. "Come, come. Slowly. Ye are too close to the Centaurs' territory."

They followed Gryffindor in awe. Both of them too much in shock to speak or even argue. He led them down a small path around the lake. They stopped by a little stone cottage with a thatch roof on the outskirts of a small village with similar cottages. He motioned them inside as he looked around as if expecting someone. The man then pulled his own wand and placed a locking spell on the door. Gryffindor motioned them to his table. As they sat down, he poured two mugs of water, then gave them to Harry and Ginny. He touched several runes carved into his table. Harry looked around as a blue shimmer covered the surface.

"Cannae be too careful these days, aye?" he nodded. "Ye are Magical, tha' much I can see. But why do ye wear me family crest on ye robes?"

"Uh…" Harry tried, but his mouth seemed to be disconnected from his brain.

"Well, we um…" Ginny tried.

"So ye've heard of me, I take it?" Gryffindor laughed a great booming laugh that rang and echoed around the wards. "Tis good to know! I take it ye are here to attend?"

"Sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Attend me school, what else?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, realization showing in their wide eyes.

"Merlin, not again," Harry shook his head as the initial shock finally wore off. "Twice in one year? What's next? The other Founders walking in the door?"

"Harry," Ginny hissed. "Will you shut it? We are obviously before Hogwarts was founded!"

"And?" Harry struggled to wrap his mind around it.

"We can't influence the past!" Ginny whispered to him. Harry paled. "Yeah," she nodded. Before she could say more, a hollow knock sounded on the wards. With another shimmer, they fell.

"Ah, Helga, Rowena! How are ye fine ladies this fine day?"

"Quite well, Godric," answered Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a tall woman with flowing black hair that was down to her knees. On her head sat a tiara, unlike anything Harry or Ginny had ever seen. It was in the shape of an eagle with a large sapphire in the center. Her blue dress, trimmed in gold hung regally on her. Her goldish belt had a large pouch on the side. Just visible, was the hilt tip of a silver athame.

"Oh, just fine and dandy, Godric," answered Helga Hufflepuff with a throaty giggle. In contrast to Rowena, Helga wore a yellow dress, trimmed in black. She wore a short black cloak over her left shoulder as if hiding something. In her right hand, she held a golden cup with a badger inlaid on it. Her long brown hair was braided and draped over her left shoulder.

"Next time you see a time-turner, Harry," Ginny swatted his arm, "leave it alone!"

Godric's laugh boomed out again. Helga covered her mouth giving a little giggle. Rowena, however, raised an eyebrow so severely she reminded both Harry and Ginny of Professor McGonagall.

"And just who, pray tell, are ye?" Rowena asked.

"My name is Harry. This is my girlfriend, Ginny," Harry introduced.

"I see," Rowena pinched her lips tightly. Her eyes scanned over them quickly. "Ye are not from here. And, of course, by here, I mean this time."

"No, ma'am, we're not," Ginny admitted.

"I see," Rowena nodded. "Where, or shall I say when, are ye from?" she tried again.

"Well, that's a little hard to answer," Ginny stated, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, so ye are from the future?" Rowena asked with a glimmer of understanding. Harry and Ginny nodded. "I see. And this thing ye mentioned; do ye still have it?"

"Yes, ma'am, but why…" Harry asked warily.

"Ye wish to return home, do ye not?" Rowena asked pointedly. "I need to examine it to assist ye in doing so."

"I really don't think that's a good idea, ma'am," Ginny sighed.

"Hush, child," Helga smiled. "If Rowena cannae ascertain how to return ye, no one can."

"Gin, they're right," Harry whispered to her. "This is Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"I know very well who they are, Harry!" Ginny snapped in a low voice. "That thing is unstable. We don't need her getting pulled into the future."

Harry sighed. Ginny had a point. "Do you have any ideas?"

"The lightning!" exclaimed Ginny. "It must have supercharged it."

"Pardon me," Rowena broke in. Harry and Ginny looked at her. "Godric says ye arrived yonder by the Centaur fields. Perhaps, the lightning and the Magic in the field were the cause?"

"Magic in the field?" Harry thought out loud. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes.

"So that's why…" Ginny trailed off before she said too much. No one had the chance to respond as the door to the cottage opened.

A thin, bald wizard with a greying goatee stepped in. His green robes hung loosely around him, the silver trim setting off his grey eyes. Around his shoulders sat a large snake, with which he was deep in conversation. Harry heard every word. As the man laughed at something the snake had told him, so did Harry. All eyes turned to Harry in surprise, except Ginny's. Her eyes showed confusion.

"Ah, Salazar, my friend, welcome, welcome!" Gryffindor boomed. "I see wee lad here has your special talent!"

_"You are a Parselmouth?"_ Salazar Slytherin asked Harry in Parseltongue with some surprise.

_"Yesss, sssir," _Harry answered back. Harry noticed the locket hanging around Slytherin's neck. He had seen that locket before.

"Harry," Ginny murmured to him, "is that…?" She was the one that had found the locket in Sirius' house the previous summer.

"Yeah, I think so…" Harry hissed back at her. Salazar Slytherin's shrewd eyes followed the strange couple as they stared at his locket.

_"You have seen it before, yes?"_

_"Yes, sir. In my godfather's house many years from now,"_ Harry confirmed as they locked eyes. Harry felt a soft push on his mind, much gentler than Snape would ever do.

_"Relax, young man. I am only looking for understanding,"_ Slytherin spoke to him. Harry nodded, laying aside his rudimentary shields and defenses. For the next several minutes, Harry had flashes of his life as Slytherin looked into his mind. With a loud gasp, the older wizard withdrew as he stumbled. Helga steadied him. The look of shock was plain on his face. "So young, but not young in mind. No one should have to see the horrors you have seen," Slytherin rasped as he looked at Harry and Ginny. "Godric, while they wait for Rowena and I to find the exact location they need to be in to return them home, train them. The boy needs it more than he knows. The girl needs it to assist him in the coming darkness in their time."

"What did ye see, my friend," Gryffindor asked as he helped steady a very shaken Slytherin.

Slytherin spoke quietly to the other Founders. Harry and Ginny couldn't make out what they were saying, but by the shocked looks and the gasps, Harry had a pretty good idea. Ginny took his hand with a slight squeeze, letting him know she was there for him no matter what happened. Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"Aye, my friend," Gryffindor nodded as he turned to face Harry and Ginny again. "T'wood be my pleasure. Tis not oft ye look so fearful. Come, ye two, I will test ye to see what ye know, then train ye for what little time we may have. Helga, would ye begin the noon meal?"

"Aye, Godric," Helga nodded. She looked dismayed at what Slytherin had told them.

Harry stood, reluctantly handing the time-turner to Rowena Ravenclaw as he and Ginny followed Godric Gryffindor out of the cottage. They walked down to the edge of the lake, passing the little rise that would be there spot in a thousand years' time. Harry and Ginny shared a quick smile as Gryffindor called his other students to help with the evaluation.

Gryffindor started drilling them on simple spells, then moved on to more complex curses and hexes. Ginny smirked as she demonstrated her Bat-Bogey Hex on one of Gryffindor's students. Gryffindor's laugh echoed so loudly across the lake; the other three Founders joined them to see what was happening. Hufflepuff was doubled over in laughter at the student's plight. Slytherin merely smirked. Ravenclaw had a look between amusement and disapproval, further making Harry wonder if McGonagall was a descendant of hers.

"What a wonderful hex, lass!" laughed Gryffindor.

"It works wonders keeping my six older brothers in line," smirked Ginny.

"Aye! I can see that!" boomed a very amused Gryffindor.

In a practice duel, the next day, Harry beat all twelve of Gryffindor's current students. Ginny took her turn beating the twelve with just as much ease. Gryffindor deciding it was time for some hands-on training, dueled both Harry and Ginny, individually. Harry came close to beating the Founder of their House. Ginny was just slightly less effective but came close to beating him as well. Gryffindor nodded at the end of each duel, knowing where to help them.

"It has been many years since a new student pushed me to those heights," admitted Gryffindor, very impressed. "Ye truly are powerful. Both of ye!"

"Thank you, sir," Harry blushed.

Three days later, Gryffindor taught them some wandless magic. He explained that both Harry and Ginny had a Magical Core strong enough to do at least some wandless Magic. Ginny was thrilled to learn this. Gryffindor taught them how to cast a wandless Shield Charm with their free hand, while still using their wand with the other. Harry seemed to excel at the wandless casting, producing a very strong shield very quickly. It was some of the easier spells he had trouble with, which confused Gryffindor. He asked Rowena to observe their training the next day.

As she watched them train on the fourth day, Rowena Ravenclaw gave Harry a thoughtful look. She beckoned him over, having him cast a number of spells wandlessly for her. She nodded as he finished the tenth spell. Ravenclaw then scanned him with her wand. She made several complicated motions, humming slightly at her findings.

"Hm, I thought as much," she muttered. "Ye have a restricting block on your Magic. I can remove it if ye like?"

"Please," Harry nodded. Ravenclaw made a complicated wand movement over him as Harry watched his hands glow a whitish-gold. "Thank you, milady," Harry bowed.

"Ye are welcome, our pupil," she gave a nod with a slight smile. She dismissed him, calling Ginny over. After scanning Ginny, Ravenclaw removed a block on her as well. Soon Ginny began to draw closer to Harry's level of wandless prowess.

* * *

"Now, lad, as we practiced," Gryffindor nodded. "Have at thee!"

Harry grinned as the Founder of his House drew both his wand and sword during training on the sixth day. It came as a shock to all when Harry wandlessly summoned Godric's sword to him. Godric looked shocked for a moment, which allowed Harry to win their duel with a stunner.

"Ye must be a descendant of mine, lad," Godric told Harry that night at the evening meal.

"Why do you say that, sir?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up with wide eyes.

"Only family can summon or handle me sword."

"I'm…" Harry looked stunned.

"Aye, ye must be."

"Now we know why the sword came to you in my first year, Harry," Ginny whispered to him.

Harry was still speechless as that revelation sank in. Dumbledore's words echoed in his head. _Only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword out of the Hat._ It finally made perfect sense. Ginny clasped his hand under the table as she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm honored, sir," Harry breathed out finally.

"Well, lad, tis good to know me line flourishes even if me name dies out," Gryffindor smiled as he slapped Harry on the back.

The morning of the seventh day dawned with storm clouds moving in over the coastal mountains. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had determined the exact place Harry and Ginny needed to be to get home, and the storm was a welcome sight for Harry and Ginny. They made their way back to the field that would be the location of Hogwarts very soon with the Founders.

"T'was a pleasure to meet a great-grandson, me lad," Gryffindor smiled as he and Harry shook hands. "Look after that fiery lass o' yours," he added with a wink. "We both know tis she who looks after you!" Gryffindor's booming laugh was joined by a smug look from Ginny and a blush from Harry.

"Thank you, Godric," Harry replied. Gryffindor nodded. "Thank you all," Harry addressed the other Founders. They nodded, offering their welcomes.

"Remember what we have taught ye," Slytherin began. "And remember, Riddle may be my blood, but he is no heir of mine."

"We will, sir," Harry offered as they shook hands.

"Be well," Helga added as she hugged both Harry and Ginny.

"We'll try, Helga," smiled Ginny.

"Quickly, the storm approaches," Rowena said. "And ask your teacher, you may be surprised."

"We will, Rowena," Harry nodded. "And thank you again." Rowena nodded with a small smile.

Harry and Ginny stood in the spot indicated by Ravenclaw. With a deep breath, Harry gripped Ginny's hand and lifted the time-turner to eye-level as the storm started to rage around them. Thunderclaps echoed off the lake and mountains as they waited. Suddenly, lightning struck the time-turner, throwing Harry and Ginny backward again.

They hit the floor hard, lying motionless for a short moment. Harry opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the Room of Requirement over him. He turned slowly to his left to check on Ginny.

"We better be home, or I'm gonna Bat-Bogey you," Ginny groaned. "Boyfriend or not!"

"By the looks of it, we are," muttered Harry as he tried to sit up.

"Harry, Ginny!" Sirius exclaimed as he rounded the bend.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Arthur Weasley sighed as he followed Sirius. McGonagall came next, looking distressed and relieved at the same time. Dumbledore smiled at them as he came after Arthur. Sirius and Arthur both wrapped Harry and Ginny in hugs of relief.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked.

"What happened, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Harry grinned.

"Knowing your propensity for trouble, Mr. Potter, we just might," McGonagall stated.

"Wait, where's Dobby?" asked Harry quickly.

"Dobby is here, Harry Potter, sir," the little elf appeared next to him. "Oh, Dobby so happy youse have come back," he cried hugging Harry.

"We're alright, Dobby," Harry comforted him. "Oh, Dobby, you had something to show Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Dobby did!" he almost hollered. "Great Headmaster, Dobby has found something dark and foul in here that Dobby needs to show you."

"By all means," indicated Dumbledore.

Dobby nodded and disappeared for a moment. He reappeared, floating a silver tiara with a large sapphire in the center.

"Rowena's diadem!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry gasped as his scar exploded in pain. "Harry!" Ginny hugged him quickly, placing her body between Harry and the diadem.

"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore frowned. "Dobby, please take it to my office. I shall be there shortly to deal with it."

"Yes, sir," Dobby nodded before disappearing.

"Just what was that, Albus?" Sirius asked, anger creeping into his voice. "And don't you dare tell me later, or not in front of Harry and Ginny. I have had it with your games! You know things that should have been told to these two long ago!"

"Sirius…" Dumbledore started.

"No, Albus," Arthur scowled. "I am just as tired of this as Sirius. They, above anyone, need to know! Enough with this greater good excuse! Harry has risked his life to save several members of my family, me included, they deserve to know. And so do we!"

"As their Head of House, I must concur!" McGonagall stated. "For everything they have been through, the time has come, to be honest and truthful! Not lies!"

Dumbledore considered them all for a moment before sighing. "Very well. But we should have Molly and Marlene join us."

* * *

Dumbledore made his way ahead of the rest to do something with Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Harry and Ginny walked together, arms around the other's waist. McGonagall led them with Sirius and Arthur on either side of Harry and Ginny.

"Wait a minute!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "What are you doing here, Pads?"

"Oh that," smiled Sirius. "I'm out on bail until my trail in June."

"And why is Dumbledore here?" asked Harry.

"Fudge and Umbridge have been removed," grinned Arthur. "Amelia Bones is the Minister now."

"When did happen?" asked Harry. "Just how long were we gone?"

"It all came to a head today, this morning, in fact," answered Arthur. "But you've been gone for about twelve hours."

"Could have been worse," shrugged Harry. "We were there for a week."

"There's one more thing, Harry," Arthur added. Harry looked at him with confusion. "At the end of term, you'll be coming home with us. At least until after the trial and your parents' will is finally read."

"No more Dursleys," Harry breathed as he stopped.

"Nope," Sirius grinned. "Marley and I won't allow it!"

Harry smiled as he hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius returned the hug. Ginny grinned as she hugged them both. Harry turned pulling Ginny into a hug, lifting her off the floor, spinning in happiness. Ginny giggled before kissing Harry deeply.

"My word!" Arthur said astonished.

"Oh…uh…sorry, Dad," blushed Ginny.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

They turned to see Molly and Marlene hurrying down the corridor. Molly arrived first, pulling both teens into a bone-crushing hug. Sirius barked out a laugh as Molly finally let go of the breathless teens. Harry looked over Molly's shoulder at Marlene with a smile. Marlene opened her arms. Harry walked over to her letting her hug him.

"Oh, you look so much like James, with Lily's eyes," mumbled Marlene. "I am so glad you two are safe." Marlene looked over at Ginny with a nod, motioning her into the hug.

"Marlene McKinnon?" asked a wide-eyed McGonagall.

"Actually, Professor, it's Black," Marlene smiled. The shocked look on McGonagall's face was something Harry or Ginny had never seen before on their stern professor.

"It's a long story, Minnie," Sirius grinned impishly. McGonagall's face returned to the stern look at the sound of that name.

"Mr. Black…" she growled.

"Oh, you love it and you know it, Minnie," laughed Sirius.

"This way, please," Dumbledore called, sounding as if he was fighting not to laugh.

McGonagall glared at Sirius before huffing as she turned. Harry and Ginny were going their best to hide their laughter. Even Ginny's parents looked amused. Marlene was biting her lip in the effort not to join her husband in laughter. McGonagall glared at Dumbledore as he smiled at her on her way up the stairs to his office.

"By the way, Prongslet," Sirius began. "We're buying a house."

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I think you'll like the location," teased Sirius.

"Siri, stop teasing him!" Marlene swatted Sirius on the arm. "It's in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Really?" Harry and Ginny asked excitedly.

"Told ya, they'd do that," Sirius smiled smugly as they entered the Head's office.

Dumbledore motioned to a sitting area with sofas and armchairs as they entered. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore nodded at Harry and Ginny. "Before we move on to other things, please, tell us what happened."

Harry and Ginny sighed before beginning their story. It took twenty minutes of both of them talking to tell the tale. The astonished and shocked looks on the adults' faces were priceless as the teens talked about meeting the Founders. Harry wandlessly summoned a biscuit each for himself and Ginny, much to the surprised, gaping mouths of those around them. They told of their training under Godric's tutelage and the tips and extra lessons the other Founders had given them. Harry paused as he lifted the time-turner out of his pocket, placing it on the table.

"That and the storm is what sent us back," Harry concluded. "And got us home."

"Now, would you mind telling us, Professor," Ginny said with an edge to her voice. "Just why Rowena's diadem caused Harry's scar to hurt?"

"And what does it have to do with us?" Harry added.

Dumbledore sighed. "I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Albus…" Sirius warned.

"Before you were born, there was a Prophecy made," Dumbledore began. "Some of it I understood immediately. Some parts I was not so sure about until your second year, Harry."

Dumbledore drew his wand, summoning his Penceive. He placed his wand to his head, withdrawing a thick, silvery strand from his temple. He flicked it into the basin, touching several runes around the edge.

"Molly," Dumbledore addressed her. "You must understand, neither Harry or Ginny, are children anymore. No matter how much you wish it to be otherwise, their lives have not been normal for a very long time. I am just as guilty of this. And I can say with certainty Ronald and Miss Granger are much the same with their...adventures…with Harry."

"What are you saying, Albus?" Molly asked sharply.

"I am saying, you cannot protect them from the world forever or the war."

"And the memory?" Marlene asked. Dumbledore prodded the fluid in the basin with his wand. Soon a silvery image of Professor Trelawny rose out of the Penceive.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…The Key approaches one year plus eleven later…Born as the seventh month dies…Born seventh in the eighth month…Born to those who have thrice defied him…Born to those rich in love…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…The Dark Lord will make her the Key by the choice of his servant…But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…She will unlock that power…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The Chosen must break the Dark Lord's hold on the world to live…The Key will be his fire and passion…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approached as the seventh month dies…The Key one year and eleven later…"_

The image sank back into the basin. They all sat in stunned silence. Molly had tears in her eyes. Arthur had a stricken look to his pale face. Marlene was covering her mouth, staring wide-eyed at Dumbledore. Sirius had a snarl on his lips, the look of rage clear. McGonagall sat slumped in her straight-backed chair. Harry and Ginny held each other close, neither wanting to believe what they had just heard. Dumbledore looked at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"There is no question of who it speaks of," Dumbledore announced quietly. "It is Harry and Ginny."

"No! Not my daughter!" wailed Molly.

"Mum, listen to me," Ginny stood, taking her mother by the shoulders. "I am _not a child_! I haven't been since my first year. Riddle _possessed me_ because I was a naïve eleven-year-old little girl with a _crush_. A little girl _ignored_ by her brothers who was _lonely_. I'm _not_ lonely anymore. And that crush is something a lot more now. Don't you see, Mum? On some level, I always knew I would end up with Harry. This Prophecy is just confirmation for me."

"But…"

"Molly dear, she's right," Arthur said quietly. "We wanted to pretend her first year never happened. We can't do that anymore. It did happen, and our little girl lost most of her innocence."

"As far as Harry goes," Sirius began. "Molly, think how many times he has faced Riddle, how many times he came through those confrontations, alive. This was the reason," he pointed to the basin. "This was the cause of my best friends' deaths. And I, for one, _will not _let my godson go into the fight of his life unprepared! Your daughter helped me set my priorities straight. Now is the time to listen to them, not tell them they are too young to fight, because they don't have a choice."

"Well said, Mr. Black," McGonagall nodded. "And Miss Weasley."

"There is one other thing," Dumbledore spoke softly. All eyes turned to him. "When Harry saved Ginny in the Chamber, a bond was created between them. Since Harry is almost sixteen, he would have been informed of this very shortly."

"What are saying, Albus?" Marlene asked.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "With the creation of the bond, Harry and Ginny became Magically betrothed."

"What?" shouted Molly.

Ginny sat heavily on the floor as she turned wide eyes to Harry. He stared back at her with his green eyes wider than she had ever seen them. The silence was broken abruptly by a barking laugh.

"Well, that explains a lot!" laughed Sirius.

"Indeed, it does," Arthur nodded. "Harry, you have my blessing son. Just take care of her for me."

"I…" Harry swallowed his shock as Ginny's face broke into a wide smile. He held his hand out to her. Ginny took it, pulling herself up and into Harry's arms. "I will, sir. You have my word."

"I love you," Ginny whispered to him.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back. He leaned in, kissing her with all the love he felt for her.

There was a bright flash, a pulse of Magic, and a breeze that came out of nowhere as their lips met. The adults all stared as they were pushed back into their seats. Harry broke the kiss, his head flung back. A black mist ripped out of his scar with an unearthly scream. Harry collapsed to his knees, panting for breath. Ginny dropped to her knees with him, holding him, fear etched across her face.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "Talk to me."

Harry blinked a few times rapidly as he caught his breath. "I alright, I think."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly waiting for him to stand or move back to the sofa.

"What in Merlin's name was that, Albus?" Sirius growled. "And no lies."

"That," Dumbledore took a deep breath. "That was the pseudo-Horcrux leaving Harry."

"Pseudo-what now?" Marlene asked with narrowed eyes.

"Horcrux," Dumbledore answered. "It's an obscure branch of Dark Magic…"

"Using runes?" Ginny asked testily. The shock on Dumbledore's face was evident. "Yeah, we found…well, Hermione found it, but we found the runes. What else are you hiding from us, old man?"

"Ginevra!"

"No, Mum!" Ginny snapped. "Do you have any idea how much has been hiding from Harry? How many lies and half-truths he has told us? Any idea the incompetence of the DADA professors we've had to deal with? How about the bullying and outright unfair hatred Snape has for all Gryffindors, Harry especially, and he does nothing?"

"Albus, I think we have more problems," growled Sirius. "I'll add a few things to that list. How about sealing James and Lily's will? Keeping me in Azkaban for twelve years? And on the run for two? Amelia was quite interested as to why these happened."

"Is this true, Albus?" Molly shot to her feet. Dumbledore looked at the floor. "Answer me!"

"Yes," he answered. "But there are reasons for…"

"Oh, enough of the greater good, Albus," McGonagall snapped. "I agree with them!"

Dumbledore sighed, knowing he did not have any allies present. "Severus teaches…"

"If you can call to that," Sirius snorted.

"He teaches here because he needs my protection from Voldemort and his followers," Dumbledore finished.

"And that gives him the right to bully children?" shrieked Marlene. "If you think it does, then you are no better than Voldemort or Fudge!"

"He is our spy in their midst."

"I don't care if dances the waltz in a rainstorm! His behavior ends now, Albus!" McGonagall stood glaring at Dumbledore. "If you shall not reign him in, I shall do so by going to the Governors!"

"That won't help, Minerva," Arthur stated. "Most of them are Slytherins."

"I will change _that_," Sirius snarled. "The Blacks and Potters have permanent seats. As Harry's godfather I can name any proxy I wish until he's of age. Arthur, will you be Harry's proxy?"

"Yes, I will," Arthur said with conviction.

"And these Horcrux things?" asked Marlene.

"That is harder to explain," stated Dumbledore. "And for security, the fewer people who know the better. If Voldemort were to discover that we know his secret for survival, he would move them and all the research I have done thus far would be useless."

"Fair enough," Sirius agreed. "Arthur, Marlene, Harry, Ginny, and I."

"I would like to add Bill to this," Arthur stated.

"That is a wonderful idea, Arthur," agreed Dumbledore. "And Remus."

"Agreed," Sirius nodded. "Molly, Minnie, I'm sorry, but…"

"I would rather be support," Molly waved him off.

"And I must stay in the limelight here at the school, should you need to leave at a moment's notice. I understand, Mr. Black."

"Thanks, Minnie," he nodded. "Whether you or the Ministry likes it, Albus, Remus and I are going to be training these two this summer."

"I quite agree. However, I wish to join you and share information vital to the effort," Dumbledore conceded.

"Acceptable," Sirius nodded.

"Now about this betrothal?" Harry asked.

"It's a marriage contract…" Sirius began. Harry frowned.

"That much we know," Ginny grumped.

"I need a ring for Ginny," Harry stated. Ginny snapped her head to him in disbelief. "Yes, love, I want to marry you."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny crushed him in a hug again.

"We'll take care of it, Prongslet," Sirius smiled. The adults stood, to congratulate the happy couple.

* * *

A/N: My one shot _Striker Fancy_ will not be included in this. Sorry. Muggle AU just won't fit. That said, THis story will continue in a few weeks. Hopefully in that time I can get caught up with _Flames_ and _Heart_. Next up is _Flames._ As always, Thank you for the R/Rs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tag You're It**

"Quick! Check the stalls!"

Hermione heard the familiar voice of Cho Chang order someone as they entered the girls' loo. She knew it must be something completely trivial or something very important. It struck Hermione odd that they didn't want to be overheard. Hermione had no choice at the moment, she Disillusioned herself waiting for them to talk. She stayed very still as Romilda Vane opened the stall Hermione had been about to exit when they had come in. Romilda turned back to Cho with a nod.

"Why isn't the bloody tag working, Vane?" Cho asked. "Did you do something wrong on the last batch?"

"No, Chang, I didn't," Romilda huffed. "There's only two things that can overwhelm the potion. True love and a counter-potion," she paused, looking like she was deep in thought. "Well, that and some kind of bond, but those are just a myth."

"Well, make another batch. Soak another tag," Cho ordered. "Harry hasn't given me the time of day since Christmas break and he's always around that redhead. Get someone in your House to distract her and I'll take care of Harry myself at the next DA meeting."

"Fine. But I want Ginny for myself," Romilda huffed. "The only reason I agreed to this is so you could get Potter away from her so I can try my hand with her. I can't do that with _him_ around."

"Don't you think I know this?" Cho asked exasperated. "It works both ways, you know? I want Harry, you want Weasley. That's why we teamed up."

Hermione was having a hard time keeping any sounds from escaping her mouth that was hanging wide open. How could she have missed this? First, she missed the tag, now this!

"Yeah, I know," grumbled Romilda. "Come on, we can't spend too much time in here alone or we'll get caught. Meet me in the third-floor loo after dinner. I'll have it started by then and I'll need your hair and sweat again by then."

"Right, see you, then," Cho nodded as she left. Romilda waited for a few minutes before she left as well.

Hermione gave them a minute or two head start before canceling her charm. She took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing and nerves. She left the loo, trying not to look like she was not looking for either girl as she headed straight for her Head of House's office. Hermione made it there without encountering either of them again and knocked hurriedly on the door.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted her. "What may I do for you?"

"Please, Professor, I need to speak to you, immediately," Hermione said quickly as she glanced around behind her. McGonagall gave her a strange look. "It's important, Professor. It has to do with a tag," she added quietly.

"Come in," McGonagall ordered. She closed the door, sealing it with a wave of her wand. "I take it you are referring to the tag that was found on Mr. Potter over Christmas?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see. Do you know something new to add to my inquiry?" McGonagall asked.

"I was taking a break from some research I've been doing for Harry and Ginny," Hermione began.

"All well and good, Miss Granger," McGonagall said pointedly.

"Sorry, that's not important. I overheard who was behind it in the loo just now, Professor," Hermione told her, wringing her hands. "I think you may want to have Professor Flitwick here for this, ma'am. As well as Harry and Ginny, they have a right to know. And Professor Dumbledore's Penceive."

"I see," she nodded. She raised her wand sending a cat Patronus in one direction, then moving to her floo. After a short conversation, McGonagall pulled her head out of the floo, then looked back at Hermione. "Wait here, Miss Granger. I shall be back in a few moments. Oh, and let Professor Flitwick, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Weasley in when they arrive." She flicked her wand at the door, then stepped into the floo.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded.

As the professor left Hermione's brain registered the difference in how she had referred to Ginny. She was not about to miss anything else. She prided herself in her observational abilities too much not to catch a subtle thing like the difference in "Miss" and "Ms." She would have to talk to Harry and Ginny to find out if they knew why.

Hermione kicked herself mentally for not being more observant before. That was why she had not wanted to believe Harry and Ginny when they had told her about the love potion tag and their suspicions about Cho being the one that had planted it on Harry. Now she had no choice but to believe them after hearing it straight from the girl herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked a little confused.

"Professor McGonagall will be back in a few moments, sir," Hermione told him as she stepped aside to let him in. Harry and Ginny looked at her questioningly as they followed the little professor into the office. "You'll understand once Professor McGonagall returns."

McGonagall stepped out of the floo not two minutes later with Professor Dumbledore's Penceive. "Now, Miss Granger, I believe you would like to share a memory with us?"

"Memory? Memory of what?" asked Professor Flitwick more confused.

"I'm sorry, Filius, I should give you some background first," McGonagall stated. "Please, have a seat."

"Minerva, exactly what is going on?"

"This was found and removed from Mr. Potter over the Holidays," McGonagall answered as she pulled the tag out of a jar on her desk.

"And just what does this have to do with me?" asked a very irritated sounding Flitwick as he examined the tag.

"Professor, may I?" asked Hermione. McGonagall nodded once. "It was a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor involved, sir."

"One of my Claws?"

"I believe it's time we viewed this memory, Miss Granger," McGonagall stated sternly.

* * *

"Vane, what the bloody hell is going on?" Cho growled as they met in front of Professor McGonagall's office after being summoned from class by a silver cat.

"I don't know," Romilda answered looking worried. "I was in Herbology when it came."

"Lucky you. I was in Potions. Snape about blew his top," Cho huffed. Cho knocked on the door.

"Ladies," A very stern looking McGonagall answered the door. "Do come in."

As Cho and Romilda entered they were greeted by a very grumpy looking Professor Flitwick, and three people they really didn't want to be in the same office with at the same time as two professors. Harry and Ginny sat on one of the sofas by the fire. Harry looked like he was holding Ginny back as they walked in. Then there was Hermione Granger. Cho glanced at Romilda with a concerned flash in her eyes. This was not going to end well for them.

"Sit!" McGonagall ordered.

"Miss Chang, Miss Vane, you have one chance to tell me the truth before I replay the memory in this basin," McGonagall told them. She paused looking at each in turn with a penetrating stare.

"Either of you?" She paused again with pinched lips. The girls remained silent but looked very uncomfortable. "No? Very well."

McGonagall tapped the basin with her wand. A silvery image of the girl's lavatory began to take shape. They heard their earlier conversation about the love potion tag. They saw their images floating in the small picture. Their faces turned white as they realized they had been caught and there was now no way out of it. It was as good as a confession. The memory sank back into the basin.

"Miss Granger, this memory is now evidence. Thank you," McGonagall told her. "You may go."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded as she left. McGonagall waited until the door was closed again before addressing the matter further.

"Miss Chang, I am very disappointed in you," McGonagall stated. "Miss Vane, I expect much better from my Gryffindors," the words were like a knife to Romilda, and the tone was as sharp as any blade could be.

"Miss Vane, your Charms work has always been very good, and from what I gather you're a gifted student," Professor Flitwick squeaked out in a tone that was very unlike the cheerful professor. "Miss Chang, a member of _my House_, doing something _not even_ a _Slytherin_ has done in over a _century_? I am ashamed and disgusted."

"There are several reasons why your plan failed, ladies," McGonagall started again. "The first is Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are indeed very much in love with each other. Second, the tag that was removed from Mr. Potter over the Holidays was, in fact, a defective tag. There are other reasons, however, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley have asked for those to remain private. And honestly, not only do they have that right, but their reasons are more complex than a simple explanation could give.

"Before I dismiss them, I will state this: _neither of you_ are to have any contact with them for the rest of this school year, am I clear?" Cho and Romilda nodded. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, if they do try to make contact with you in any way, come straight to myself or Professor Flitwick."

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

"You may go," she dismissed them. They nodded to both professors as they left.

"Now, as to your punishments," began Flitwick. "First and foremost, your Prefect's badge, Miss Chang." He held out his hand waiting. Cho slowly unpinned the badge from her robes. "Next your Captain's pin." Cho handed the pin over reluctantly. "And you are no longer on the House Quidditch team."

"But, Professor…" Cho started.

"Did give you permission to speak, yet?" Flitwick snapped.

"No, sir," Cho hung her head. "Sorry, sir."

"Your behavior has been deplorable! I will _not_ have that on _my_ House team! Nor will I have a Prefect that has contributed to this and other such behavior. Yes, Miss Chang, I now know of your treatment of Miss Lovegood in the Common Room and in the rest of the school."

"Yes, sir," Cho hung her head further.

"Do not believe for one moment you or Miss Vane are finished with your punishments, Miss Chang, because I assure you that you are not," McGonagall announced. "That is your _House_ punishment, Miss Chang, not your Hogwarts punishment. We will return to that in a moment. Miss Vane, as you are neither Prefect nor Quidditch player, I can only give one punishment as far as our House is concerned. Henceforth, throughout the rest of your years here at Hogwarts, you will have no chance to earn a Prefect's badge whatsoever. This will be noted in both of your permeant records.

"Now, as Deputy Headmistress, it is my duty to express just how serious this offense is. These tags were banned from Hogwarts over a century ago because one mistake in the brewing can and has caused irreversible damage to someone in the past. Therefore, you both will serve detention with me for the rest of this school year. You are both put on restriction for the brewing of Potions for the rest of your school careers. You will only be allowed to be around any potion ingredients or a cauldron when Professor Snape or another member of the faculty is in the same room. Should that teacher have to leave for any reason you must stop your brewing and wait in the corridor until they return. You need a signed permission slip for the purchase of all ingredients and you will need to owl order said purchases only after you are here at school. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"In your first detention, this evening, you will be preparing a confession Howler for your parents. You will state what you have done, what your punishment is, including the confession and restrictions on your Potion brewing and purchases," McGonagall stated.

"In addition, your parents will be receiving letters from both of us outlining the same," Flitwick told them. "They will know if you have left anything out."

"Any infraction from now until the day either of you graduates shall be scrutinized and considered as a possible expulsion offense. Am I clear?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"Professor Flitwick will escort you to dinner," McGonagall waved them away. "I will escort you back here afterward."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were gathering their things after the DA meeting that night when Hermione approached them. She knew there was something more to what Professor McGonagall had said. Hermione was sure of it. Harry glanced at her a couple of times, but Hermione just shook her head, waiting. She remained quiet until they were the only three left in the Room of Requirement. As the door closed behind the last student to leave, Hermione finally turned to them.

"First, I owe you both an apology," she began.

"No, you don't, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "We all make mistakes. We all have opinions. You had no reason to think that we were right about the tag."

"But I should have seen…"

"Hermione, stop," Harry soothed. "You can't see everything."

"Stop blaming yourself," Ginny smiled impishly. "That's Harry's thing," she teased.

"Yeah…Hey," Harry complained as Ginny giggled.

"Love you," she said innocently.

"Love you," Harry grinned, shaking his head.

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "There was something else…"

"You finished the research?" asked Ginny as she hugged Harry.

"Well, no. Not yet," Hermione frowned. "But the books from Sirius are helping. You weren't joking about them being very dark," she shivered slightly.

"Than what?" asked Harry.

"It was something Professor McGonagall said."

"Oh," Harry looked at her curiously, but Ginny tightened her grip on his waist. "What was it?"

"Maybe it's nothing, but…" Hermione trailed off.

"Out with it, Hermione," Ginny frowned.

"She referred to Ginny as '_Ms_. Weasley', not '_Miss_ Weasley'," Hermione answered. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. It was a strange look that Hermione had never seen on either of their faces' before. It was the look of uncertainty of what to say or how to say it to someone who should not know something yet. "You know something, don't you?"

"You could say that," Harry tried to avoid an answer as they started for the door.

"Well, what is it?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Well…" Harry stammered as they stopped.

"We…uh…you see…um…that is…um…" Ginny tried.

"We'll have to wait," Harry finally got out.

"Oh, Merlin, you're pregnant!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth.

"What? No!" Ginny yelled. "We haven't…yet."

"Then why…oh, I'm so confused," Hermione groaned.

"Look, 'Mione," sighed Harry, "it's not that we don't trust you…"

"Because we do," Ginny added.

"But we don't want this getting out just yet," Harry said.

"Want what out?" she asked exasperated. "Everyone knows you're together."

"We know that. It's just…well," Harry offered running a hand through his hair.

"You'll have to wait until the Hogsmeade visit like Ron and the twins," Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder as she guided Harry out.

Hermione stared after them more confused than she was earlier. Just what was going on with her friends? What had she missed this time? What were they hiding? Nothing made sense. She started for the door to go back to Gryffindor Tower lost in her thoughts again.

Hermione stopped suddenly. Wait. Something Romilda had said earlier came back to her suddenly. The love potion tag failed. Yes, Harry and Ginny were in love. No, they didn't use a counter-potion. Hermione thought back over the events of the Holidays.

From what Ron had told her, Harry and Ginny had shared a sweet moment on Christmas Eve. They had talked constantly after that until Harry had admitted he had forgotten Ginny's first year. Ginny had been so angry she had stormed out…Wait! Ginny's first year! Something about a bond counteracting the tag! Hermione's eyes widened. Could they have formed some kind of bond in the Chamber of Secrets?

Hermione ran out of the Room of Requirement to check one of the books Sirius had sent her.

* * *

A/N: This is a completely original chapter. From here on all of the chapters will be completely original to this book. Tomorrow I will working on the next chapter of _Birth Bond_. So that one will be up some time next week. As Always thanks for the R/Rs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Ring for Red**

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs hand in hand to a private parlor in the _Three Broomsticks_ an hour earlier than they had told everyone else to arrive. Harry had never been this nervous for a Hogsmeade visit or a meeting with Ginny's family. He knew her brothers really didn't have a say in their relationship, but that didn't mean he didn't want their approval. His nerves had been on edge since the visit was announced two weeks ago. It had only gotten worse when they had made the plans to tell her brothers and Hermione about their betrothal and the bond that was growing stronger by the day.

Since they had left Dumbledore's office the morning they had returned from their little excursion to the past, Harry and Ginny had been able to feel the other's emotions. It had taken them by surprise as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Harry had been thinking of what to tell Ron, and had gotten quite anxious about it. Ginny had stopped them pulling him into a hug, telling him he needed to calm down. They had talked several times about it since then, but couldn't quite figure out how they knew what the other was feeling. A few days after the plans were made, Hermione had discovered Cho and Romilda's plan. It was Romilda's comment about a bond that had struck them. They hoped the rest of the family would have some answers for them.

The meeting and dinner were the main parts of the plan, but Harry had secretly gotten in touch with Sirius to make sure he could give a ring to Ginny at this meeting. Sirius and Marlene were supposed to be bringing Ginny's ring to this gathering, and that was what scared Harry the most. Whether they had been able to find the ring he really wanted to give Ginny or not he wasn't sure. He'd been unable to check back with them between homework and spending time with Ginny. Ginny sensed Harry's unease, and squeezed his hand as they neared the door. Ginny smiled at him, trying to calm Harry down. They entered the parlor to see Sirius and Marlene stand with open arms to them.

"Hey, Red," Sirius grinned at Ginny as he hugged her.

"Hi, Pads," Ginny smiled smugly at him. Sirius shook his head; she was still giving him that smug look. Sirius gently pushed her in Marlene's direction.

"Hey, Prongslet!"

"Did you get it?" Harry whispered to Sirius as he hugged him.

"Of course, I did," Sirius answered, slipping a small velvet box into Harry's pocket. Harry was watching Ginny closely as she hugged Marlene. Harry turned slightly to look at the ring. It had a white gold band topped with a figure eight of alternating rubies and emeralds. In each loop sat a sparkling diamond that was so clear it almost dazzled Harry's eyes to look at them. He grinned as he slipped the box back into his pocket.

"It's perfect!"

"It was your mum's," Sirius gave Harry a significant look. "James only wanted the best for her, just like you do with Ginny."

"Thanks, Pads," Harry swallowed.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked rather suspiciously.

"Nothing," they said in unison in matching high-pitched voices, turning to face her. Marlene was chuckling quietly behind Ginny.

"Uh-huh," Ginny frowned not believing them. "Don't buy it for a second." She crossed her arms glaring at both of them.

"We…uh…we were just…" Harry stammered.

"I was trying to calm Harry down about telling your brothers," Sirius lied smoothly.

"Mm-hum," Ginny nodded. "Care to try again? Or did you forget I can feel your emotions, Harry?"

"You can?" asked Sirius, confused.

"Have since we got back from that little 'vacation' we took to the time of the Founders," Ginny answered. "I can tell you're hiding something, Harry."

"I…well…uh…" Harry gulped.

"It's a surprise for you, Ginny," Marlene told her.

"Oh," Ginny looked at Marlene with a look of astonishment, then back at Harry and Sirius. "Alright," she huffed. She paused. "This time," she pointed at Harry, who nodded with a terrified look on his face. Sirius laughed.

They chatted while they waited for the rest of their invited guests to arrive. They knew Hermione should be arriving with Ron and the twins shortly. They had invited Remus and Tonks, because they were as close to family, other than Sirius and Marlene, as Harry could get. All of Ginny's other brothers were coming, except Percy, who was still being a git. Charlie had made arrangements to take some time off to be there. Bill had been transferred to London by Gringotts and was bringing his new serious girlfriend. He wouldn't even tell Ginny her name, much to Ginny's annoyance. Molly and Arthur arrived ahead of everyone else.

"Ginny, Harry," Molly smiled as she hugged them both.

"Hi, Mum," Ginny forced a smile.

Harry could see and feel the tension between them. He looked at Ginny questioningly. Ginny sighed before leading him away from the others.

"Mum wants to throw us a big wedding that I know they can't afford, even with Dad's promotion," Ginny explained in a low voice. "I don't care if we show up in shorts and T-shirts. All I want is you."

"Didn't you used to plan our wedding…"

"Don't you dare bring that up right now!" Ginny narrowed her eyes. "It's bad enough Mum wants me to wear this _huge_ Victorian gown!"

Harry took her hand, grinning slightly. "Didn't our relationship begin because your Mum wanted you to wear a dress?"

Ginny stared at him for minute, trying to form words. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "You are lucky I love you, Potter!"

"Gin, listen to me," Harry raised her chin with his finger. "I love you, I want to marry you, and give you the world. Now, who do you want planning _our_ wedding? You or your mum?"

"Me! But…"

"Then just tell her that. Use one of those old plans of yours and get the dress you want. This is our wedding day we are planning, and you have the biggest say because you are the bride. And never forget, I will always be on your side," Harry hugged her. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, love," Ginny leaned in kissing Harry tenderly.

"Oi! Don't need to see that!" Ron bellowed as he, Hermione, and the twins walked in.

Harry and Ginny grinned as they nonchalantly sent a tripping jinx each at Ron wandlessly. Ron grunted as he fell face first at Sirius' feet.

"I know I'm good looking, Ron, but you don't have to worship me," Sirius grinned. The room erupted in laughter, except for a disgruntled looking Ron. He stood up, finding a chair at the large table, and promptly sat down to pout about being the joke.

Charlie came in next, followed closely by Remus and Tonks. The three of them were chatting very friendly with each other. Ginny whispered to him that Tonks and Charlie had been in the same year at Hogwarts and had always been close friends. Understanding dawned on his face. Harry was surprised to see Marlene and Tonks hug like they were sisters, once Tonks spotted her by the table. Finally, Bill arrived. On his arm was none other than Fleur Delacour. Harry snorted to see Ron falling all over himself in Fleur's presence again. It really was comical to see Ron talking to Hermione one second, then ignoring her to drool after Fleur.

"Look at that slobbering git!" Ginny huffed. Fleur chose that second to turn and look at Harry.

"'Arry!" Fleur half shouted as she jogged over to him. She pulled him into a hug, kissing both of his cheeks lightly. Ginny's eyes narrowed, until she looked at Harry. He was smiling at Fleur, but not drooling on himself.

"Hey, Fleur," Harry grinned. "It's great to see you again. You and Bill, huh?"

"Yez," Fleur answered. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Harry not affected by the part-Veela, but his question had actually made the French woman blush!

"Harry," Ginny whispered to him. "You're not affected…?"

"Never have been, for some reason," Harry answered. "Wasn't even affected at the World Cup, remember?"

"You're right!" Ginny breathed. "Do you think it has something to do with…you know?"

"Maybe," Harry answered. "We'll ask, and maybe set our research hound on it." Ginny giggled as she took his hand, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Merlin's beard!" Charlie shouted. The room went quiet. The look of pure shock on Charlie and Bill's faces was priceless. Fleur just smiled widely at them.

"Ah ahm so 'appy for _vous_!" Fleur hugged Harry again, then moved on to a slightly shocked Ginny. "_Vous_ know 'Arry ees like a brozzer to me? An' wift me an' Beel togezer, we are family ezzer way!"

"When did _this_ happen?" Bill asked looking flustered as he walked over to them.

"Around Christmas," Ginny answered with a shrug. "Oh, I forgot to tell you two that, didn't I?" she asked feigning an innocent lack of memory. "Just like you forgot to tell me about Fleur."

"I…uh…" Bill blushed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," smiled a smug looking Ginny.

"Ah tol' 'im to wrote vous," Fleur sent a slight glare at Bill. "But 'e did not, ah see."

"My brothers have a forgetful streak when they get focused on something, Fleur," Ginny told her with a pointed look at all of her brothers.

"Ah vill keep zhat in mind," Fleur said looking straight at Bill.

"Since you all have questions, maybe we ought to let Harry and Ginny tell us all what they called us here for as we eat?" Sirius gestured to the table.

As they all took seats around the table, Charlie kept giving Ginny a wide-eyed look of shock. Harry had pulled her chair out for her, but she didn't see him drop to one knee until she sat down.

"Harry?" she asked with a hitch in her voice.

"I told you, I wanted to make this completely official," he told her reaching into his pocket.

The table went silent. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands to quiet the gasp trying to escape her. Tonks and Fleur squeaked as they leaned forward to watch better. Ginny's brothers were in various states of shock, except one.

"Potter, what are you doing?" growled Ron.

"Hush, Ronald!" Molly scolded him with a scowl.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are my world, my love, my everything. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Harry held her left hand, holding the ring in the other.

"Yes, Harry James Potter!" Ginny squealed. Harry slid the ring on her finger as best he could with Ginny bouncing in her seat. She looked at the ring for a few seconds before pulling Harry up into a hug and a searing kiss. A pulse of Magic erupted from them, actually pushing the table and its occupants back several inches.

Bill and Charlie kept looking between themselves and their sister in shock. Fred and George were just smiling smugly. Ron looked at all the adults confused. Hermione, Fleur, and Tonks were giggling. Remus sat there looking pleased. They broke the kiss only when they heard Sirius clear his throat.

"Oh…um…sorry," Harry grinned, looking anything but sorry.

"Now, then," Arthur cleared his throat again giving them a significant look.

"Oh, right," Ginny shook herself out of her stupor. "I guess we should tell them before too many questions start flying, love."

"Huh…oh, right!" Harry stammered. "I want all of you to know, I love your sister, and have for quite a while now."

"And Harry already has Mum and Dad's permission," Ginny gave each of her brothers a look, glaring at Ron the longest. "But it is much deeper and much more complicated than that."

"You see," Harry started as they took their seats. "When I saved Ginny back in her first year, a bond was created between us."

"It wasn't until this Christmas that either of us realized we did heave feelings for the other," Ginny continued. "Before that Harry was kind of blinded by a few things. First, was Sirius' escape and learning the truth about all that."

"Then, I had an admirer that went a little too far and placed a love tag on me," Harry stopped, looking at Hermione with a shake of his head. It was not up to her or Ginny's brothers to deal with Cho. "That person got interested in someone else for a time, but never took the tag back. On the train, I ran into her again, and she must have replaced it."

"But it was a defective tag, plus the feelings and our bond were overriding the tag," Ginny added. "When I talked to Harry the day after Christmas, I saw a glint on his eye. It turned out to be the tag. I got Sirius and we removed it. That's where and when we truly got together."

"And you think you're ready for marriage?" asked an incredulous Bill.

"Part of the bond is a Magical Betrothal," Harry answered.

"You're saying, you and our little sister," Charlie breathed out heavily, "have been engaged since her first year?"

"Yes, Charlie," Ginny answered. "And I am your _sister_, not _little_ sister! Younger, yes, but I am _not_ a little girl anymore! I haven't been since Riddle possessed me."

Bill and Charlie paled. Fleur cursed in French. Fred and George hung their heads, ashamed of how they had treated her that year. Tonks and Remus nodded, smiling. Remus took on a thoughtful look.

"Sirius tells me, you can feel each other's emotions?" asked Remus.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Hmm…" he frowned. "I'll do some digging for you, but this sounds like more than a Magical Betrothal Bond. Its more like a…" Remus trailed off. "Can't be. Those are mythical."

"Moony?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry, lost in thought," Remus looked up. "It sounds more like a soul bond. But as I said, I need to do some digging. I'll get back to you on that." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Why are you so calm, Mum? Harry just proposed to Ginny," yelled an irate Ron.

"Weren't you listening, Ronald?" Molly yelled right back. Ron cringed. "They have our permission! And there is nothing we can do about it! They are betrothed by their very Magic!"

"But what does that even mean?" Ron asked still angry and stubborn.

"It means, Ronald, they have been engaged to be married for years now! _You_ cannot stop it! _We_ cannot stop it! _They_ cannot stop it! And your father and I have already approved of it! _Your_ approval is not needed! Harry and Ginny wanted to tell everyone in their own way! And this just happens to be that way!" Molly scowled at Ron.

They heard someone running up the stairs. By the time the door burst open all of their wands were pointed at the individual that stood panting in the doorway. Percy let out a loud squawk as he covered his face with his raised hands.

"It's me, Percy!" he hollered.

"That's supposed to make us drop our wands?" asked Fred.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here," George growled.

"After the letter you wrote me, you're lucky I don't hex you!" Ron snarled.

"Please, hear me out." Percy pleaded. Arthur stood putting himself between Percy and everyone else.

"Close the door, son," he ordered. Percy nodded, closing the door. "Now, what was the last thing kind you said to me?"

"I love working at the Ministry with you, Father," Percy answered. Arthur looked at him, lowered his wand.

"You have something else to say?" Arthur asked, his tone was not very friendly. "Besides what you burst in here for?"

"I apologize, Father. I was wrong," Percy had tears in his eyes. Arthur hugged him tightly. Molly joined them. "I am so sorry, Mother. I put my wants and ambitions ahead of family. I should never have done that."

"Oh, my boy," Molly cried as she hugged him. Percy held his mother tightly as he cried on her shoulder. Everyone was silent as Percy blubbered out asking for her forgiveness. After a few minutes Molly led Percy over to the table.

"I apologize to each of you. But especially you, Ron, I had no right to send you that letter." Percy paused, turning to Harry. "And I apologize most of all to you, Harry. I should have known better. I should have known you would never lie about You-Know-Who being back."

"We'll work on it, Percy," Harry nodded.

"Now, why did you come barreling in here like that, Percy?" Sirius asked.

"I was transferred to Magical Records and Contracts when Fudge was ousted," Percy began. "I was checking for someone's records and came across this," he handed a page that had been torn out of a book to Ginny. "Apparently, you and Harry have been engaged since your first year, Ginevra."

"Didn't we just have this discussion?" asked Fred with a chuckle.

"You're a bit late, Perc!" grinned George. Percy looked up at them astonished.

"Percy," Ginny held up her left hand. Percy turned, eyes widening behind his glasses at the sight of her ring. "We've known for about two weeks."

"Dumbledore knew since we came out of the Chamber," Harry added with a growl to his voice.

"Easy, love," Ginny took his hand. Percy's eyes grew wider as Harry visibly calmed at her touch.

"Well…" breathed Percy. "I guess I have one question, Ginevra: Are you happy?"

"Very much so," Ginny smiled.

"Then, you have my congratulations," Percy grinned opening his arms to her. Ginny stood slowly, then hugged her brother. Harry stood and shook Percy's hand.

"Percy, a word?" Arthur called him over to where he and Sirius stood as the rest of the gathering offered Harry and Ginny their best wishes.

"We need a favor," Sirius began. Percy nodded. We need to get into the Department of Mysteries as soon as possible. There's something in there the Order is guarding, but we need in to get it out without being noticed."

"Just you?" Percy asked.

"No, one of us and Harry or Ginny," answered Arthur.

"Thursday is a good day," Percy said after a minute's thought. "Is that soon enough?"

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "And don't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore."

"This is a family thing, son," Arthur looked pointedly at him.

"I understand, Father," nodded Percy. "Stop by my office at ten on Monday. I'll have a time for you then."

"Good man," Arthur nodded, patting his son on the back.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to post the poll on my profile after all. It will be open until _Flames_ is completed. That said, your opinions matter to me as to which to write next. As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: OWLs and Waiting**

Percy Weasley sat fidgeting at his desk in the Department of Magical Records and Contracts. It was Thursday, almost the appointed time that someone from his family, or extended family now, was supposed to arrive. Anxiety gripped Percy's nerves. He had always believed in following the rules, more than any of his brothers and his sister, but this was something that had to be done to help keep his family safe. To keep his sister and her fiancée safe from a psychopath bent on killing them and conquering the Wizarding World, starting in England. Rules be damned. He was not going to let that happen.

He thought back over the last eleven months of his life. Regret filled his mind as Percy thought back to the evening he had fought with his parents about the Order and whether or not Riddle had come back. He still didn't understand how that was possible, but he knew enough to know Harry Potter was not lying about it as Fudge and the _Daily Prophet_ had been saying since the end of the Triwizard Tournament last June.

Shame gripped Percy's heart as he realized that he should have known Fudge was too scared to believe anything that would threaten his power and position. Percy imagined himself in Fudge's place, and realized at the time he would have made the same mistake. But he would have asked for more evidence, like a memory. After speaking with Harry at the Family dinner over the weekend in Hogsmeade, Percy realized just how much damage could have been done if he had kept putting his selfish ambition ahead of his family. He had already lost Penelope because of it, now Percy was determined not to lose anything else, his siblings and parents, especially.

The door to his office opened. Percy glanced at his watch. It was too early. He would have to make this quick. He stepped around the shelves to the counter. Percy stopped as he looked at a very lovely brunette standing at the counter.

"May I help you?" Percy asked politely.

"Yes, I need a formal contract for a sale of personal Magical items," she answered.

"Yes, here you are, Miss…" Percy smiled.

"Edgewater, Audrey Edgewater," she smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Thank you, Mr.-?"

"Weasley, Percy Weasley," he smiled back. Just then, Harry and Sirius walked in. They looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow. "Is there," his voice cracked. Audrey giggled. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, not right now," she smiled. "Have a good day, Percy."

"You too," Percy breathed. She gave a little wave as she left.

"Gin's gonna have a laughing fit," Harry smiled at Percy. He groaned knowing he was in for a lot of teasing from everyone.

"Can we just get on with this, please," Percy pleaded with them.

"Sure, Percy, you big flirt you," Sirius grinned. Percy sighed. Lifting the counter to let them through. "She has to come back to file it," Sirius winked at him.

"Yeah, Perc. Ask her out when she does," Harry commented. Percy looked at Harry, his tone wasn't teasing or joking.

"Really?" Percy asked, sounding nervous as he locked the door before leading them to the very back of the office.

"Listen, Percy," Harry began, looking quite serious. "We all need happiness in this world, especially with the war coming. I have it with your sister. Sirius has Marlene. Your mum has your dad. Bill has Fleur. There is no reason you can't find some happiness too."

"When did you get so wise?" Sirius asked him.

"When I realized it when Gin and I made the choice to have a life together no matter what Riddle might do," Harry answered.

"You're right," Percy nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

"No worries," Harry smiled. "Just helping out my brother-in-law."

Percy paused as they reached the door. He turned, looking at Harry. Percy chuckled with a nod, realizing Harry really was about to be his brother.

Percy led them down a long corridor that was dimly lit with a few scattered torches high on the walls. They walked for almost five minutes before reaching a door that was solid blue with gold trim. The knob was in the center of the door, just like the door on the ninth floor to the Department of Mysteries. Harry shuddered slightly, remembering the dreams from earlier in the year and the snake attack on Mr. Weasley. Sirius placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Just memories of those dreams I told you about," Harry told him quietly. Sirius nodded.

They were soon in the Hall of Prophecy, walking quickly down the aisles. They reached the appropriate cross-section, spotting the two labels easily.

Harry quickly lifted the two glass orbs, handing them to Sirius. Harry then pulled out two identical orbs from his pockets, placing them on the shelf. Percy turned from the head of the cross-section. Harry nodded, Percy cautiously leading them back to his office.

"Seriously, Percy," Harry looked at him. "Ask her out. If you need something, just ask."

"Thank you, Harry," Percy smiled.

"Gin will laugh, but she'll be happy for you too. Let us know," Harry nodded.

"If you need any suggestions about a good place to take her, owl me," Sirius grinned.

"I will. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Percy," Harry patted his pocket. "Oh, here you go."

"I'll get it processed post-haste," Percy waved as Harry and Sirius left.

* * *

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione almost shrieked as Harry walked into the Common Room. "You're almost late for the study schedule I made!"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry grimaced, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? We have OWLs in six weeks!" she half shouted at him. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

Hermione sat Harry and Ron down to explain her schedule for them. Ginny sat down next to Harry, listening to Hermione lecture the boys about their study habits, or lack thereof. She had devised a schedule that had them studying for four and a half hours each night, an hour and a half on three subjects, starting that night.

"Hermione," Ginny broke into her lecture. Hermione looked at her. "You take Ron and help him. I'll take Harry."

"What about your studying?" Hermione asked.

"I do mine during the day, Hermione," Ginny answered. "Besides, I'm top of my class, I already know my subjects. Everything seems like a review to me," she shrugged.

"How long has that been going on?" Harry asked, suspecting he knew when.

"Since after the Chamber," Ginny answered quietly.

"Oh," Hermione cringed.

"Harry and I think it may be part of the bond," Ginny shrugged again.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "But no snogging!"

"Yes, Mother," Ginny grinned cheekily. Hermione frowned as she grabbed Ron's arm, much to his protests, pulling him to the other side of the Common Room.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat down to breakfast the first morning of OWL exams for the fifth years. Harry looked calm, for some reason. Hermione looked up as they took their seats. She looked frazzled, her hair was more frizzy than normal, and her face had a look of worry like she was going to be led to the gallows at any moment.

"Breathe, Hermione," Harry chuckled. "Yes, OWLs are important, but stressing out like that won't help."

"You know this stuff, Hermione," Ginny soothed. Hermione took a deep breath, nodding at them. "Better?"

"Thanks," Hermione sighed. "Just got to me for a minute."

All too soon, it was time for the fifth years to leave to begin their OWLs. Ginny hugged Harry tightly. She looked up kissing him quickly. "Good luck," she told him with a grin.

"Thanks, love," Harry smiled. "Good luck on your exams, too," Harry added another kiss.

"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch," Ginny nodded as she left with Demzela Robbins for her end of term exams.

The fifth years gathered in the Entrance Hall as they had been instructed. Most of them were talking with their friends trying to relieve the stress they were all under as the most important exams of their Hogwarts careers were about to begin. Soon the doors to the Great Hall opened and they were bade to enter by an old wizard in a bright purple robe. They were told to take the seat with their names on them. OWLs had begun!

* * *

Harry sat down tiredly next to Ginny in the Common Room. He had just taken his last OWL exam after two weeks of nonstop testing. Ginny pulled him over to her, resting his head on her chest. She smiled down at his exhausted expression with compassion and understanding. She kissed his forehead then placed a hand on his cheek.

"That was hell," Harry mumbled.

"It's over now, love. You can rest," Ginny told him softly. Harry snuggled closer. Ginny giggled. "Comfy?"

"I would be more so if we were alone, but I'm too tired to move," he chuckled.

"Oi! Do you have to do that here?" Ron frowned as he flopped down across from them.

"Too tired to care what you think, Ron," Harry sneered. "I'm enjoying being close to my fiancée!"

"Ronald, we're all exhausted!" Hermione huffed. "Leave them be."

As Ron and Hermione started to bicker, Harry felt his mirror vibrate. He looked at Ginny with a significant look. She nodded her understanding, helping him to sit up, then stand. "Mirror," Ginny mouthed to Hermione's quizzical look. Hermione stopped Ron with a hand on his knee. Hermione looked at him then at Harry and Ginny as they moved toward the portrait hole. Ron looked anxiously after Harry and Ginny as they climbed out in a hurry.

Harry and Ginny hurried into an empty classroom, locking and warding the door. Harry pulled the mirror out quickly. Sirius' face appeared, looking solemn.

"What is it, Pads?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Riddle is going after the fake Prophecy in the Ministry," Sirius answered.

"We're on our way!" Harry said quickly, about to break the connection.

"No! You stay there!" Sirius warned. "I mean it! The Order will take care of this one. Besides, he knows your connection is gone. I'll call after it's over."

"Fine," Harry huffed. "Be careful."

"Moony has my back," grinned Sirius. "We'll be fine!"

* * *

As soon as Sirius broke the connection, Harry and Ginny ran back to the Common Room. They told the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to meet them in the empty classroom in twenty minutes. Harry ran up to his dorm to grab the Map and his Cloak. He checked the Map, before going back down, for Luna. He sent Ron and Neville to escort her to them. After everyone was gathered, Harry and Ginny filled them in on what was going on.

"Riddle and the Death Eaters are attacking the Ministry as we speak," Harry announced.

Everyone stood, making ready to leave the school.

"Stop!" Ginny shouted into the din of conversation that broke out. Everyone looked at her, going silent. "Sirius told us to stay here, or we'd already be on the way."

"We want to let you in on what's going on because some of you will be joining us over the summer for training," Harry told them.

"What exactly is he after, Harry?" Hermione asked as they retook their seats.

"For security reasons, we can't tell you everything, but you will know more than others," Harry started. "Before I was born there was a real Prophecy made that involves Riddle, Gin, and myself."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Ron and the twins paled. Luna just stared at them with her dreamy eyes. Neville looked confused and uncomfortable as Harry stared at him.

"Nev, I'm sorry, but it was also the reason they went after your parents," Harry told him honestly. Neville turned a shade of green and white as he heard this. It was the twins turn to look confused. "Not my story."

"I…" Neville swallowed. "I don't know…"

"Only if you want to, Nev, it's up to you," Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

"Neville, we won't judge you," Luna stated, placing a hand on his with a soft smile. "Or think less of you. We all have our inner struggles." Luna paused as Neville looked at her, unsure. "I was with my mum when she was killed."

"Neville, if it helps, my mum lost her brothers to two Death Eaters in the first war," Ginny told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They were in the bunch that escaped with Bellatrix." Neville nodded. He looked around, seeing nothing but concern and understanding on all the faces around him. Neville took a deep breath, summoning all his Gryffindor courage.

"My parents are in St. Mungo's long-term care ward because of Bellatrix," Neville swallowed. He lowered his head as a few tears escaped his eyes. "They're alive but…"

Neville was lifted off his seat by four hands, then crushed between the twins. When they let him go, he was crushed again by Luna and Hermione, who both were in tears. Ron hugged Neville quickly, but firmly with a nod. Ginny hugged him briefly, stepping out of Harry's way.

"There's something else Sirius told me recently," Harry sighed as he stepped up to Neville. "Our mums were good friends. Your mum named mine your godmother."

Neville's mouth dropped open. Harry nodded sadly before embracing his godbrother. "We are family."

"Thanks," sniffed Neville.

"Sirius and Marlene told me to tell you that you are always welcome at our place," Harry smiled.

"And after Harry and I are married and have a place of our own, the same goes," Ginny added.

"Thank…_What_?" Neville spluttered.

"_Married_?" Luna shouted.

Harry and Ginny laughed. Ginny lifted her left hand, showing them her ring. Neville and Luna stared, open-mouthed at them. They wanted to ask a million questions but their brains had frozen.

"Trust me, it's a long story," Ron patted Neville on the shoulder.

"And a bit complicated at times," Ginny shared a smile with Harry.

"We'll tell you two about it after we're home," Harry nodded. "But just know, we consider everyone here as family. You're my godbrother, and I consider Hermione my sister."

"Luna, you and I might as well be sisters for as much time as we spent together when we were younger," Ginny stated as she hugged Luna. "I'm sorry we grow apart for a while."

"You're forgiven, sis," Luna smiled. Ginny beamed at her.

"Now," Harry sighed, "we wait for news about the rest of our family."

The next three hours passed agonizingly slow for everyone. There were light conversations occasionally, but only in hushed tones. Everyone did a fair bit of pacing around the room, none of them wanting to just sit as they waited. At the times that they were seated together, Harry and Ginny cuddled tightly. At some point, Neville had worked up the nerve to hold Luna as she worried about her best friend's family. The twins didn't even make any jokes, each feeling the tension and anxiety in the room. They knew it would not be received well. They paced in a way that defied logic. Fred would walk the length of the room, George the width, both in the middle, but never once did they run into the other.

Finally, Harry's mirror vibrated again. Everyone froze as Harry answered.

"Pads! Is everyone alright? What happened?" Harry rushed out.

"Mostly scrapes and bruises," Sirius answered hoarsely. "Riddle got the fake and got away, but that was the plan."

"Thank Merlin," Harry breathed.

"We did have two losses, though," Marlene's face came into the mirror. "Emmalyne Vance and Ricardo Patil."

"That's Parvati and Padma's cousin," gasped Hermione. They all looked at her. "What? She is one of my roommates. She told us he was in Auror training two years ago."

"He joined the Order with King and Tonks," Sirius told them. "Moony got a concussion, and Tonks broke her ankle. Those were the only serious injuries."

"That must have been some hit to give a werewolf a concussion!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, it tends to happen when his head meets a metal statue," frowned Sirius. Then he broke into a grin. "But he left a dent in it too."

"Be nice," Marlene scolded him lightly. "Bill and Charlie just got a few scrapes. Percy got a black eye, but other then that, everybody is just tired."

"Did you get any of them?" asked Neville.

"We got Lucius and Dolohov," Sirius answered. "Avery and Rowle are dead though."

"Who got Avery?" asked Ron.

Sirius chuckled. "Believe it or not, those two were fighting your brothers. They fired a Blasting Hex at them, but Bill told your brothers to angle their shields. Shot it right back at them."

"Oh, by the way, Ginny," Marlene broke in. "Lucius is still sporting a crooked nose thanks to my loving husband," she smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius," Ginny smiled at him heartfelt.

"You bet, Red," Sirius grinned. "Least I could do."

"Now, you lot get to bed before McGonagall has a fit," Marlene pointedly looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Alright," Harry nodded. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Oh, one last thing," Sirius added quickly. "Minister Bones saw us in action tonight. She's moving my trial up two weeks. You'll all be home for about a day before it starts."

"That's great news, Pads!" Harry grinned.

"Now, off you go," Sirius smiled before breaking the connection.

"Harry, could we borrow the Map?" Fred asked.

"So Neville and us can escort Luna back to her dorm?" George added.

"You bet," Harry grinned. He turned to Luna, hugging her quickly. "Be safe."

"Night, Luna," Ginny added as she hugged Luna as well.

"I will be. Goodnight, all," Luna waved.

"Don't worry, we'll get our other little sister home safe," George grinned. Luna smiled at him, giving him a one-armed hug. Harry and Ginny smiled at the twins.

"You're clear to get back to the Tower," Fred nodded.

"Thanks," Ginny waved to him.

The tired Gryffindors hurried as best they could back to their Common Room. Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny and waved at Ron before heading up. Ron wished them a goodnight before climbing the stairs as well. Harry and Ginny shared a long goodnight kiss, thankful their family was alright. Harry hugged Ginny one last time before heading their separate ways up to the dorms, each feeling exhausted more than before the mirror call the first time.

* * *

A/N: To those who have voted, thank you. For those who haven't, it's on my profile along with the summaries. The poll is really close between two if them. Up next is _Birth Bond_, with plenty of surprises in store, even with the diary around to cause trouble. _Flames_ is after that, followed by _Heart_. As always, thank so much for the R/Rs.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: See, I told you I was still working on these. _Birth Bond _is up next, but might be a week or so before it gets posted. Sorry. Family activities take presidence. But anyway, enjoy. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Sirius Trial (Interlude II)**

With nothing to do for the final three days of term, Harry and Ginny took advantage of the warm weather sitting in their spot by the lake. They were alone part of the time, just enjoying each other's company, the other times they were joined by their friends and family, Neville coming by quite often with Luna. Harry had pulled Neville aside after the first day, encouraging him to ask Luna out. The next morning at breakfast, even though he stammered a bit, Neville did just that. Harry and Ginny smiled as Luna joined them at the Gryffindor table holding Neville's hand.

On the other side of the spectrum were Ron and Hermione. No matter what any of them said to them, or did, they would not stop bickering. It was starting to grate on Harry's nerves as one particular bicker session started right after they came down for breakfast the last day before going home and had continued throughout the day. All over a stupid comment from Ron about not studying for the rest of the term since they didn't have classes. Hermione wanted to get a jump on her summer homework, so had asked if anyone wanted to go to the library after breakfast. On and on they went, round and round they bickered. It was enough to drive someone mad.

The twins stopped by to see Harry and Ginny as they reclined in the sun a few times. Ginny caught Fred looking a bit sad, and a bit miffed, a few times. Harry caught George looking a little guilty. Neither of them looking at the other, or speaking in their trademarked way. Both wondered what had happened. It was almost as bad as dealing with Ron and Hermione bickering constantly. As much as his best friends fought, seeing the twins this way worried both Harry and Ginny much more.

It wasn't until they were on the train home for two hours, that the twins showed up in the compartment they were sharing with Neville and Luna, as Ron and Hermione were doing their Prefect duties, that things came to a head. Fred sat next to Neville and Luna, George by Harry and Ginny. They didn't speak, just gave each other a cold stare. That was odd and out of character for them, and Ginny had had enough.

"Alright!" Ginny growled loudly. "What the bloody hell is up with you two?"

"Angelina dumped Fred after NEWTs," George admitted quietly looking ashamed. Ginny looked at him confused.

"To go out with George," Fred growled as he stared at his twin with a glare.

"Oh, Merlin," sighed Ginny. Harry groaned; it was worse than he had thought.

"Fred," Luna sat up, suddenly, tilting her head, staring into his eyes after he turned to her. "You weren't meant to be together. She is not your one."

"You…" Fred blinked, as he couldn't put in words what was racing through his mind.

"You do how know how creepy that look is, right?" George asked. Luna turned to him. Harry caught sight of Luna's eyes. They were glowing slightly. Harry looked at Ginny to ask what was happening, but she shook her head, placing a finger to her lips.

"You were meant for Angelina," Luna stated before turning to Harry and Ginny. "Your glow of love is almost blinding." Luna blinked finally, the glow subsiding before leaning back on Neville with a tired sigh. Fred and George looked from her to each other several times before nodding at each other.

"Treat her right, dear brother," Fred smiled lightly.

"I promise, brother mine!" George nodded. "We done fighting?" he added sheepishly.

"Yup," Fred grinned more like usual. "My time to move on."

"Thanks, Luna," they turned to her.

"No worries, big brothers," Luna winked as she snuggled closer to Neville looking tired.

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Luna can see the aura of people, usually those that are meant to be together," Ginny answered quietly.

"Wonder what she'd see if she did that to Ron and Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny turned giving him a strange look. She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, looking thoughtful.

"That's actually a really good question," Ginny nodded finally. She turned to Luna. "Can you control that look you do, Luna?"

"Sometimes," Luna answered with a shrug. "Most times it just comes on like an eye itch."

"Would try and use it on Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry. "We're all sick and tired of the bickering. Maybe it would help them see past their differences."

"I'll try," promised Luna with a giggle.

Neville whispered in her ear, and she turned to have her conversation with him in hushed voices. Harry shrugged letting them be. He nuzzled Ginny's hair, inhaling her scent. Ginny giggled. Harry looked up with a goofy smile on his face. The twins rolled their eyes, before waving as they left.

An hour later, Ron and Hermione finally joined them, bickering as usual. Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny when they heard them coming down the corridor. Ginny giggled, but nodded at his annoyance. They heard Neville and Luna both sigh before the door to their compartment opened.

"You didn't have to scare the poor first year!" Hermione grumped as she sat down by Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! The little twerp deserved it," Ron shot back. "He threw a water charm at me!"

"That doesn't…" Hermione started.

"Enough!" Harry shouted. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him half shocked, half incredulous. "If you two don't stop, we are all going to go mad. I already have a nutter after me. I don't need you two to make me one as well!"

Ginny looked over at Luna, flicking her eyes to Ron and Hermione. Luna blinked a few times, her blue eyes taking on the slight glow again. She looked at Ron, then Hermione.

"I…you…" Luna blinked back tears as she turned, burying her head in Neville's shoulder.

"Luna?" Neville asked gently as the rest were stunned into silence. "What did you see?"

"They…" Luna gulped. "They have a love for each other, but…" she trailed off shaking her head.

Ginny moved over to her, pushing a stunned looking Ron down the bench, taking Luna's hand. "Luna, if you know something, they need to know. Just like you did for Fred and George."

"They wouldn't last if they got together…they would…" Luna couldn't finish. Hermione was staring at Luna. Ron was looking confused.

"Would what?" Ginny asked carefully as she held Luna's hand a little tighter.

"It would end their friendship, and…and…the one…for them would…not survive the…war…and…and neither…would…one of them," Luna finally managed. Ron and Hermione paled. Harry gulped. Both Luna and Ginny had tears in their eyes.

"You're sure?" Ginny gulped. Luna nodded. Ginny turned a pleading look at Hermione, trying to let her know how serious this was.

"Hermione, you know your one, you just haven't seen it yet…but then he hasn't either," Luna grinned.

"Luna, that doesn't make…" Hermione started, but stopped. Harry could almost see the wheels of her mind spinning as she thought about it. She gave a grim smile and nod to Luna, before she turned to the boy she had liked for so long. "Ron, we are friends, if what Luna says is true, we need to move on."

"She usually is," Ron admitted with a gulp. "She's been doing that to us for years. Only once was she wrong. But then, Charlie was always hard for her to read."

"Well, then," Hermione took a breath. "Friends we stay."

"Friends only," Ron nodded sadly. "I…uh…I need to use the loo," he told them as he stood and left.

Ron was still not back twenty minutes later. Ginny looked at Harry as she felt his concern rising. She nodded to him, but glanced at Neville. Harry nodded in understanding after a quick glance at the sad look on Hermione's face.

"Nev," Harry called quietly, flicking his eyes at the door. Neville nodded before pressing a kiss on Luna's cheek. Harry kissed Ginny lightly before standing. On the way out, Harry placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Harry and Neville found Ron sitting in the corridor by the very last door to the train. They sat down on either side of him, knowing he was trying to digest what Luna had told him and Hermione. Harry looked at his friend out the corner of his eye, seeing tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Better to know now, before it's too late," Neville told him sagely.

"Doesn't lessen the hurt I feel," Ron countered.

"No," Harry agreed. "But think for a minute, Ron, what if the one meant for Hermione is one of your brothers. How would your mum and dad deal with losing a son? Or you with losing a brother?"

"What if it was one of the twins?" Neville asked, thinking the same thing as Harry. "How would they deal with that?"

Ron sat in silence for minute considering their words. He dropped his head to look at the floor in front of him. Harry slung his arm around his shoulder, followed a second later by Neville's.

"We're here to help you, brother, when you're ready," Harry commented.

"Anytime, brother," Neville agreed.

Ron looked from Harry to Neville, seeing they were serious about this. "And if we can't help, I'm sure one of your other brothers or even Sirius or Remus would be happy to listen," Neville added.

"Or Gin or even your dad," Harry nodded. "Think about this, Ron: You can save a life or two just by a little heartache now, to avoid a lifetime of grief over a lost loved one."

Ron stared at Harry. If anyone knew what a lifetime of loss felt like, it was Harry. He considered his situation more logically and strategically. Ron put his life on a chess board, something he could understand. Mentally he ran the game as if the pieces were his family and friends, with the pawns being his emotions. As different choices played out, he realized how right Harry and Neville were. Sacrificing a pawn to take the king was better than having to sacrifice a queen or knight. The world suddenly became much clearer to Ron as he thought of it in chess terms, something Hermione had suggest he do a long time ago. Finally, Ron nodded.

"You're right," Ron took a deep breath. "Thanks…brothers."

"Knew you'd get there," Harry smiled. He stood, helping the other two up, before heading back to the compartment.

* * *

The next morning Sirius and Marlene led Harry and Ginny into Gringotts for the official reading of the Potters' will. Harry was barely keeping his emotions in check. If not for Ginny's presence, Harry knew he would have been a wreck. As it was, Sirius and Remus, who had met them at the bank, were in the same state. Tonks and Marlene both gave Ginny a knowing look as they tried to keep their men from completely breaking down. Arthur and Molly were the last to arrive. Harry wondered why they had been called to attend.

As they sat around the large conference table, three Goblins entered from a side door. Harry recognized one of them as Griphook, the Goblin who had first took Harry to his trust vault. The other two looked slightly older. The tallest of the three was clearly the one in charge of the proceedings as he sat at the head of the table flanked by Griphook and the other Goblin.

"Good morning, gentle beings," the lead Goblin's gravelly voice sounded gentile. "I am Director Morgog. To my right, our Inheritance manager, Grogel. To my left, Griphook, account manager for the Potter Estate. I see all parties are present. Grogel?"

"Director," Grogel nodded as he stepped forward, placing a thin folder on the table. "Shall we begin?" he asked as he pulled a parchment out of the folder and began to read.

_In the event of our deaths, this document shall be our last will and testament._

_I, James Potter, and I, Lily Potter nee Evans, do hereby set these things as our bequeaths to our friends, family, and acquaintances._

_I. To our son, Harry James Potter, we leave you everything, except for the things in the following bequeaths._

_a. We love you, son, and we will always be proud of you. Being a Potter, there is a redheaded witch out there waiting for you. Be happy and find the love of your life as I did with your mother. Dad_

_b. No matter what happens to us, Harry, remember to live. Remember to laugh. And above all, remember to love. You will find your redhead when the time is right. We love you. Mum_

_II. To Sirius Orion Black, we leave full custody of our son, his godson Harry James Potter._

_a. Padfoot, I need not say it, brother, but I will; we love you. Look after Harry and Moony for us. Prongs_

_b. Sirius, you will do as we ask of you, or Merlin help me, I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your mangy existence! Lily_

_III. To Remus John Lupin, we leave you Vault 892. Therein will be found: Selected books from the Potter Library and a sum of one million Galleons._

_a. Moony, pull your head together, and find the right witch! We love you. Prongs_

_b. Remus, put the Galleons to use, buy some new clothes, find a good witch, and live. We talked about this before, the right one won't care, if anything, she will love you more and want to help you like we have over the years. Lily_

_IV. To Marlene Black nee McKinnon, we ask you to look after our boys, yes, that includes Sirius and Remus, not just Harry. We know Sirius does not need the Galleons so we leave you the one million Galleons in Vault 893 to help you with looking after the three of them._

_a. Marlene, please, make sure Moony does as we ask. James_

_b. Marley, please be the mother I cannot be to Harry. And I'm sorry, but the witch in charge of the other two immature gits, too. Lily_

_V. To Arthur and Molly Weasley, we leave you the contents of Vault 894. Therein you will find a letter to you explaining why and four million Galleons._

_Addendum: _

_I. To the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, we leave for public record the name of our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. If we met an untimely end, he is the reason._

_II. UNDER NO CIRCEMSTANCES, is Harry James Potter, our son, to be placed in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley!_

"This concludes the reading of the will," Grogel stated.

Ginny held Harry close as he wept on her shoulder while Molly rubbed his back. Arthur looked on thoughtfully, but remained silent. Tonks had pulled Remus to face her as she stroked his cheek wiping away tears. Marlene wiped her own tears as she held a sobbing Sirius. She knew from the words of Lily's note to him that he was feeling a fresh wave of guilt for the things that had happened all those years ago.

"Lady Black, your key," Griphook stated, handing Marlene her new vault key.

"Thank you," she swallowed thickly.

"Mr. Lupin, your key."

"Thank you," Remus choked out, turning back to Tonks after taking it.

"Mr. Weasley, your key," Griphook handed Arthur the key with a nod.

"Thank you. May I get an escort down to the vault?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. This way, please," Griphook nodded.

Arthur stood, placing a hand on Molly's shoulder. She nodded at her husband as they exchanged a sad smile. Molly turned her attention back the young man her daughter was so in love with. She was curious as to why his parents had left them anything, much less so much. Molly knew her questions would be answered as soon as Arthur returned. She shook her head slightly, clearing the thoughts from her head. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, handing it Ginny. Her daughter smiled in thanks, turning to dry Harry's face as he heaved a shuttering breath.

"Better, love?" Ginny asked him quietly as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Harry merely nodded. She could feel his fear of his voice failing him.

Sirius and Marlene rounded the table, pulling them both into a tight hug. Molly whimpered as she stood, crushing all four of them in her arms. Harry gave a watery laugh as Sirius grunted with the brunt of the hug. Ginny looked at him with a giggle and knowing look. Marlene snorted slightly as Molly let go, causing Sirius to exhale in relief. They watched as Molly rounded the table, hugging both Remus and Tonks the same way. Sirius chuckled at the look of surprise on the werewolf's face.

"Wise woman, that Lily Potter," Molly nodded at Remus with a slight look at Tonks. "She knew exactly what she was talking about."

"She usually did," Remus allowed.

"You remember her words to you, Remus," Molly patted his cheek. "Don't let this slip away."

"I won't, Molly," Remus nodded. Molly gave him a smile and quick nod.

"Don't let him forget it either," Molly told Tonks.

"Trust me, I'm not letting out of my sight for a long time," Tonks smiled.

Arthur returned a few minutes later. He looked as if he had dried tears on his face. Molly joined him by the door, taking the letter from his shaking hand. As Molly read the letter, Arthur motioned Harry and Ginny over. He pulled them both into a hug, swallowing hard.

"They knew the Prophecy," he sniffed. "And they asked us to help you and Sirius any way we can. You have my word, we will."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Harry swallowed.

"None of that anymore," Arthur smiled. "You are engaged to my daughter and it's high time you start calling us Arthur and Molly. We've known you for years and I think we can drop the formalities now because either way, we are family."

"Alright, Mr.…Arthur," Harry acquiesced. Ginny smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

* * *

Sirius stood in the middle of the courtroom waiting for the trial to begin as the Wizengamot filed into the raised seats in front of him. Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Head of the DMLE was the first of the tribunal of judges to preside over the case to enter. Sirius glared slightly as Dumbledore followed. He was still not all that happy with the old man. Last came the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones. Sirius knew with her in charge he would get a fair trial from this.

"This session of the Wizengamot will come to order," Bones banged her iron sphere on the bench. "We are here for the trial of Sirius Orion Black. Mr. Black, you stand accused of thirteen murders, one wizard, twelve Muggles, and accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter. On 1 November 1981, in the early morning hours, you were seen in the presence of said wizard and Muggles just before and after their deaths. Witness statements say, Peter Pettigrew named you as the Potters' Secret Keeper. Is this true?"

"Yes and no, Minister," Sirius stated. The courtroom erupted in loud shouts.

"Explain," Bones nodded after banging her sphere loudly to restore order. She had to bang it a few more times before it was silent again. She nodded at Sirius to continue.

"As to the 'yes', Pettigrew did yell that to the crowd that had gathered around us," Sirius paused as the murmurs began again. A swift bang from Bones ended them. "But, no, I was _not_ the Potters' Secret Keeper!"

The crowd erupted in gasps and shouts. The voices growing louder into a chaotic flurry of sounds. Bones banged her sphere repeatedly to restore order. It took a full three minutes before the crowd settled down again.

"Do you have evidence to support that statement, Mr. Black?" Bones finally asked.

"I do, Minister," Sirius smirked a little at the look on Dumbledore's pale face. "First, I am willing to testify to this under Veteriserum. Secondly, I have here a copy of the Will of James and Lily Potter. Thirdly, I have a…key witness that can and will prove everything without a shadow of a doubt."

"Please present this Will you speak of," ordered Bones.

Sirius nodded as he stepped forward. He handed the scroll to Bones, returning to his place in the middle of the courtroom with a smug glance at a few of the council members. Bones read through the Will with wide eyes.

"That is a certified copy of the original from the Director of Gringotts himself," Sirius stated. "I must say that alone could have cleared my name a long time ago, however, some among you didn't want that." Sirius sent a warning glare to Dumbledore to dare him to argue.

"And your witness, Mr. Black?" Bones asked looking up from the parchment.

Sirius answered by turning to the door at the side of the stands. Remus and Tonks drug an unconscious Pettigrew to the chair Sirius was standing beside. Gasps and shouts exploded as the crowd recognized Pettigrew.

"Mr. Black, I believe will start with your witness," blinked a surprised Bones. "Auror Shacklebolt, revive and dose this man with Veteriserum."

Kingsley nodded and followed his orders. Pettigrew awoke looking around confused. Fear filled his eyes as he was forced to take a potion.

"I object!" Yaxley shouted. "How do we know this is even the real Peter Pettigrew?"

"Overruled!" Bones glared at him. "He has just been given Veteriserum. We will know soon enough. My question, Mr. Yaxley, is why are you so concerned?"

Yaxley sat down slowly without another word. Bones nodded to one of the Aurors to take note of the outburst for investigation. Pettigrew's head slumped forward, signaling the potion had taken effect.

"State your name," ordered Bones.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?" Scrimgeour called.

"Yes," Pettigrew slurred.

"Did you tell You-Know-Who where to find the Potters?" Bones asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Were you present for his return?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly before Bones could ask anything else.

"Yes. I sacrifice my own hand to bring my Lord back," Pettigrew stated.

"Did you kill those Muggles and frame Sirius Black?" Bones ground out.

"Yes."

"I've heard enough," Bones growled. "Administer the antidote. Aurors take the witness into custody. A vote is needed. All in favor of clearing Mr. Black, raise your right hand."

All but six raised their hands. Bones took note of who they were, including Yaxley.

"Vote carries. Mr. Sirius Black, you are hereby pardoned of all crimes you were accused of. The Wizengamot will meet in private to discuss reparations to be paid to you for your wrongful imprisonment. Chief Warlock, I would like to see you in my office after this. We have much to discuss. This session is now adjourned."

With one more bang from the sphere, Minister Bones stood with a glare to Dumbledore.

Harry and Marlene were the first to reach Sirius, followed closely by Remus. The Weasleys all joined in the group hug in celebration.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter. But it plays into the rest of the book. And from popular demand, I added the first section to my notes before I started the chapter. More at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Family Meeting**

"Sit, Dumbledore!" Minister Bones growled as they entered her office. Dumbledore remained silent as he sat in the chair she had pointed to. He knew Amelia Bones, and he knew when she was upset with someone. He knew her well enough to know that the person at that moment was him. It was not a pleasant place to be, and Dumbledore knew it was largely of his own doing. He gulped as the Minister sat behind her desk, glaring at him as she pulled a folder out of a drawer. This was not good, and would not end well for him.

"Minister, I…"

"I did _not_ give you permission to speak!" Bones spat. "This is _my_ office, not _yours_. I am _no longer_ one of _your_ students. _You_ will speak _when_ I tell _you_ to!"

Dumbledore gulped again as he nodded.

"Now, I have several questions for you, but they all have the same root," Bones ground out. "Just _where_ do your loyalties lie? Because your actions are very much in question!"

Dumbledore sat in silence reflecting on several conversations he had been in with Sirius and the Weasleys of late. "Conversations" were a kind metaphor, really. He had not been able or permitted to speak much. He felt like he had been chewed thoroughly, swallowed, and regurgitated back several times over.

"It's a simple question," snapped Bones with a glare that could cut steel.

"Amelia…"

"That's _Minister Bones_ to you!" she snapped.

"Minister," Dumbledore tried again. "I have been asking myself that same question repeatedly over the last few weeks."

"So?" Bones looked expectantly at him. "Where?"

"I…" Dumbledore started but stopped as he hung his head.

"Let's try this, then," Bones suggested. "Do they lie with yourself and your 'greater good'? With the old Ministry? With Mr. Potter? Or are they in line with this pureblood nonsense that needs to die? Consider your answer carefully. If they lie with the purebloods, _we_ have a problem!"

"It's not that simple, Minister," Dumbledore sighed.

"Explain," Bones commanded.

"As to the 'greater good', I have made grievous errors," he admitted. "The old Ministry, under Fudge, no. Yours, I shall follow, but there are things at work that are beyond even the Ministry."

"Such as?"

"I cannot say," Dumbledore sighed. He held up his hand quickly to avoid an angry tirade. "Not because I won't. I have been asked not to. As to Mr. Potter, even though I have not always considered his best interests, I have no choice but to do so now, for many reasons. Least of which is Lord Black."

"And most?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"A certain family of redheads," Dumbledore answered simply. Bones looked at his confused. "A word of advice, should you have dealings with Mr. Potter: Do not make the female Weasley angry with you."

Bones nodded once in understanding. She had heard of Molly Weasley's infamous temper from her niece. Something about a Howler in her second year. "And the last?"

"Never," Dumbledore answered with the most certainty he had shown since entering the office.

"Good. Because you know they have cost me, personally, most of my family. Something Mr. Potter and I have in common," Bones nodded. "But do not think for one second you are absolved of the wrongs you have done in the last fourteen or more years!"

"Of course not, Minister," agreed Dumbledore. "And on the subject of Mr. Potter…"

"Yes?"

"His family has asked for some…special waivers to be given," he answered.

"Such as? And to whom?" Bones asked.

"The waivers are to allow underage Magic over the summer," Dumbledore answered. "And this is a list of whom." He pulled a piece of parchment out, handing across the desk. "They are all very close to Mr. Potter."

"I see," Bones nodded. "I take it this goes along with your previous answer about Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I cannot say more. If Lord Black or Mr. Potter chose to include you, that is up to them."

"You are not in charge?" asked Bones, her eyebrow shooting to her hairline.

"No," he replied. "Hence, my advice on the Weasleys."

"I see," Bones nodded. "May I ask why?"

"Alas, Minister," sighed Dumbledore, "that is up to Blacks and Weasleys. As well as Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley."

"'Ms.'?" Bones eyebrow shot up again.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore squirmed in his chair. "Uh…"

"Dumbledore," Bones warned harshly.

"After the events of her first year Ginevra and Harry…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "Before I finish, you must keep this in the strictest confidence." Bones nodded. She pointed her wand at the door, sealing it with Privacy Charms. "They are betrothed by their own Magic."

"They…" Bones eyes went wide, her monocle falling to her chest. "That would mean…"

"Yes," he nodded. "And with what they have described to me it is a soul bond, and it growing."

"Merlin!" Bones breathed. She replaced her monocle quickly, looking at the list of names. "All the more reason for this I take it.

"Yes."

"I will get them signed post-haste," Bones nodded.

* * *

Harry came out of the floo in the Burrow, landing flat on his face at Ginny's feet. He tried to hide his embarrassment by keeping his head down, but he could still hear the snickers and chuckles from the twins and Ron.

"Harry," Ginny giggled as she helped him up, "I know you love me, but you don't have to worship me."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Harry smiled despite his glowing red cheeks. He added a quick kiss for good measure. The twins fell silent, but Harry heard Ron groan and stomp away.

"Alright, lovebirds," Sirius called from the door to the kitchen, "that's quite enough snogging for now."

"Ginny, I need a hand," Molly waved to her. "Marlene, Hermione, and you start with the vegetables on the table. We have several guests coming."

"Yes, mum," Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. They exchanged a quick kiss before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Harry, you can help the boys with setting the tables up outside," Molly nodded.

"Yes, Molly," Harry waved on his way out.

* * *

The usual raucous table was only slightly subdued because of the many guests that had come to celebrate Sirius' acquittal. Neville and his grandmother had arrived shortly after the Weasleys. Luna and her father and come shortly before the meal was served followed shortly after by Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived as the food was being placed on the table. Remus had greeted Tonks with a kiss that had the twins yelling catcalls at them. But the two surprise guests had taken most of them off guard. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had arrived just as they sat down. It was only after dessert was finished that Sirius called for attention.

"Arthur, Molly, thank you for hosting," Sirius nodded. "As always, Molly, delicious feast. Now, I'm sure most of you are wondering why you're here, besides celebrating my freedom. With Voldemort back, and gaining power, we need to be more than ready. I can't tell you why, but Harry and Ginny are the only ones who can stop him for good."

There was a collective gasp from around the table. Percy looked at Harry and Ginny with wide eyes. "Is that why…?"

"Yes," Harry cut him off. "Don't say more, Percy."

"I have something to add," Sirius turned a hard look on a very subdued Dumbledore. "We can't fight this war like we did the last one."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked with a confused look.

"Unless you want to keep fighting this same war over and over," Sirius ground out through gritted teeth, "we have to put a stop to them, once and for all! No more second chances."

"I agree with Sirius," Shacklebolt spoke. "They had their chance, and here we are again. The Minister is onboard for extreme measures as well."

"Splendid," Sirius nodded. "If there is any doubt, Albus is no longer in charge of this. As godfather to Harry, it is my responsibility to make sure he lives through this. So, I am taking the lead."

"And I gladly bow to your leadership," Dumbledore nodded. "My conversation with the Minister brought to light some…unsavory traits I tend to have. Oh, speaking of the Minister." Dumbledore handed over several pieces of parchment to Sirius. "All signed and ready, as you asked."

"Excellent!" Sirius nodded. "These are for you six. They are Underage Magic Usage Waivers. Which leads me into what you will be doing this summer.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, you will each be doing training all summer, starting the day after tomorrow," Sirius continued. "All six of you will be doing the physical and Magical training with Remus, Tonks, King, and myself. All six of you will be taking a crash course in curse-breaking from Bill and Fleur. Harry and Ginny have some specialized training with Albus, during which the rest of you will be studying other specialties." Ron groaned as his head thudded on the table.

"Ron, don't think for a second Voldemort won't use you to get to Harry or Ginny," Marlene scolded him.

"That's right, Ronald," Molly spoke up. "I have come to realize, they have a role to play in this, and so do you. I have been entirely too easy on you. You will buckle down and learn these things, or you might not make it out of this war."

Ron's head shot up as Luna's words from the train ride home echoed in his head. He shared a look with Hermione, then Harry. With a deep breath, he nodded. Hermione patted his back; she was glad he had seen reason so quickly.

"The reason for starting the day after tomorrow is why Professor McGonagall is here," Sirius indicated.

"Miss Lovegood, Ms. Weasley, I am here to inform you that because of you excellent scores on your end-of-term exams, all O's, I might add," she gave them a rare smile, "you will taking your OWLs tomorrow."

"OWLs?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Tomorrow?" asked Luna.

"I have every confidence you are more than capable in pass them," McGonagall nodded.

"Does…does that mean…we get to skip fifth year?" Ginny stammered out.

"If you pass you OWLs, yes, Ms. Weasley," answered Dumbledore. "And I have every confidence in you as well."

"Early OWLs?" crooned Molly. She jumped up rounding the table to crush Ginny in her signature hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny smiled. As soon as Molly had let her go, Ginny was crushed again by a widely smiling Harry. Ginny giggled at the goofy smile he gave her, only to have her breath taken away by a searing kiss. A large pulse of Magic emitted from them along with a bright golden flash.

"Keep that up, you'll be married before the actual ceremony," Sirius commented as he staggered back from the power of the pulse.

"What do you mean, Pads?" Harry asked as he tried to regain his breath. Ginny just looked at him with glazed eyes a smile like a Kneazle that swallowed the gnome.

"Once your bond is complete," Bill answered, "you'll be considered married, ceremony or not. In your case, the more love you have for the other and show that love, the more the bond completes."

"Oh," Harry uttered.

"Don't worry, mum," Ginny swallowed to regain her composure. "We want a wedding either way."

"Well, at least we can agree on that," Molly nodded.

"Mum," Ginny breathed, "we've been over this. I have my planner up in my room. Harry and I just need to pick one of ten I have."

"Ten?" Harry sputtered. "You said a few."

"Well," Ginny shrugged, "I have been planning this since I was five."

* * *

A/N: Don't think Bones or Sirius are done with their complaints of, as one of my readers colorfully called him, "the whiskered wanker". He has much more to answer for. And yes, the tension about the wedding will continue. Two stubborn redheads trying to get what they want, are you kidding me? Will make some great conflict to come! As always, thanks for the R/Rs. _Birth Bond_ is up next.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I apologize for the wait, and the out of order rotation. The research for this chapter took longer then I thought it would. As always, thank you for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Where It Began—The Life of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry, Ginny, and Sirius stepped out of the grate in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore greeted them with a genteel smile that was met with a frown from Sirius. Dumbledore nodded as be motioned to the sofas by the fireplace. His Penceive was already sitting on the coffee table waiting for them. Harry and Ginny sat across from Sirius as Dumbledore took the armchair on the end. Dumbledore smiled slightly as he noticed Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands.

"Get started, Albus," Sirius groused. He was still rather unhappy with the old man.

"Of course," Albus nodded. "The Far Eastern people have a saying: 'To fight an enemy, you must know your enemy'. In this case, I have several memories from many different sources on Tom. From before he was born to when he virtually disappeared for a time and reemerged as Voldemort."

"I get it," Harry nodded. "Delve into memories that concern things about him and glean what we can."

"Exactly, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "After we view these, we can discuss what each of us has seen and our perspective of the events that have led Tom to be how he is now."

"How many?" Sirius asked.

"I have twelve," Dumbledore answered. "I warn now, one is a lie, but it has context. I have recently received the true memory from this person."

"Who?" Sirius glared at him.

"Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore sighed. "I had to invoke Lily Potter's name and memory to get to the truth." This drew a glare from Harry. Dumbledore knew he was in for more "discussions" with Harry and his family for his admitted manipulation of Slughorn.

"Let's get this over with," grumped Ginny. Suddenly, the intense gaze Dumbledore felt was gone.

"I'll be right there with you, love," Harry looked at her. Ginny took a deep breath before nodding.

Dumbledore tapped the basin with his wand, motioning to it. "Shall we?"

"One thing before we do," Harry spoke up. He looked at Dumbledore with that intense glare again. "If it gets too much for Gin, we stop!"

"Of course, Harry," nodded Dumbledore as he swallowed hard.

They each nodded as they looked deep into the basin. Soon they were pulled into the memories a moment later.

* * *

As Harry and Ginny landed back on the sofa, Ginny turned her head burying it in Harry's shoulder. Harry held her tight, stroking her hair lovingly. Sirius looked over at them with concern as he landed on the other sofa. Harry shook his head slightly, telling Sirius Ginny needed a few minutes to collect herself after viewing the memories.

Harry could feel how disturbed the memories had made Ginny through the bond that was growing. Viewing how manipulative Tom was from such a young age had upset her greatly as her own memories flooded back from her first year. It was another ten minutes before Ginny looked up at Harry with a nod. She turned to face Sirius and Dumbledore.

"I have some of his memories still in me," Ginny told them quietly. Sirius looked at her with wide eyes. Dumbledore sighed gravely. "His younger years until he made the diary."

"I'm sorry, Red," Sirius managed as he stood. He wrapped Harry and Ginny in a hug before placing a kiss on each of their heads.

"I do not wish to upset you more…" Dumbledore started quietly, earning him a frown and hard look from Ginny. Harry glared at him. "I truly am sorry, but we need to discuss this."

Harry and Ginny turned to each other. They looked like they were silently talking by the looks on their faces. They nodded before turning back to the adults after Sirius had returned to his seat.

"Harry and I think we need one more perspective that…" Ginny started, turning to look at Harry.

"That has great observational skills," Harry finished with a nod.

"Who might this be?" asked Dumbledore with a knowing look. Sirius grinned with a nod.

"Hermione," Harry and Ginny answered together.

"One other thing, Professor," Ginny started. Dumbledore looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How do Harry and I remove some memories so we can share them with my parents and _certain_ brothers? They wanted to know what went on in the Chamber. To understand better how it changed me."

"I thought they might," Dumbledore nodded as he produced to glass vials. "Molly mentioned she wanted to know exactly what happened. I know it will be difficult for you, but concentrate on those memories you wish to share."

Ginny gulped as she closed her eyes. Dumbledore placed his wand on her temple, drawing out a long silvery thread. After tapping it into one of the vials, he turned to Harry repeating the process. With a nod, Dumbledore placed a stopper on each. He waved his wand over them, a label appearing on both.

"Now, which of these should…?" Dumbledore started as he turned to Sirius.

"Not _my_ choice," Sirius ground out. "_They_ are the ones this affects more than _anyone_. It's _their_ choice which ones Hermione sees."

"Your first meeting," Ginny nodded. "The family history isn't as important for her to know."

"Borgin and Burkes. The first one, with his mother. We can explain who people are," Harry nodded. "Then the elf of…"

"Wait! That locket! I've seen it before!" Ginny half-shouted as she sat up quickly. "It was at Grimmauld Place!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius as he stood.

"Positive," Ginny nodded. "I found it in the Trophy Room when we were cleaning the house last summer."

"Sirius…" Dumbledore started but stopped as he was speared with three glares. He raised his hand quickly in surrender.

"I'll send Hermione through," Sirius nodded as he started to turn. "I'll grab Bill and Remus and check the house. Even if I have to ask Kreacher about it."

"Sirius," Dumbledore stood walking to his desk quickly. He pulled a small box out of one of the drawers. "Take this. It will contain the Dark energy around it."

"Is that where you put Rowena's diadem?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"Thanks," Sirius nodded as he took the box as he left.

"Which others?" Dumbledore asked as he started to separate the memories after he returned to his armchair. Harry and Ginny sat thoughtfully for a few moments.

"The two from Slughorn," Harry answered. "That should give her enough to see any patterns and make some conclusions."

"Agreed," nodded Dumbledore. He glanced at Harry and Ginny. There was a look in their eyes of waiting, wanting him to challenge their choices. After the last few weeks of tongue lashings, he had received from Molly and Marlene, let alone Sirius and Ginny, Dumbledore knew not to push his luck. The last thing he wanted was to add another dressing down by Ginny and an even worse one from Harry. He knew that would come, eventually, but Albus really wanted to avoid it for now.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the sofa at the Burrow reading her assignment from Bill in _A Beginners Guide to Curse-Breaking_. She was so enthralled in the chapter on ward runes, the fireplace bursting into green flames startled her. Hermione squeaked out a gasp as Sirius stepped through. One look at her breathing hard and the book that had just flown from her hands sent Sirius into a fit of giggles.

"What did you do now?" Marlene frowned at Sirius as she walked into the sitting room.

"He scared the life out of me," Hermione complained.

"Your…the one…that…was…" Sirius tried to get out through his laughter, "too…focused…"

"Ignore him," Marlene sighed with a frown. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"They want Hermione's perspective on things," Sirius finally breathed out. "Bill and Remus still here?"

"What?" Marlene asked confused. "Why…?"

"They want her input on…things," Sirius answered with a significant look.

"They want my…?" Hermione blinked.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "Go grab some note-taking stuff and head over to Hogwarts."

"Alright," Hermione grinned as she ran for the stairs.

"I think you made her day," Marlene suggested as she crossed her arms.

"Bill and Remus?" Sirius asked again.

"They're outside with the boys doing tactics," Marlene answered. "Why?"

"We may be lucky in the hunt department," Sirius told her vaguely as he kissed her cheek on his way to the door.

"Sirius!" Marlene hollered after him.

"Not here," he paused to look back at her before going out the back door.

"Is Sirius not coming with me?" Hermione asked from the foot of the stairs.

"No," Marlene frowned slightly. "He has something else to take care of."

"Oh…alright," Hermione nodded slightly uncertain.

"You'll find out at Hogwarts," Marlene assured her. "Get going. Harry and Ginny are waiting on you."

"Right," Hermione nodded. She threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. She stepped into the green flames to feel a spinning sensation. Hermione stepped out of the grate in the Head Office to Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore staring at her. "Um…hi."

"Hey, Hermy," Harry grinned. Ginny frowned, swatting his arm.

"Welcome, Miss Granger," Dumbledore nodded. He motioned to the sofa across from Harry and Ginny. "If you'll have a seat, we shall let you know what we require of you."

Hermione still looked uncertain as she hesitated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, sit. You're here to be fresh eyes and use your excellent observational skills, and this is part of the research you already started for us."

Hermione sat, looking curiously at the Penceive.

"This is like a Muggle VCR for memories," Harry pointed to the stone basin on the table between them. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Can it be paused from inside?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Good," Harry nodded. "If Hermione says stop, you pause it."

"Of course."

"These are memories that deal with Tom's origin and his plans," Ginny took over. "Look for patterns, places, things we may have missed by paying too much attention to the people and events."

"Wait," Hermione looked confused. "Tom as in Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is who became Voldemort," Dumbledore answered. Hermione looked between them with a knowing look to Harry and Ginny.

"One other thing," Harry broke in. Hermione shook off her shock as she focused on Harry. "One of the memories is a lie, but the true memory is after."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "What about the other people? Who will they be?"

"We'll explain more as we go," Harry nodded. Hermione nodded as they prepared to enter the Penceive.

They appeared in a shop Hermione didn't know. She asked who the young woman was that was standing at the counter. Harry answered her with the name Merope Gaunt. Still puzzled, Ginny told her it was Tom's mother. Hermione schooled her shock as she started writing her notes. She called for a stop, rewind, and replay of the shopkeeper and Merope's conversation three times. Each time focusing on a different element of it. When she was satisfied with her notes, Hermione nodded for them to move on.

Hermione looked around the small room of the orphanage as a younger Dumbledore spoke with a very young Tom Riddle. She listened intently to the conversation, scribbling notes. Something caught her eye. "Pause!"

Dumbledore waved his wand, the scene freezing in place. Hermione walked over to the small desk in the corner. She jotted down more notes as she looked at the things on the desk and the window sill. She turned nodding to continue. It was only a few minutes more before Hermione called for a stop again. She wrote more notes on the things found in Riddle's cupboard. Again, Hermione nodded for them to continue.

Harry and Ginny both noticed Hermione gritting her teeth as the memory of the house-elf began to play. Three more times Hermione called for a stop. Each time she seemed to focus on a different section of the memory. In each, she was writing notes furiously, nodding for the memory to start again. Harry recognized her thoughtful look as Hermione had examined the trophy case in the corner. Hermione looked at her notes with a critical eye before nodding for them to continue.

"This is the lie, Hermione," Harry told her as they landed in a section of Hogwarts.

Hermione merely nodded as she started writing. She called for a pause shortly after the memory began. Ginny could almost see the wheels and gears moving at their top speed as Hermione considered her notes before adding more. Hermione glanced around as the fog of the lie descended then lifted. She only nodded, making not of it.

"This one's the truth, Hermione," Ginny told her as the memory shifted back to the beginning.

Hermione listened closely, having Dumbledore pause and restart a few times as Slughorn told Riddle what he knew. As Riddle asked about the number of times a soul could be split Hermione called for a pause. She feverishly looked over her notes again. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, knowing Hermione was on to something. Harry glanced at Dumbledore. The old man had a grin on his face.

"I believe Miss Granger has found something even I have missed," he whispered to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, I know she has," Ginny grinned smugly at Dumbledore.

Soon the memory ended. Hermione nodded that she was finished with her notes. Dumbledore ended the session with a wave of his wand, returning them all to his office.

"Herm…" Harry started but was stopped as Hermione raised her hand.

Hermione started tearing the pages out of her notebook and sorting them on the table. Dumbledore moved the Penceive for her to have more room. After Hermione had the pages laid out the way she wanted them, she stood looking over each of her eight sets of notes. She grouped five sets on one side of the table with two sets off to the other side. With a small nod to herself, she looked up at the expectant looks of the others.

"Sir, I don't how you missed some of this, it's rather obvious in all five of those memories," Hermione frowned at Dumbledore.

"I must confess, I have missed a great many things over my long life," he admitted lowering his head.

Ginny was about to speak, but Harry stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Not the time, love."

"We _will_ revisit _that_ comment _another_ day," Ginny glared at Dumbledore. The old man looked up at Ginny with a visible gulp. She held her glare on him for a few more seconds as Dumbledore paled, before turning back to Hermione with a softer look. "You were saying?"

"Right," Hermione nodded. "There are three patterns in each memory. These are the eight subsets of everything. These five over here are the first pattern which is the number seven. It's everywhere."

"Seven makes sense," Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "And so does three."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "The two most powerful numbers in Magic. There are three sets of seven in each memory we viewed. They all involved these three things: The Founders, the number seven, and places of significance to Tom."

"He was obsessed with the Founders," Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry looked at her. Something Hermione didn't know passed between them as Ginny gave Harry a frown and nod.

"Your theory on the Horcruxes, Hermione?" Harry asked with a pointed look.

"The diary was a test to see if he could it properly," Hermione began. "The next three were the ring he was wearing. It is one of two things that remained from Salazar Slytherin. The locket is the other."

"How did you…?" Dumbledore asked startled.

"I've seen my fair share of pictures, Professor," Hermione frowned at him. "The Cup of Hufflepuff was obviously next."

"That's two of the four," Harry nodded. "What about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? Did they have any relics left?"

"The only two things from Gryffindor are over there," Hermione pointed. "His hat and the Sword."

"I can honestly say," Dumbledore began, "neither are a Horcrux."

"And Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked, almost as if ignoring Dumbledore.

"Her diadem and her golden quill," Hermione answered. "But both have been missing for centuries. Was there a timeframe that he was missing, that he could have been searching for those, Professor?"

"Yes…"

"And he was required to commit a murder to make a Horcrux?" asked Hermione quickly as she looked over her notes.

"Yes…"

"My guess is he would have used killing you to make one, Harry," Hermione looked pointing to her forehead.

Harry didn't have a chance to respond as the fireplace burst into green flames. Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Marlene stepped through the grate in quick succession. Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione. Harry nodded.

"We got the locket," Sirius informed them as Marlene walked over to Harry and Ginny. She hugged both as she whispered quietly to them. They nodded before Sirius continued. "I take it you made progress?"

"Yes, we did," Ginny frowned at Dumbledore. "And added _more_ for _another_ time."

"Um…" Hermione called for attention. "What if the object is still at your parents' house, Harry? Has anyone ever searched there for it?"

"No," Sirius answered. "The only one that can open the property for that is Harry."

"May I propose…" Dumbledore started, only to be speared with several glares.

"No, you may not!" snapped Marlene.

"Remus, take Hermione back to the Burrow," Sirius nodded. "The rest of us are going to Godric's Hollow."

"Hermione," Harry called before she went through the floo. She turned. "Add all this to your research for us."

Hermione nodded before disappearing in green flames.

* * *

Harry and Sirius appeared on an old dirty back road on the edge of an old village. Ginny and Marlene appeared seconds later followed by Bill and Dumbledore. Harry looked around as Ginny slipped her arm around him. He knew Ginny could feel his nervous trepidation of being in the place he had lost so much. They started walking toward the center of the village in silence. He gulped as he noticed the little church with a cemetery beside it as they neared the main street. Ginny squeezed him a little tighter as Sirius and Marlene wrapped their arms around them.

"Are…" Harry choked as he stopped, staring at the gate.

"Yes, they are, pup," Sirius swallowed. "If we had more time today…"

"We'll come back in a few days or so," Marlene soothed. "This will be hard enough, no need to add to it today."

"But no matter what we find in the cottage, just know that the three of us here for you, pup," Sirius nodded.

"Make that four of us," Bill placed a hand on Harry's shoulder from behind.

"Thanks," croaked Harry as he turned into Ginny's hair. Ginny felt him breathe in deeply, relaxing slightly.

"Ready, love?" Ginny asked as she stroked his cheek. She could feel that he didn't trust his voice. Harry nodded and Sirius motioned for them to continue.

Dumbledore led the way down the cobblestone street to the town square. Harry looked up at an old war memorial from the second World War. It seemed to shimmer with a light blue glow as they drew closer. Suddenly, the war memorial was gone, replaced with a statue of his parents holding a baby that he guessed was him.

He felt numb. Ginny kissed his cheek to remind him she was there and that was the only thing that kept him grounded at the moment.

Harry turned with a slightly pained look and she wrapped him in a tight hug again. A small pulse of Magic emitted from them as they shared that tender moment.

Sirius tapped Harry on the shoulder lightly. He gave Harry a weak knowing smile. Marlene stepped closer to Harry's other side as she and Ginny gently guided Harry away from the statue.

Sirius noticed Dumbledore start to open his mouth as they started walking again. He narrowed his eyes at the old man, daring him to speak. Sirius knew if he didn't keep the old fool from speaking, he would receive a good dressing down about respecting this place, and Sirius would explode on him if the old man said one word.

If he didn't erupt on Dumbledore, then Ginny sure as Merlin would. Bill stepped between the two men, but Sirius noticed the angry look on Bill's face as the younger man turned to glare at the Headmaster. Dumbledore wisely said nothing, closing his mouth, only motioning for them to continue.

They continued down the lane turning onto an overgrown cul-de-sac on the far edge of the village. There was only one house on the street, or what was left of it anyways. Harry stopped, staring at what was once his home for the first time he could remember.

The faded blue paint on the upper part of the cottage was peeling in places. The stonework that covered the bottom half was dusty and clumped with dried mud where the ivy hadn't covered it yet. The hedges were unkempt, growing wildly. The grass of the small lawn was almost knee-high from neglect.

The front door still hung open leaning out, with only its bottom hinge intact, but a shimmer indicated a charm was in place to keep out any unwanted guests. The left side of the house, though faded, was still whole. The right side, however, was in shambles. Half of the roof was collapsed into the room below it. The front wall fully gone with nothing but a giant hole facing out.

Sirius dropped to his knees as his emotions he had been holding in the entire evening shattered and overwhelmed him. Marlene knelt beside him, hugging him. Bill took Marlene's place beside Harry quickly.

Ginny just pulled Harry closer in her arms, making sure her hair was close to his nose. She felt his tears on her shoulders and a flood of sadness through their bond.

She sent back all the love and comfort she could to him as she held him closer. Ginny looked over at her brother with a grateful smile. Bill gave her a sad understanding smile in return.

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling Ginny's scent. He nuzzled her neck as he calmed slightly. Bill was suddenly pushed away as another pulse erupted from them. Bill staggered slightly from the force of the push but remained standing.

Bill glanced at Sirius and Marlene as they looked up after the pulse washed over them. Bill turned to see Dumbledore on his backside. He chuckled lightly to himself as he realized the brunt of the pulse had been sent the Headmaster's way.

"You ready for this, pup?" Sirius asked quietly after he and Marlene had stood.

"As long as I have Gin close, I can do this," Harry took another deep breath.

"You know you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives, right?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a little piece of heaven always beside me," Harry smiled slightly.

"Sweet talker," Ginny grinned at him.

"Come on, lovebirds," Sirius rolled his eyes at them.

They approached the waist-high gate slowly. Harry held out his hand, placing it on the pole. The light blue shimmer enveloped his hand.

"I give permission to these people with me to enter," Harry spoke. He glanced at Dumbledore before adding quickly, "while I'm with them."

A small hum sounded as the shimmer spread over all of them. With another deep breath, Harry opened the gate, entering the property. Ginny walked with him, still clinging to his side to give him the strength he needed to search the house. After they had gone into the cottage, Harry watched as Sirius walked over to the bottom of the stares with Marlene. Sirius knelt, touching the floor.

"Is this…?" Marlene choked out. Sirius nodded.

Harry didn't need to ask. He knew that was the place Sirius had found his father that long-ago Halloween. Ginny's arm tightened around his waist. He never realized how hard this was going to be, not just for him, but for Sirius and Marlene as well. They had been his parents' friends. Harry turned his head to Ginny's hair, breathing deeply.

"What's that?" Bill pointed into the sitting room.

Harry and Ginny looked to where he was pointing as Bill walked over to the fireplace. A wand lay in front of it, just out of sight in the shadows. Bill reached down to pick it up, only to have sparks crackle around the wand. He pulled his hand back quickly as he yelped in pain.

"You alright, Bill?" Ginny asked as her brother shook his hand with a grimace on his face.

"Yeah. Merlin, that hurt," Bill grunted. "You might be able to pick it up, Harry, but not any of us."

Harry held out his hand, casting a silent, wandless Summoning Charm. The wand shot across the room into his outstretched hand.

"Show-off," Bill complained. "I think that might be…"

"Your dad's wand," Sirius finished for him with a nod.

Harry swallowed a little before placing the wand in his pocket. "I'll put in the Vault later."

"Let's head upstairs," Marlene suggested.

Harry stepped forward but stopped where Sirius had knelt. He leaned down running his hand over the carpet before standing again. Ginny nodded as she guided him up the stairs.

That the landing, the hall split two ways with three doors on the whole floor. To the left, Harry could tell was what was his parents' bedroom. The light blue shimmer was covering that side of the house, keeping it protected. To the right was the nursery, his room. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you open the ward, Marley and me will get the photo albums and some other stuff from their room," Sirius whispered to him. "You don't have to go in there. I know this is hard enough for you. And you don't need to speak to the wards, just think the names."

"That way it keeps the old man out?" asked Harry. Sirius nodded.

Harry touched the wall by the shimmer. He closed his eyes, thinking Sirius and Marlene's names. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw the shimmer surround Sirius and Marlene. Sirius nodded again before he and Marlene set off to that side of the house. Harry noticed the frown on Dumbledore's face as his god-parent walked down the hall. Harry huff before turning to Bill with a motion to lead the way to the nursery.

Bill nodded once. He entered the room with his wand drawn, running scans as he walked. He turned back to Harry and Ginny as they approach the doorway.

"No signs of a Horcrux," Bill shook his head. "There's a wand signature over by the cot, but I'm not touching it."

"Chicken," Ginny teased. She looked at Harry, who gave her a nod. Ginny held out her hand casting the Summoning Spell wordlessly and wandless. The wand jumped into her hand, but no shock followed.

"The wards must recognize your bond," Bill sighed. He turned scanning for anything that was not supposed to be in the house. "Aha!"

Bill went over to the corner to lift a small rune-covered box the length of a long quill. He opened the box. "It's the Quill," he confirmed.

"I'll take to the Governors for safekeeping," Sirius told him from the doorway.

"Now, Sirius, I…" Dumbledore started.

"No," Sirius glared. "It goes to the Governors."

"Harry," Marlene spoke softly. "We shrank the albums and other things, but we thought you might want to see this one."

"That was taken just after your first birthday," Sirius gulped.

Harry took the rich brown picture frame Marlene held out to him. He looked down to see his parents waving at him. Harry choked back a sob as his knees gave out. Ginny knelt with him, hugging him as close as she could as Harry hugged the picture to his chest as the tears fell freely. Sirius and Marlene joined them as Bill stood over them, keeping an eye on the Headmaster.


End file.
